Teen Titans Rodan: A Devious Deja-Vu
by Japan Boy
Summary: Another of my DC/Toho crossovers: The Teen Titans travel to Japan to find the ringleader of a Yakuza boss who tries to muscle in on San Francisco & get more than they bargained for when an old horror for the Japanese returns. Please review if read.


_**For all the multi-talented writers & artists at DC Comics who made the Teen Titans one of**_

_**its most popular titles. Special thanks to writer Marv Wolfman, artist George Perez & editor**_

_**Len Wein, whose 'The New Teen Titans' comic book became a huge runaway hit back in the**_

_**fall of 1980, rivaling sales with that of Marvel Comics' popular 'X-Men' title.**_

_**For actor Kenji Sahara, whose first major starring role as Shigeru Kamura in 1956's 'Sora no**_

_**Daikaiju Radon' (Giant Monster of the Sky: Rodan) has made him one of the Toho Company's**_

_**most recognizable faces in Japanese films & television (Kenji Sahara has starred in no less than**_

_**26 science-fiction & fantasy films, half of that number being Godzilla's movies. He has also**_

_**appeared in several of the 'Ultraman' television series for Tsuburaya Productions).**_

_**To the loving memory of Dick Giordano, who has worked on comics since 1952 at Charlton**_

_**Comics before becoming a powerhouse editor & artist at Marvel & DC Comics, working on**_

_**numerous projects for both companies (Richard Joseph 'Dick' Giordano passed away on **_

_**March 27, 2010 due to complications from pneumonia. He was 77 years of age).**_

_**TEEN TITANS/RODAN:**_

_**A DEVIOUS DEJA-VU**_

_2010 by Anthony Ogozalek_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Tokyo, Japan, two blocks away from the Diet Building:_

Even at 10:00 in the evening, the humidity in Japan's capital city still lingered on this night in late June, making the citizens more than a little weary & restless. That also goes for all the police officers riding their motorcycles, helping to escort a black limousine towards the country's House of Congress. Inside the limo, current Prime Minister Akihiko Chikuma sits in the back seat of the vehicle with his four bodyguards. Two of them sat on either side of Akihiko, while the other two were on the seat right across of him. All four wore black suits & had a pair of sunglasses which concealed their eyes, wearing them even at night. An earpiece with a wire attached were placed in their right ears, & they each had a pistol concealed within their suits which can be drawn at a moment's notice if need be.

Akihiko Chikuma was quite a burly man for his age, being only 39 years young. His gray suit only seemed to make him more of a butterball, & his legs seemed mostly like popsicle sticks in contrast with the rest of him, looking as if they'd snap in half if he suddenly decides to stand up & walk. In spite of his obese appearance, however, Akihiko is quite energetic which has been proven time & again when he's at work in trying to keep the peace of his beloved country. He's as much a hard-working man as anyone on the Japanese police or Self-Defense forces, despite his current relaxed appearance may show.

But tonight, his demeanor & feelings are anything _but _relaxed, as he nervously looks out the window of his ride on both sides. The fact that the Diet Building was now only steps away did nothing to put him at ease.

"We're just about within walking distance of the building, Mr. Prime Minister", one of his men from across him says, trying his best to put him at ease after noticing his uneasiness. "Once we get you inside, you'll be completely safe. Please try to remain calm, sir."

Chikuma nodded nervously.

"I honestly hope I _can_ be calm about all this, Koji", Akihiko says. "After all these recent attacks, I feel we may be on the verge of another World War-something I want desperately to prevent from happening to our beloved country again. The devastation we suffered during the second World War still lingers heavily upon us, & as your Prime Minister, I will _not _allow it. But I must admit-I'm scared for myself as I am for our country."

Koji & the rest of his team can sympathize with their Prime Minister. In just the last few weeks, acts of terror have erupted in Japan, most occurring in Tokyo itself. The first incident was when several teenage boys abruptly opened fire in the city's Abuza High School in the Minato area, shooting handguns & Uzis & killing over two dozen occupants before taking their own lives at the time the police arrived. None of the boys had a previous criminal record to their resume, which brought up more questions than answers to a senseless slaughter. In Hokkaido, a trio of men caused a power outage to the Hokkaidodai Hospital. When technicians tried to bring the power back, they were electrocuted on the spot, resulting in the deaths of nearly half the patients there, most notably those on life-support systems. But the worst blow so far came to the nation's capital only last week when a dozen men set a raging fire to the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant, causing major blackouts & rioting. While three-quarters of power had been restored, there are still areas without electricity, & the Self-Defense forces are assisting those with none.

It made Akihiko wonder: who would be responsible for these disasters & tragedies, & for what reason? Why would the boys at Abuza High School go on a killing rampage like they did, especially with no record attached to them? As for the Hokkaidodai Hospital & the Fukushima Daiichi Power Plant, those responsible were never apprehended for their atrocities. Who were they? Foreign terrorists? Did outside forces want to create a September 11th for Japan as Al-Qaeda had done in America?

_It just doesn't add up_, Chikuma thought grimly as he goes over the incidents in his mind. _Since our defeat in World War II, our country has lived mostly in peace & prosperity, never giving any other nation reason to want to attack us as they've been doing as of late. What could whoever's behind these hits on us hope to accomplish by it?_

"We've reached the Diet Building, Mr. Prime Minister", the limo's driver says, snapping Akihiko out of his thoughts.

That relieved him of most-but not all-of his uneasiness.

"Good", he says, turning to Koji again. "Koji, I want the police to be at my door along with you & your men when we step out. I'm not taking _any _chances."

"Understood, Mr. Prime Minister", Koji says, getting on his walkie talkie to inform the police as the limo makes a right turn to enter the Diet Building's underground garage.

_BOOM!_

Just as the limo begins its right turn, the black vehicle is suddenly engulfed in a ball of flame. The blast lifts the limo in the air & flips it over like someone tossing a flapjack in a frying pan, tossing many of the closest police cycles & their riders out of formation & catching fire. Some of the policemen were killed instantly when their cycles exploded from the intense heat of the unsuspecting blast, while others were caught on fire & burned to death, each one screaming like a banshee before expiring. The limo comes crashing down on the street with a loud crash of burnt metal & shattered glass, with charred skeletons of everyone inside being what was left of Akihiko Chikuma, the limo's driver & the Prime Minister's four bodyguards. Those police who were lucky to escape certain death began to scramble like ants at a picnic as their sergeant (thankfully riding in the very rear of the convoy) began shouting orders at his men, trying to get the situation under control before it can get any more out of hand.

With this latest attack on Japan, Prime Minister Akihiko Chikuma would no longer need to give it any further thought.

It would now become somebody _else's _problem.

_At that same time in Kyushu, Mount Aso:_

The low rumbling of Japan's largest active volcano was now a loud rumble, & the nearby villages are alive with its residents fleeing in terror. They know a disturbance of that magnitude from Mount Aso can only mean one thing.

It was going to erupt at any moment.

With only enough time to gather a few of their personal belongings & all their loved ones, every man, woman & child fled the immediate area as quickly as they could before the inevitable could come to pass.

And it does: from within the volcano's large crater, an explosion__of gas, molten rock & lava shoot up into the nighttime sky like a geyser of death, causing the people below to speed up on their evacuation, being urged to do so without the prompting of the village's police, who do their task regardless as they labor to make sure the villagers are heading in the right direction for safety amid all the panic. Ironically, while the intense heat from the volcano scares the people, it also helps for them to see their way in order to make a swift evacuation in the darkness of the night.

But it does more of a hindrance than a help: hot, molten pieces of rock fly through the air & come soaring down into the villages, & although they don't come close to touching a living soul, they do manage to set fire to the small buildings & grass in the proximity. In no time, fires roar throughout their homes & land, creating a literally scene straight from Hell.

Roaring fires & molten rocks/lava wasn't the _only_ thing erupting from Mount Aso.

From near the bottom of the peak of Mt. Naka, a large fissure cracks open that measures up to fifty meters, spilling rocks to the bottom & into the hot geyser shooting its way skyward. Deep within this fissure a large shadowy object looks out of the new opening in the volcano. It sports a pair of large yellow eyes with black irises that blink in the darkness, surveying the sight within its hiding place. It nods its approval as rocks continue to chip away to a fate of either falling to the crater's bottom or being melted into hot lava as the sultry geyser keeps shooting skyward.

From the light of the geyser, a portion of a beak with small sharp teeth can be seen.

And from this beak, a low guttural sound emits that echoes the crater.

Soon, very soon, it will be free to roam the sky itself.

**CHAPTER I**

_San Francisco City Hall, California, 12:30 a.m., one-and-a-half-week later:_

On a cloudless night just a few days after the Fourth of July, this proud structure which has been an essential part of the City By the Bay since its completion in 1899 after 27 years of hard planning & construction. It was left in utter ruins along with the rest of the city when the Great Earthquake of 1906 struck, before rebuilding it in 1913 & finishing it two years later in time for San Francisco's Panama-Pacific International Exposition.

Events good & bad were held at this famous structure. Many important figures have had funeral services held here. General Fredrick Funston, great hero of both the Spanish-American War & the Phillippine-American War as well as the Great Earthquake had his in 1917. The 29th President of the United States, Warren Harding, had his in 1923, after serving only two years in office. Former Supervisor Dan White assassinated both Mayor George Moscone & Supervisor Harvey Milk in 1978, before committing suicide in 1985 two years after serving a five-year prison sentence.

On a lighter side of things, Baseball Hall of Famer Joe DiMaggio & Hollywood Superstar Marilyn Monroe got married at this very place on January 14, 1954, a marriage that lasted only eight months. The building was also a most popular spot for Hollywood filmmakers through the years. The list includes the 1978 version of 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers', 1971's 'Dirty Harry', 1974's 'The Towering Inferno', & 1985's 'A View To a Kill' (the last James Bond film with Roger Moore as 007) are just a few of the roster of memorable films to feature this lovely structure on cinema.

But on this particular night, the San Francisco City Hall is currently a holding place for real-life terror.

Only ten minutes ago, a band of a dozen men dressed from head to toe in black with one-way goggles over their eyes, small backpacks & belts with weapons & other gadgets entered the building stealthily through a window on all four sides, each killing nighttime security guards with silencer pistols. Covering the grounds quickly, the men stalked & killed most of the crew working the night shift. Those who surrendered were all rounded up & taken to the Board of Supervisor's meeting chamber & placed in the center of the room & tied up tight with thick rope. This also included the Mayor himself, who was placed on his knees by the leader of the mystery group, distinguishable only by a slight color on his pair of goggles, having a thin red rim around them next to the looking glasses.

Without a word spoken, the masked men began going through their backpacks as some of them remove certain parts which they hand over to their leader.

"Who the _hell _do you think you people are, coming in here like this?", the Mayor barked. "What are you planning to do with us?"

His answer was a swift smack in the face by one of the members, telling him to be silent. If the Mayor wasn't a decently-built man, that buffet he just received would've hurt even more than it already does. Knowing they have the nerve to hit their Mayor without a second thought, the rest of the hostages remained quiet, not wanting to incur their wrath.

The leader of the intruders put together the parts his cohorts had handed him. The Mayor & his staff watch with dread, for even before the parts were getting assembled, they saw what was in possession of this mad group: wiring, a timer, a control box, & four sticks of C-4.

"Good god", the Mayor said in a terrified whisper.

_They're going to blow this place sky-high, with us in it!_, he thought with the same feeling.

Just then, the twelfth & final member of the terrorist group enters the room with a hostage of his own-a finely-built African-American man who was tied the same way as all the others. He was placed with the rest of the group, getting thrown down to the ground like a used garbage bag. Despite his predicament, the black man-a security guard-refused to be intimidated by any of his kidnappers, even after seeing what the leader held in his hands.

"Don't think you ratbags are gonna get _away_ with this!", he snapped. 

The Mayor warns the black man not to antagonize their kidnappers by shaking his head. As expected, the leader approaches the defiant man but strangely enough, he doesn't smack him.

Instead, he begins to speak in accented English.

"You are _wrong _about that, black man! We _will _get away with this! We've already done so in our home country by performing several atrocities! As of late, we have been planning a rather big comeback to the public eye! For much too long, we've not made too much of an impact upon society, having been keeping a low profile while we were sought after by authorities who have taken us down piece by piece! No more! Our new employer believes it is time to become more high-profile & make the public fear us again, & one of the ways to begin doing that is right here in America by destroying one of its most famous landmarks like the Great Earthquake of 1906 once did! As an added bonus, the Mayor of this city & all of you in this room will be the first ones to experience it up close & personal!"

"Don't _count _on it, laughing boy!", the black guard said.

"Oh? And why do you say _that_, black man?"

"Because just before your dog of a henchman found & tied me up, I had time to make a call to the police, & they're already on their way here as we speak!"

The terrorist leader laughed.

"It was a futile effort on your part, black man!", he says. "We will be detonating this place in just two minutes, more than enough time for me & my men to vacate these premises & reach a safe distance! When the police finally arrive, all they will find is your skeletal remains, amid all the rubble! Your call to your police was a _total_ waste of time!"

That's when a mist of smoke suddenly arrives from out of nowhere in a mist that was eight feet tall & over a dozen feet wide, catching everyone's attention. The smoke dissipates almost as soon as it appears, & in its place stood a group of eight young figures (five males, three females), each one dressed up in a different outfit. One of them was a black figure, with short black hair & two-thirds of him covered in metal, as is half his face. One had green flesh underneath his white & purple outfit. Another of the group wore a red & yellow suit with a red lightning bolt emblazed on his chest, while another had on an outfit of red, green, & black cape with an 'R' insignia over his left breastplate. The final male had on blue pants, black shoes & same-color T-shirt with a red 'S' on the chest. The first of the three females-a blonde-had on an outfit of black boots & red pants & sleeveless shirt, having a double 'W' placed upon her chest. Her wrists were covered by silver bracelets with a red star on each, & a golden yellow lasso in her hands. The second female had light orange flesh, which was covered (barely) by a purple bikini-like outfit & boots. She had green eyes, & her long auburn hair looks as if set on fire. The third female was dressed entirely in a dark blue outfit complete with hood, leaving only her face exposed. A red jewel was encrusted on her forehead, & this female was the one who had transported herself & her friends inside the Board of Supervisor's meeting chamber.

"Oh, I wouldn't necessarily say _that_, fella!", said the half man, half machine figure. "Three guesses as to who went & intercepted that call to arrive here on the scene first!"

His name is Cyborg, & his comrades are Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Starfire & Raven. 

But these eight individuals go by another name, as the terrorist leader announces.

"Teen Titans!"

"Got it right on the _first _try, bud!", joked Beast Boy.

"Now let's see if you're just as smart to put your weapons down & surrender!", Superboy added.

"_And _release your hostages!", Robin demanded.

"_Before _this turns out ugly-for _you_!", Starfire says fiercely.

The terrorist leader & his men have only one answer for the young heroes.

"_Kill them!_", he shouted, his men pulling their guns at the new arrivals & blazing away as bullets fly everywhere, the hostages bending down low to avoid getting hit.

Anticipating as much from them, Robin & company mostly scatter about to avoid getting hit themselves as Beast Boy transforms himself into a green puma & leap at the closest fiend, his claws swiping at the man's gun & knocking it from his grip before changing into a bear & doing the same to the man himself, rendering him nearly unconscious.

_Is it just me, or are criminals getting stupider every year?_, Beast Boy thought to himself, probably knowing the answer to his own question even as he asks it.

As most of the Teen Titans battle the terrorists, the one called Raven approaches the Mayor & the rest of the hostages.

"Please do not be afraid, people", she says. "I'm here to help you get to safety & away from these bad men."

Without another word, Raven calls upon her mystical forces to create another smokescreen which covers herself & the hostages in seconds before disappearing altogether.

One of the men aims a gun straight at Beast Boy's head, but Robin puts an end to _that _idea as he throws a Batarang at the man's hand, separating him from his weapon before pulling his staff & extending it. Rushing towards his foe, the Boy Wonder swings his staff at the man's legs & knocks him down to the ground before placing one end of it to his enemy's sternum, putting him out of commission.

Superboy deflects the men's bullets with just his chest, doing no visible damage to his person as Wonder Girl does the same with her bracelets, moving them as fast as she's being shot at, creating a chorus of pings.

"Forget it, boys!", Superboy says, walking up to his attackers like he was out for a simple stroll in the park. "I'm related to the Man of Steel himself! Those peashooters do nothing more than tickle! But this _won't_!"

When he gets within range, Superboy gives his & Wonder Girl's aggressors a hard shove in the chest with each hand, sending them flying backwards towards the wall with such force they leave an imprint in it before collapsing to the floor, their visions in spots & grabbing their chests in pain.

Kid Flash simply catches the bullets being shot at him with his bare hands, moving them in a red blur that leaves crimson streaks in their wake. Starfire shoots orange-yellow beams from her own hands, aiming them at the guns the men hold, melting them upon contact & forcing the enemies to drop them when they become too hot to the touch. Cyborg transforms his right hand into his personal favorite weapon-his Sonic Generator. A stream of white & blue energy shoots forth from this & knocks back most of the remainder of the terrorists, driving them to the ground without their guns.

"There's plenty more where _that _came from, boys!", Cyborg warns, aiming his weapon at the men even though most were down for the count. "Now, are you all ready & willing to call it a night? Or do you want to be even _more _stupid than you already are?"

"_Fools!_ Don't think you've won just yet!", the lead terrorist barked, holding the self-made bomb in his hands. With but a touch, he activates the doomsday device & sets the timer to have it detonate.

_In ten seconds!_

"_NO!_", Robin yelled.

"Less than ten seconds? _Plenty _of time!", Kid Flash says, racing in a blurry streak of red & yellow as he snatches the bomb from the man's hands before he even knows what hit him. Like his namesake, Kid Flash rushes right out of City Hall, bomb in hand. Wonder Girl wraps up the leader in her lasso like a cowboy would a runaway buck. At that same time, Raven mystically reappears in her trademark cloud of smoke.

"All the hostages have been freed & are unharmed", she says.

"I wonder how Kid Flash…", Beast Boy started saying as he transformed himself into a giant octopus to round up the downed terrorists into a pile when the aforementioned Titan appears like magic & rejoins the team.

"Relax, gang. It's all taken care of", the young speedster says just two seconds before the bomb he took out of City Hall explodes from a distance, its sound loud but muffled.

"Whoa!", Beast Boy says as he regains his bipedal form & Cyborg then changes his Sonic Generator back into his right hand.

"You said it, Green Beans!", Cyborg says. "Even from far off, I _felt _that!"

"We _all _did, Mr. Roboto!"

Nods came from the rest of the team.

"Where exactly _did _you take that bomb to, Kid Flash?", Starfire wondered.

"Oh, just out in the middle of San Francisco Bay", he replied. "Not even a tugboat was occupying the water where I left it."

"_That _far out?", Wonder Girl says. "That was some blast for us to feel it all the way here!"

"Nice try, fellas, but you _still_ don't win a cigar for your blasphemous effort!", Superboy says as he grabs the leader, still bound by Wonder Girl's lasso, by his lapels with one hand & lifts him a foot or two off the ground. "Now it's Q & A time!"

"That it is! Start talking!", Robin demanded as Superboy lowered him down to eye level. "Who hired you to blow up San Francisco City Hall? What did you & your men hope to accomplish by this insane act?"

The leader laughs maniacally for several moments before answering.

"You will all find out soon enough, Boy Wonder!" He turns to his men, who were down for the count but far from out & stare at him. The leader nods to his men as they all return the gesture, which was all it took for them to carry out their next move. A small chorus of chinks come next, followed by something that became utterly horrid.

All the terrorists dropped to the ground & started trembling as if a sudden chill hit them, each one mumbling nonsense.

But Robin knew better.

"Suicide capsules!", he announced as he & the rest stepped back from the horror that was now laying before them. The dozen terrorists convulsed violently as the spots where their mouths are began to show a dark patch, followed by some of the contents of the aftermath of their capsules as they seep through the masks they wore. Their convulsions had lasted several horrific moments before they each remained still until not even the tiniest twitch occurred.

"Such a nasty fate…even for men like these", Starfire said with a pinch of clemency in her voice.

"I'll say", Kid Flash adds. "Fast as I am, even _I _couldn't see that coming."

"I doubt _any _of us could've, Bart", said Cyborg.

"Just what kind of terrorists _were _these guys? Al-Qaeda?", Beast Boy wondered.

"Let's find out, Garfield", Robin said, grabbing both the mask & goggles of the leader & yanking them right off. The man's mouth was still foaming, & his eyes were slitted. The top of his head had hardly any hair, making him look like Curly Howard of the Three Stooges.

"_Asian _terrorists?", Superboy & Wonder Girl said in unison, as the latter recalled her lasso & placed it back on her hip like her mentor Wonder Woman would do.

"Or maybe…", Robin continued, turning the dead leader over on his stomach. Detaching the yellow metal 'R' insignia from his chest, Robin uses the sharp point on it to make a cut in the man's shirt from top to bottom, making a perfect incision in one stroke. Pulling the torn shirt to the sides, he & the other Teen Titans see the dead man's back covered all over with many tattoos, many of which are dragons. He assumed the rest of the man's body was covered with them.

He also assumed that the other men had the same thing all over their own bodies, giving him no need to check them for tattoos.

_I thought so!_, Robin said to himself grimly. _Bruce & Dick gave me some schooling in the cave about these kind of people!_

"You & Conner were somewhat right in your assumption, Cassie", Robin says, looking up at her & replacing the 'R' back on the left side of his chest. "What we're looking at here, gang, are several members of the _Yakuza_! I'm sure you all know what _that _means!"

"Japanese mafia!", the others say simultaneously with scowled eyes.

_This is bad. This is _very _bad!_, Robin said to himself.

_Outside City Hall:_

The San Francisco police arrived just two minutes after the Teen Titans had defeated the Yakuza members, their bodies being brought out in body bags along with all the unfortunate staff members who were shot & killed before they even knew what hit them. Several officers had gone back inside to give the building a more thorough inspection, even though the Mayor & all of his surviving staff highly believe there were no more Yakuza members left within. During this time, the Mayor & his staff were telling both the police & Teen Titans of what occurred inside from the time of their being taken hostage to the time of the young heroes' arrival. In turn, Robin had begun _his _explanation to the authorities of their takedown of the Yakuza members up to their point of death by suicide.

"The Yakuza, huh?", said the Mayor. "I _thought _their leader had sounded foreign when we heard him speak! But what are they doing _here_?"

"During their creation in the 17th Century, Mr. Mayor, the Yakuza have branched out & have spread their operations & terror into other countries besides just their homeland of Japan", Robin explains. "The Yakuza have reached places such as the Philippines, China, Mexico, as well as here in America in cities like Hawaii, Las Vegas, New York City, Los Angeles, & right here in San Francisco itself. They specialize in smuggling lots of goods, including illegal substances such as crystal methamphetamine, heroine, uncensored pornography, & the traditional firearms. They're also keen on slave trading for the right price, with young women being the main protagonists, & they're not above laundering money like most crime organizations. Plus, as Mexico often does, they tend to smuggle in illegal immigrants under the radar of the authorities, which is probably how _they _came here to the city."

Robin points to where the bodies of the Yakuza were as they were being loaded in the back of a meat wagon before one of the authorities closes the back doors & bangs on the side, telling the driver to take off.

"Some of the most popular Yakuza clans are Toua Yuai Jigyo Kumiai, the Aizukotetsu-kai, the Inagawa-kai, the Sumiyoshi-rengo, & the biggest one of all: the Yamaguchi-gumi", the Boy Wonder went on. "Those incidents in Japan I've heard about from a week & a half ago, ranging from the power outage at the Hokkaidodai Hospital to the tragic car bombing death of the country's late Prime Minister Akihiko Chikuma, may very well be Yakuza-related. Whether it's from those barbarians' clan or another, I honestly couldn't say. They didn't really stay alive long enough for us to interrogate them, as you all know."

"Well, whatever the case may be with those men, I'm sure we'll be getting ID on them soon enough, Robin", said the police captain on the scene. "You & your group did good in there just now. We're all in your debt."

"We are grateful to have been here when we could, officer", says Starfire. "It's just too bad we could not have saved the ones who have been killed by those soulless monsters."

"We know how you must be feeling about that, Starfire", said the Mayor. "But think of it like this: had you kids _not _shown up here in time, this would've been so much worse than what it was."

Everyone nodded in agreement silently.

"Don't you worry, Starfire", Wonder Girl said, kindly taking the alien princess' arm. "No matter how long it takes, we'll find the ringleader in all this & make him pay dearly for tonight's fiasco-even if we have to search _every _Yakuza group to do it."

Starfire couldn't suppress a grin.

"You truly are a good person, Wonder Girl", the alien princess says warmly. "It's hardly a wonder as to why Donna Troy gave you her former name."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

_And I'm sure it means a lot to Donna herself even now_, Cassie said to herself, her own smile fading away at the thought of when the original Wonder Girl (who lived many previous lives, from orphaned infant to one of the Titans of Myth to one of the original batch of Teen Titans), now called Troia, who was killed by a rogue Superman android along with Omen (Lilith Clay, who became a member of the original Teen Titans lineup after helping to rid the world of Trigon, the demonic father of Raven, from destroying the planet). Because of this tragedy, both bands of young heroes the Titans (Nightwing, Arsenal, Jesse Quick, Argent, Tempest, Cyborg) & Young Justice (Robin, Impulse, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Empress) had disbanded. Not long after both teams dissolved, Cyborg wished to reinvent the Teen Titans in honor of Lilith & Troia's memories, & this new batch of young heroes became what they are now, but not without a quick change or two. A new Titans Tower was built in San Francisco on a nearby island outside the city as the original one in New York City was destroyed by Trigon, followed by the Wildebeest Society's destruction of the second one. New costumes were made & worn by Superboy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, & Impulse (who renamed himself Kid Flash after getting his right kneecap shot off by a Jehrico-possessed Deathstroke the Terminator, the Teen Titans' greatest enemy). 

Sad as the loss of Lilith & Troia are, Cassandra Sandsmark knew it was time to move on.

And she will honor the name of Wonder Girl for as long as she can.

That's when Beast Boy speaks up, interrupting Cassie's thought process.

"The sooner we find these Japanese clowns, the better! The only problem with that is, since what Robin says is true, we're talking about hundreds-maybe even _thousands_-of Yakuza clans across the globe, & that could take us months, maybe even years! How do we even know where to start looking for the source of tonight's attack?"

"Beast Boy's got a good point, gang", Superboy says. "We're all literally looking at the proverbial needle in a haystack."

Just prior to Garfield & Conner's comments, a cell phone rings in the back of one of the patrol cars, getting their attention.

"Did any of you officers leave your cell phone in your vehicles?", asked Raven.

"No, Miss Raven", said a black officer. "We all got ours on us. The one that's ringing is probably the same one that I took off of…" 

That was when the answer hit everyone right in the face, & Kid Flash was literally the first one to go & get it in under a second, handing it to Robin. The Boy Wonder saw the caller ID on the phone's little window, but unfortunately could not make out the Japanese kanji showing on it.

Fortunately, he knows someone who _can_, & he wastes no time in tossing it to that very someone.

To Cyborg.

"You know what to do with this, Cyborg", Robin says.

"You better _believe _I do, Robin!", Cyborg says with enthusiasm. Snatching the cell phone in his left hand with great accuracy, he jams a wire from his wrist into the phone's port before flipping it open to answer it. When he speaks, his voice is a dead-on imitation of the deceased Yakuza clan's leader, & he talks in flawless Japanese.

"Hello?"

"Tamura, it's me-Kanemitsu", said the voice on the other side of the conversation. "It's been three days since I smuggled you & your men into America. I need a progress report from you. Tell me-have you accomplished your mission in San Francisco yet?"

There was a slight pause before Cyborg answers back.

"Yes. It's done. The San Francisco City Hall is nothing more than a memory now. The Mayor & several of his staff became part of the festivities, if you catch my meaning. When do you want us to return?"

"Whenever you're able to. Head to the building on the corner of Octavia & Sutter Streets in Little Osaka, room 101. There you will meet my contact Hayama. He will fit you & your men up with false identities to enable you to head back to Japan. Take a plane to the Minamimatsuura District of Nakadori Island, between Mt. Shiraki & Mt. Miune. Once you get there, you will meet one of my lookouts, Hishima. He'll take you all to our private shack where our stockpile awaits. The boss is ready to make his move very soon now. I'd like for you to be part of it."

"Thank you, Kanemitsu. We'll get started right away. See you on Nakadori Island. Tamura out."

Cyborg folds the cell phone closed & tosses it to the black officer-the same one who had pointed out Tamura's phone.

"Got a trace on that call, Cyborg?", asked Beast Boy.

"Sure did, spinach-chin!", he says. "But even if I hadn't, I got the location to Tamura's buddies. I'll tell you all about it once we get the Titans Jet prepped up for takeoff."

"Kid Flash?", Robin said, staring at the young speedster.

"Leaveittome!", Kid Flash says, speeding off out of sight in a streak of red & yellow.

"There was more from that conversation, I take it", Raven said, not a question.

"There was", Cyborg replied, turning towards the police captain. "Captain, there's a man at the building on the corner of Octavia & Sutter Streets who was going to give Tamura & his boys false IDs in order to return to Japan under your radar. His name is Hayama, & he's located in room 101 of that place."

"Good to hear it, Cyborg! We'll get right on it!", the captain says, signaling his men to get moving. In just a matter of seconds, the police were all gone in their patrol cars, heading for the address Cyborg handed to them.

"Well Superboy, it looks like we _both _get our wish!", Beast Boy says. 

"Looks that way, Beast Boy!", Superboy said, slamming a fist into his palm. "And a damn good thing too! After what happened here, I'm in the mood to bust some _more _heads!"

"I believe that's something we can _all _agree on, Superboy", Starfire said. "I believe this is what you people would call 'Christmas in July', am I right?"

"Ho-ho-ho, goldie!", Beast Boy quipped. "Let's go & deliver some holiday jeers to those Yakuza jerks!"

"Kid Flash should have the jet up & running by now, so I will see you all at the Tower", said Raven as she disappears in a cloudy mist.

"You all heard her, folks. Back to the Tower", Robin said.

That said, those who can fly on their own take to the air, with Starfire taking hold of Cyborg, Superboy doing the same with Robin, & Beast Boy changing into a hawk as they make their way towards their headquarters, leaving the Mayor & his surviving staff behind but not before one of them makes a fond farewell.

"Good night, folks! Stay safe!", Wonder Girl says, fading from sight.

_We are now, thanks to you all, Wonder Girl!_, the Mayor says to himself as the Teen Titans disappear completely from view.

Their next stop: Nakadori Island, Japan.

**CHAPTER II**

_Nakadori Island, Japan:_

Even at full throttle, the flight in the Titans Jet took a good nine or ten hours to streak across the Pacific Ocean in complete stealth mode, making it almost deathly quiet as it flies at high velocities. With Cyborg at the helm, the Teen Titans have chosen to get some winks of sleep in order to be refreshed for when the time comes in taking down Hishima & whoever else might be on patrol at their destination. Even though Victor Stone seems awake, in actuality he's only _half_ so: his human half is taking the catnap it needs while his machine half is currently handling all the chores of keeping the jet operative & flying smoothly without a hitch. Robin (in the co-pilot's seat) is resting comfortably, as the others are doing so in the rear, sleeping sweet dreams without care like the Whos in Whoville.

A sudden beeping puts Cyborg now fully awake on both his halves, & Robin does the same, standing at full attention (one of many traits his mentor Batman had taught him) as he goes over the instruments as Cyborg looks out the window. It was still dark out, which was hardly a surprise to either Titan, as it was just after midnight when they left San Francisco & it took close to a full half-day to reach their destination. While the City by the Bay is bathing in morning sun, Japan is getting its night owls out.

As an inside joke, Victor figures that Tim Drake is quite used to being in darkness like his mentor is.

"Another several hundred yards, & we'll have arrived, Vic", Robin said, checking all the calculations carefully.

"We'll be on land in no time, Robin", Cyborg said. "Let me slow this bird down & find a suitable place to set her down."

The Boy Wonder searches the computerized map on the screen to find that very place Victor was referring to.

"_That _looks most promising, Vic", Robin says, pointing at the spot which he believes most perfect to place their craft. 

"That patch of land just right across the water of Higashikonourago?", Cyborg asked as Robin nodded. "Good thinking. I don't think we could've found any better place to take her down at. We better wake up the troops back there."

"Allow me", Robin said, getting up from his seat & walking towards the rear where Beast Boy (in the guise of a dog) & the other Titans are napping. Robin gently shakes each one awake & tells them they've arrived at their destination.

"How long has it been since we left 'Frisco?", Kid Flash wondered.

"About nine to ten hours, give or take", Robin replied.

"That's _all_? Felt more like only four to six to _me_", said Superboy.

"When your conscious self goes into sleep, it can seem that way, Conner", Wonder Girl says. "It's similar to when you feel a sudden urge of pain: what seemed like hours, was in reality, only minutes or seconds."

"An interesting fact, Mrs. Sandsmark. I'll be sure to remember that for my test next week."

Cassandra smirks at Superboy's attempt at humor. The young hero couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Did you sleep okay, Raven?", Starfire asks her longtime friend & Titans teammate as she rises from her seat.

"I slept even _better _than okay, Koriand'r", Raven replied. "This is one of those few times I slept without receiving any horrible dreams. I assume there's something about sleeping in aircraft which is most tranquil for a tortured soul. I'll have to remember to try & do so more often."

"Goooood evening, ladies & gentlemen!", Beast Boy says cheerfully, rising from the floor & converting back to his human form. "We've arrived at our destination of Nakadori Island! We hope you all had a pleasant flight, & thank you for flying Titans Airlines!"

"Then again…", Raven said with sarcasm, causing smirks all around.

_Good old Garfield! Always quick with a crack up his sleeve!_, Victor thought.

Like a normal bird, Cyborg landed the Titans Jet close to the trees in order to keep their craft partly hidden & away from prying eyes as much as they can. Exiting the jet, Robin begins addressing the team.

"All right, gang. We go the rest of the way on foot from here on in. We don't want to tip our hand too soon, so for now only two of you will go out & scour the area."

"And those two will be you & Beast Boy, Kid Flash", Cyborg said. "Both your speed & Garfield's ability to become any animal will give you the best cover & roam the area virtually undetected. The moment either of you see anything unusual…"

"We report back here", Kid Flash says. "I get it, Vic. I _have _done surveillance work before, you know."

"Like you did on Apokolips as Impulse?", Wonder Girl brought up, crossing her arms with a grin on her face. "Your recklessness almost got us _stuck _on that hellhole."

"That was then & this is _now_, Cassie! Geez! Don't you guys have _any _faith in me?"

"Cassandra's only teasing, Bartholomew", Starfire assures him. "Of _course _we have faith in you. Be safe."

Kid Flash nods.

"Let's get moving, Garfield", he says. "Before their morality gives way to their judgement about us."

"Yeah, I don't think they'd want us to get _too _much of a swelled head!", Beast Boy says, forming himself into an eagle & taking to the skies as Kid Flash raced off into the island's foliage.

"Maybe we _were _just a tad too hard on Bart, gang", Superboy said. "After all, he almost _died _on Apokolips, got his kneecap shot off by Deathstroke…"

"Easy, Conner", said Robin. "Bart's committed to our group. He does his best like the rest of us here. Don't forget: when Deathstroke had attacked us in San Francisco that time, he _really _stepped up & matured into his namesake."

"I guess reading all the books in the city's Public Library at super-speed can do that for a person", Cassie says. "Even for one such as Bart."

"He once told me that he was going to have The Flash in _his_ shadow, & considering how valiantly he fought with us against Slade Wilson, I'm more than ready to believe it." 

"And he _is _one of my best friends, so he deserves to bear the name Kid Flash, just as Wally West once did", Superboy says. _But like the others, would Bart still think so if he found out that half of my DNA is from Lex Luthor, the world's most dangerous man?_, he says to himself, still finding it hard to believe that he was half cloned from Superman's longtime enemy, a secret only Robin knows about so far.

"Think of it this way", Raven starts to say. "If Garfield can deliver when it counts-and he _has_, then young Bartholomew Allen will make proud the mantle of The Flash, just as Jay Garrick, Barry Allen _and _Wally all have."

"I can relate", said Robin. "Even though Batman keeps it to himself most of the time, he knows I do both Dick Grayson and, to an extent, Jason Todd, proud."

"Same here, Tim", said Cassie. "When Wonder Woman first came to Gateway City to work at the museum with my mom, I wanted to follow in her footsteps. At first, I was pretty much of a tomboy even when we were Young Justice, but now that I'm with the Teen Titans, I feel like I've grown up so much in such a short time, having seen & done things most girls my age would never _dream _of. But I can tell that I'm making her proud-_and _Donna Troy."

"At least you three _have _mentors to look up to", Cyborg says. "Me, all I wanted to be was a star athlete until that accident in my parent's lab made me what I am now. And Garfield lost both his parents in a boating accident, followed by the Doom Patrol when they were all killed in an explosion. He tried Hollywood for a while, but _that _didn't go over too well for him either. This is the only family he's _got _now."

"Same goes for me & Raven", Starfire says. "I was traded to a ruthless race called the Citadels in order for my home planet Tamaran to be spared. Escaping, I fled here to Earth in search of a place I can call home, & the Teen Titans had helped me adapt very quickly to it. During that horrible Imperiex War, my homeworld had gotten destroyed, making Earth feel more my home than it ever was before. As for Raven, I take it you all remember what I explained to you back at the tower not too long ago."

"Every last word of it", replied Robin. 

"How could we _forget_?", Superboy said. "No offense, Raven, but your origin & family tree is so scary, it'd make people like George Romero & Stephen King green with envy!"

"No offense taken, Superboy", Raven said with a small smile. "My background _is _more or less a horror story. But I know I can find peace & solace here with the Teen Titans. I could not ask for a better family."

Just then, Kid Flash returns in a gust of wind & red-yellow streak.

"Welcome back, Bart", said Superboy. "Find anything?"

"It's just as Vic described it to us on the way here", Kid Flash began. "We got eight armed goons between Mt. Miune & Shiraki. I couldn't make out who Hishima was, for they were all wearing the same get-up as the late Tamura & his gang."

"And what of Garfield?", Starfire asked.

"I informed him to their location & asked that he keep a close eye on them until the rest of us arrived on the scene."

"You did good, Bart", said Robin. "Let's go in pairs. Superboy & I will form one, Starfire & Cyborg in another, & that leaves Wonder Girl & Raven as the last. Kid Flash, since you know the way, you're going to guide us but don't go too far ahead of us. Let's all stay close to each other, at about fifteen to twenty feet apart, no more than that. And let's all remain close to the ground so they can't spot us coming from a mile away."

"Good pairs & neat strategy, Robin", Cyborg says. "Let's go & clean up the garbage that's polluting this peaceful & beautiful land!"

"Let's!", the rest of the Teen Titans said together, & they all departed with their partner as Kid Flash took lead into the area which is Nakadori Island. Flying low, they keep to the greenery for cover, keeping the keenest eyes & sharpest ears & senses out on full alert for anything hidden, in case Kid Flash may have accidentally overlooked something, such as a trap or a group of men lying in wait if anyone wandered too deep into the territory.

But so far so good: no hidden surprises awaited them, & Kid Flash had lead his team right to the spot where he saw the men the first time in just fifteen minutes. As the young speedster had described, the men _were _dressed like Tamura & his gang, only this time their mouths were uncovered. But they were armed to the teeth, sporting rifles, handguns, bandoliers with grenades attached, knives & plenty of ammunition. One even has a 12-gauge shotgun held in his hands as a mother would her child. In his mouth between his teeth was a lit cigar, which he dragged on.

_I'll bet Bruce's income that he's the lookout boss, Hishima_, Robin thought, watching the cigar-smoking individual from behind a grove of trees with the rest of his team. He watches with care as this man signals to one other, who nods & moves up to him & hands him a walkie-talkie as he speaks into it for several moments before throwing it down to the ground in disgust. He then turns towards his men & gives them instructions, readying their weapons.

Robin was right in his assumption: the irate man _is _Hishima.

"I take it that's Hishima, & he must've heard what went down in old 'Frisco", said a low, familiar voice from behind the Titans. It was Beast Boy, disguised as a ferret, as he returns to normal from a tree branch & hops down.

"You guessed correctly, Garfield", said Cyborg. "I'd say the cigar was a dead giveaway."

"You also guessed right about him hearing of Tamura's failure at City Hall", Superboy said. "It won't be long before they start to relocate to another area to avoid being caught."

"Too bad for them, being caught is _exactly _what's going to happen to them!", said Starfire.

"So, how do we go about this, gang?", Beast Boy wondered.

"I've got the perfect start", Robin says, turning to Garfield with a smile.

Garfield Logan wondered further, but got the notion in no time.

Then _he _grins.

Hishima takes another quick drag from his stump of a cigar before throwing it down to the ground & putting it out with his boot. Just as his cigar gets extinguished, he notices a rustling on the ground from a brush only two feet from where his foot is. Bending down for a closer look, he lets out a yelp of surprise & shock from what emerges out of the little piece of shrubbery.

He was staring at a green Hydrophis Belcheri Sea Snake-the most poisonous snake in the world!

For all his bravado, Hishima always had a huge fear of the legless reptiles, & he backs away from what lay at his feet before him, falling down on his ass & stumbling backwards on his hands & feet like a crab. His men saw what their leader was crawling away from, & they aim their weapons at the snake that frightens Hishima, firing once he gets out of their line of fire.

But as quick as these men were on the draw, the snake was even faster & it springs to one side & changes its appearance to that of a green timber wolf.

And it speaks even as it gets shot at.

"Let's go, Titans!"

"That's our cue! Titans-_go!_", Robin cried out, & the rest of Beast Boy's team leap into action, each one picking their specific target. Realizing who their adversaries are, Hishima's men break out the heavy artillery within their arsenal by readying their machine guns, shotguns, & grenades. Half of the men throw their pineapples at the team as soon as they're able, determined to blow them to kingdom come.

"_Grenades!_", shouted Cyborg, & his warning comes in the nick of time. The Teen Titans disperse at the sight of the oncoming projectiles except for Raven. Standing in front of the deadly pineapples, Raven unleashes her soul-self (a black cloak in the form of her namesake) & all the grenades thrown at the young heroes enter & disappear into her soul-self, not one of them going off-at least not on _this _plane of existence.

The immediate threat of grenades gone, Raven's soul-self re-emerges with her person.

"Surrender your weapons now, or I'll swallow all of _you _into that other dimension like I did your grenades!", Raven told the unbelieving Yakuza group. "And take it from me, it _isn't _a very pretty sight at all!"

"I'd take her advice if I were you, gentlemen!", said Starfire. "_I've _been inside that other dimension she speaks of, & it scares even _me_! And I don't scare easy!"

Regaining his composure, Hishima shouts an obscenity in English at the young heroes & orders his men to continue firing. 

_They _never _listen, do they?_, thought Superboy as he charges a man firing his shotgun at him, doing no more damage to him than any of Tamura's men did, with the shells bouncing off his chest like the pellets were nothing more than popcorn thrown at him. Getting in the guy's face, Kon-El uses his tactile telekinesis to disassemble the man's weapon by mere touch like a cheap toy or model. To add insult to injury, Superboy knocks the man out with a _plink _from his finger, a method favorable by Superman himself.

One by one, Hishima's men fall before the might of the Teen Titans despite all the heavy resistance they put up: Kid Flash races & steals all of the bandoliers, preventing the men from using any more of their grenades as Raven unleashes her soul-self again for Bart to toss into to keep them out of their hands before clobbering them with rapid punches at high velocity; Beast Boy ups the ante by changing into a Velociraptor (identical to the ones from the 'Jurassic Park' films) & pouncing on one man with a pistol, ramming him up againat a tree & letting him drop to the ground in pain all over his body; Cyborg crushes another rifle with his left hand into useless scrap, but the man pulls a knife out to stab Victor into what he believes his heart. All he manages to do was hit Cyborg's wrist, breaking his knife in the process. The tin man then tells him that while he's half-machine, he has more heart than his attacker could ever imagine before sending him to the ground by a well-placed right fist; Starfire & Wonder Girl team up to take down another two aggressors as the young Amazon warrior whips her lasso at their weapons like a whip & having that same effect, causing the men to drop their armaments with sore wrists as the Tamaran princess clobbers both by flying straight towards them with her fists stretched out, hitting them in the solar plexus.

All that remains was Hishima himself, squaring off with Robin.

Superboy was about to intervene, but Cyborg placed a hand out to stop him, saying that Robin wants to handle the leader on his own. The message was spread to the others, & they all stayed on the sidelines.

Hishima & Robin stood & stared defiantly at one another, the former holding his pistol as the latter holds his staff.

"Let us make this more interesting, shall we?", Hishima says, tossing his gun away. He then reaches back with his right hand & pulls out the genuine choice of weapon in the Land of the Rising Sun.

A samurai sword.

Robin was unfazed by this new sight.

"Let's go, Hishima!", the Boy Wonder said, his staff raised in a defensive position. That said, Hishima rushes towards Robin with his sword raised as well, wanting to slice his younger foe literally in half. With a master swiftness, Hishima swings his weapon that would've surely made short work of his enemy had he not leaped out of the way just in time, using his staff as a launch. Putting some distance between him & his foe, Robin stands ready as Hishima rushes him again, but this time Robin has a surprise or two of his own for him. When he gets within range, the Boy Wonder launches himself again, only this round he does it _at _Hishima, his boots hitting him in the chest as the sword-wielding lunatic lands on his back. 

But even that doesn't begin to bring Hishima down: getting up almost instantly, he faces Robin again, who turns around just in time to block his foe's sword with his staff, the blade only inches from his face. Hishima repeatedly swings his sword at Robin in an attempt to cut him into numerous pieces, but every strike was blocked by the Boy Wonder's weapon. However, Robin could not tell just how much longer his staff will last up to a samurai sword, as those things are undoubtedly made of the finest metals. Sooner or later, Hishima will either get in a lucky shot or cut his staff (& him) in two separate halves.

He needs to end this now.

"I must admit, Robin-san! For one younger than myself, you put up quite a battle!", praised Hishima. 

"That's because I had a good teacher-the Batman!", Robin says, just as he blocks another swing just before he jams his staff right at Hishima's chin with all his might, throwing him off-balance & enabling Robin to swing his staff like a baseball bat & strike Hishima in the face as he brings his foe down like the rest of his men had been, dropping his sword in the process.

"A fine display of skill, Robin", Starfire says.

"Couldn't have done it better ourselves", Wonder Girl says.

"You the _man_, Robbie!", Beast Boy quips.

_Thanks gang_, Robin says to himself as he retracts his staff down to size & grabs Hishima by his lapels & taking off his goggles & mask. Hishima had short black hair & brown eyes, but Robin had no time to admire his suave appearance as he was appalled by nearing him this close, although the leftover stench from his cigar was more so.

"All right, Hishima!", Robin snapped angrily. "You're going to give us the _exact _location of your hidden shack where you're keeping your stockpile! Now _talk!_"

"_Blow me!_", spat Hishima.

Robin gritted his teeth in disgust & drove his right fist to mess up Hishima's good looks when a distant but sudden explosion erupted. It was low but still more than enough to be heard by friend & foe alike.

"Where did _that _come from?", asked Beast Boy.

"It sounded like it came just north of us!", Superboy said, pointing in the direction.

"Probably where your hidden stash is at, huh, Hishima?", Robin said, hauling him up as Wonder Girl wraps him in her lasso. "What say we all go have a look-see?"

"What about the _rest _of his men, Robin?", Cyborg asks. "We can't just leave them here."

"You guys go on ahead without me", Kid Flash says, supplying the answer. "I'll take these Yakuza jerks back to the jet & secure them nice & tight before rejoining you."

It only took a second for Robin to make up his mind.

"Do it. Let's move, Titans!"

Kid Flash wasted not a second longer, & he was gone in the blink of an eye, taking the first of Hishima's men with him. At that same time, the other Teen Titans rushed off north towards the source of that sudden explosion. Wonder Girl took Hishima, still bound by her lasso as Robin was once more taken by Superboy, & Cyborg by Starfire. Beast Boy takes the form of a sparrow & flies alongside everyone. Raven had also chosen to fly on her own power this time around, as teleporting takes quite a bit from her stamina. The group head up to Mt. Shiraki & they reach it in another fifteen minutes. As they got closer to their new destination, they all occasionally hear two different sounds that don't necessarily resemble anything like explosions at all. One sounded like an overgrown child yelling in protest, the other like a blaring klaxon of some kind. It was unlike anything the Teen Titans had ever heard before, but as they got nearer to it, those two individual sounds were more than recognizable to Hishima, & he starts to squirm in Wonder Girl's lasso in fear.

"Quit it, Hishima, or I'll carry you unconscious!", she warns him.

"But you _can't _take me to where that explosion was!", he pleads. "Not now!"

"Why not, huh? You admit that Robin was right about your stash being here in the Mt. Shiraki area?"

"It's no longer the stash or the explosion that worries me, Wonder Girl! It's what perhaps _caused _it that frightens me! _Please_ don't do this!"

"Save your pleas, Hishima! You're coming with us for the ride, like it or lump it! Now _shut up_!"

Only several more yards did the Teen Titans go before they find a smoldering wreck of wood & metal. A huge cloud of black smoke hindered their view beyond it, but they can still hear the sounds of movement in the ground, along with those two sounds they heard as they had gotten closer. A strong gust of wind washed over everyone, slamming the cloud of smoke in their faces as they covered their eyes to prevent getting blinded. When the smoke had dissipated & the fires died with it, they can now see the foliage beyond the wrecked & useless shack of what once held weaponry inside-and something else.

_Two _something elses. And they were _huge_!

Everyone's eyes & mouths went agape at this new sight which lay now before them.

"Great Azarath!", Raven said in a low tone.

"X'hal!", said Starfire.

"Great Hera!", said Wonder Girl.

"Whoa!", said Beast Boy, Superboy, Cyborg & Robin.

Kid Flash then joins the gang.

"Hey gang, all the Japanese Joes are all tied securely in the jet and…_whoa_!"

Bart's eyes & mouth go agape like his friends & foe as _he _now bears witness to the sight in front of him.

This Yakuza case just got a whole lot weirder!

And _that _very thought was on _all _the Titans' minds.

**CHAPTER III**

_Mt. Shiraki, Nakadori Island, Japan, 10:15 p.m.:_

Throughout their career, the Teen Titans have had their share of bizarre sights (as well as opponents) in the past, such as Trigon's attempted takeover of Earth & Brother Blood & all his blind worshippers, but they must admit that _this _kind of spectacle takes the cake. At that moment, it seemed to everyone that they'd taken a trip back in time to the Mesozoic Era, commonly known as the 'Age of Reptiles', so to speak. Two gigantic creatures as different in appearance as they are in sound are currently staring in a face-off of epic proportions. The first creature was a quadrapedal beast that measured about 100 meters long & 60 meters high on all fours, & had a grayish tint to its flesh. Its back had a hard shell of some kind, covered with dozens, perhaps _hundreds_, of pointed spikes sticking out like a porcupine's that also covered the upper part of its tail. Its head was shaped very much like a crocodile's, having a half-dozen spikes sticking out in the rear & a single horn above its snout. Its mouth had yellow sharp teeth, with two on the upper jaw longer than the rest. This thing highly resembled the extinct Ankylosaurus from the late Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic, but with the absence of a thick wad of bone at the end of its tail. This is the beast that made the child-like cry as it roared in defiance at its enemy. It stood on two legs at a height of about 70 or so meters, but had a huge wingspread of mainly 120 meters from tip to tip. Three clawed fingers rested near the center of each wing, & a trio of clawed toes occupied its feet. A tail hung from the rear, short but not stubby. Its head had a gray pointed beak which had small sharp teeth within, & had three horns residing in the rear, the middle one being the longest. Spikes of a similar nature ran down its back & tail, & its eyes were yellow with black irises that narrowed as it stared at its quadrapedal foe. A maroon (dark red) hue colored its flesh, wheras its underside was lighter & had three rows of small points running down it. This creature, as it emitted its klaxon-like roar, resembled very much like the Pteranodon, one of many winged reptiles that roamed the skies in the late Cretaceous Period. 

While the Teen Titans can't even begin to describe what it is they're witnessing, Hishima has two names for it.

"Anguirus! Rodan!", he says in English in a low & terrified voice, the first name he refers to the Ankylosaurus-like creature & the latter name to the Pteranodon-like beast.

The two creatures stare at each other for another moment before Rodan becomes the first one to bellow out a screech, followed by Anguirus himself. It poses as a signal to attack, & that is precisely what both monsters do. Anguirus charges Rodan with his claws outstretched like a cat's in an attempt to gouge his enemy, but Rodan flaps his wings & takes to the air & out of harm's way. Anguirus rises on his hind legs, becoming bipedal, as he tries to get at his foe without any success. Rodan flies in the opposite direction & puts distance between him & Anguirus, but it's in no way a retreat. Making a suave 180 degree turn in the air, the giant pterodactyl heads straight for Anguirus at high speed in a move to ram him.

And he succeeds: like a train that's gone out of control, Rodan slams into Anguirus with sledgehammer force in his underside & pushes him into the side of the mountain, an impact that was felt by all now bearing witness, backing away as rocks & dirt start sliding down where the two prehistoric beasts have crashed into. In close quarters, both creatures really get into a fury which is not unlike two cats or dogs going at it. Anguirus begins clawing & gnashing his teeth at Rodan, hitting his chest & going for his neck. Rodan retaliates by pecking violently at Anguirus with his beak, making hits on his face, head & on the sides of his neck.

If Kid Flash were still Impulse, he'd think of Rodan as an overgrown Woody Woodpecker & possibly make the famous cartoon bird's trademark laugh while he was at it.

Both monsters howl in rage as each beast scores hits that begin to bleed. In spots on Anguirus where Rodan has struck, black ooze begins to spurt out of several wounds his avian foe had inflicted upon him. Rodan was no better: on his chest & slightly on his neck, fluid of a lime green color began seeping out from where Anguirus' teeth & claws had made contact at. The big pterodactyl was receiving more pain & bruises than he was dishing it out, & he knows better than to remain in this position for much longer; should this keep up, he's a goner.

Lifting him self up from the animalistic onslaught, Rodan again takes to the air & gets out of his enemy's reach. But Anguirus was a fierce fighter, & he refuses to allow his antagonist to escape him. Correcting himself in a bipedal position, Anguirus shakes off the rocks & dirt that fell on him when he crashed in the mountainside like a dog would do after it's gotten wet, a large crater left where the monsters crashed into. Bellowing in anger, the ankylosaur-beast leaps at an airborne Rodan, who simply lifts up higher to avoid his enemy's claws & teeth. When Anguirus gets to ground level again, he curls his limbs & tail & turns himself into a spiky ball as he rolls around like an instrument of death, similar to something like a torture device one might find in an ancient castle. Flapping his wings & staying in one spot, Rodan cautiously eyes his enemy for any kinds of tricks, never wavering in the attempt. Anguirus remains in his ball form, rolling around on the ground in no particular pattern as he dares his foe to make a move on him. 

How he can know where to go in this unusual characteristic for any animal is anyone's guess, even for Beast Boy himself.

Realizing he wasn't going to be foolish to take a dive at him, Anguirus bounces upwards to go & take the fight to Rodan. His leap at the pterodactyl was quick & sudden, but not so abrupt for Rodan as he manages to steer to one side & avoid the impact. Anguirus again slams into the mountainside, creating another small avalanche of rocks & dirt before landing on all four of his feet. Rodan swoops in for another attack, but now the ankylosaur has another trick prepped up. When Rodan gets within striking distance, Anguirus rises once more & from his mouth he emits a high-pitched sonic scream that catches Rodan unawares, & its power knocks him backwards to the ground on his back with a force that shakes the earth.

The sonic scream that Anguirus emitted caused the Teen Titans to place their hands hard over their ears, especially for Superboy, whose hearing is just as acute as anyone else's.

_WHOA! And I thought _Superman _had a whistle that loud!_, he thought to himself, recalling when the Man of Steel called upon Krypto in Smallville for Conner to take care of. 

_Damn! That creature's sonic scream would make Black Canary sooo green with envy!_, Robin thought to himself, recalling Dinah Lance's trademark attack.

_Good thing I wasn't a dog or a bat just now!_, Beast Boy said to himself. _That would've given me an earache for a _month_!_

_And I thought my Sonic Generator was bad news!_, thought Cyborg.

Anguirus roars in triumph at bringing his flying foe down, & now he rushes & leaps at the downed pterodactyl to finish him off. But just because an opponent is down doesn't necessarily mean that he's finished indefinitely, & that's something Anguirus is about to find out-the _hard _way.

Now it was Rodan's turn to display a surprise to an enemy. When Anguirus comes in close enough, the horns in the back of his head & spines begin to flicker & light up like runway lights & a white uranium heat beam emerges from Rodan's mouth & strikes Anguirus in his underside, knocking the ankylosaur down a few hundred yards before him & scorching his flesh. Getting upright in an instant, Rodan takes caution & strodes up to his fallen enemy, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of playing possum. 

Rodan was correct in his judgement: Anguirus _was _playing possum, & when his foe got too close for comfort, the ankylosaur spun a swift 180 degrees & swipes his tail at Rodan which hits him square in the chest where his wounds are. Rodan sears with pain & roars in anguish that echoes all around the immediate area. This act causes the pterodactyl to automatically fire his heat beam again, aiming for the cause of his agony. But Anguirus anticipated as much, & he stays with his back literally turned to his enemy as Rodan's uranium beam strikes Anguirus on his spiked shell, deflecting the blast away-heading directly towards the Teen Titans!

"_Heads up, gang!_", Beast Boy shouted as the young heroes all scatter in two directions in order to avoid getting scorched alive by the oncoming projectile. The uranium beam stays active for several seconds before ceasing, leaving a scorched trail of earth on the ground.

"Is everyone accounted for?", Robin asks, getting a 'yes' from mostly all.

Most, but not all.

When the Teen Titans turned to Wonder Girl's lasso, they find their prisoner Hishima as nothing more than a skeleton, charred by the searing heat of Rodan's heat ray as his bones keep on smoking with all signs of flesh & clothing burned away.

"Ouch! Hishima was scum, but he didn't deserve _this_!", said Superboy with empathy in his voice.

"Sorry guys", Wonder Girl said. "I should've been faster than I was."

"Don't sweat it, Cassie", said Robin. "It's no one's fault, let alone yours." _This is probably what happened to Kanemitsu, as I'm assuming he was in the shack when it got torched, _Robin thought to himself. 

"But now that Hishima's dead, how are we going to know where…", Cyborg started to say until angry roars from Anguirus & Rodan brought their attention to the battling creatures as they eye each other once again. The ankylosaur rises up on his hind legs & propels himself at Rodan with his claws out in front of him, determined to finish what he started before. But Rodan wasn't going to be suckered twice: in mid-air, Rodan flies up & snatches Anguirus by his shoulders with his clawed feet like a hawk would do with a mouse. Before Anguirus can even think of doing any harm to Rodan, the pterodactyl starts twirling himself in the air like he was a pair of helicopter blades, going faster & faster by the second. After what seemed like several minutes, Rodan then releases Anguirus as the ankylosaur heads again for the mountainside at a tremendous speed. In hopes to absorb the impact, Anguirus folds himself into his ball form just as he strikes the side of the mountain, creating a deep crater where he landed at. Falling to the ground, Anguirus lands on all fours as a cat would with impact that shakes the earth. He gets no chance to counterattack: as Rodan threw his enemy, he follows him & allows him to stand upright for another grab by his claws, this time in the neck just below his lower jaw. Anguirus' cry of pain & surprise gets cut short as the giant pterodactyl lifts him up again before flinging him up by a quick thrust of his legs, tossing him like one would confetti. Flying straight up after him, Rodan does a full loop in mid-air before laying his feet out in front of him & ramming Anguirus into his midsection at full force, never giving the ankylosaur time to curl into a ball. The impact hurls Anguirus into the mountainside before falling towards the ground. Too spent on stamina, the spiny creature slams into the earth in the same spot he hit before, & the ground under him opens up & swallows him like a large mouth as he cries out in pain. Seeing his foe being swallowed up, Rodan wants to make certain he stays there by firing his uranium heat beam at the mountainside where Anguirus hit, causing a large rockslide to fall upon & fill where the ankylosaur now occupies. Tons of rocks & dirt bury Rodan's enemy, & within moments, Anguirus becomes covered completely under the custom-made avalanche & out of sight.

His enemy defeated & seemingly dead, Rodan bellows out a victory roar that drowns out everything else.

But this victory comes with a price: Rodan drops to the ground on his feet & bends down on his knees, the blood loss making him weaker by the second, especially by fighting Anguirus.

"Whoa!", Superboy repeated. "_That's _a battle royal to end them all! What kind of creatures _are _those?"

"Before Hishima got fatal third-degree burns, I heard him say the two words 'Anguirus' & 'Rodan'", Wonder Girl explains. "I'm assuming _that's_ Rodan."

"And the poor creature is hurt from his fight with that Anguirus beast", Starfire says. "Its wounds are still bleeding from where it was cut & bitten."

"Like Cassandra, you assume correctly, Koriand'r", Raven says. "I can feel Rodan's pain from here, & unless treated, they may become infected & kill him even at his size."

"Do you think that's even _wise_, Raven?", Cyborg asks. "Don't forget: this thing tried to barbeque us only moments ago like Hishima was!"

"It never meant to do so, Victor. I doubt he even knew we were here to begin with, viewing his battle with Anguirus."

"But what _can_ we do to help him?", asked Kid Flash. "He's not your regular patient, & even _I _couldn't surmise how to get started."

"For all your speed-reading at the San Francisco Public Library, Bartholomew", Raven says, looking at him with a smirk, "you seem to forget that I can take a person's pain away. That ability of mine isn't limited to just people. I'm going to see what I can do for him."

Raven gets a few steps before Beast Boy walks up & stops her.

"Hold on a sec there, Raven", he says.

"Garfield, what…"

"I'm all for helping Rodan as much as you are, but he doesn't know what to make of any of us yet. If you just go rushing up to him, he might mistake you for an enemy as he did Anguirus & roast you alive. I couldn't bear to see that happen to you again."

Raven knew Garfield Logan had a point. During the proposed wedding of Starfire & Dick Grayson (the first Robin who became Nightwing), Trigon's evil influence had taken over her body & soul, & she began attacking her friends without any remorse & with no way of stopping herself. It was only when she got completely vaporized by Starfire & Green Lantern Kyle Rayner that Raven finally found peace with herself, with only her soul-self surviving until she was given a brand new body by a new younger version of the Teen Titans' longtime foe Brother Blood.

And Raven is really starting to enjoy her new life in her new body not just with the team she'd been a part of for a long time, but as an actual _person_, having done things she's never done in her previous incarnation: going shopping, hanging out with friends, & all the other things that regular girls her age would normally do. She can also sense that Garfield has deep feelings for her since her resurrection, & for some reason, she allows herself to feel it as he does. Then again, both of them _had _been together since she helped re-form the Teen Titans in order to repel the great evil that is her father Trigon.

Just not like _that_. Until now.

_Garfield, you haven't changed one bit_, Raven thought.

"So what do you suggest?", she asked orally.

"Let me go approach him first to reassure him that we're not more enemies", Beast Boy offers. "I'm the one here best qualified to do that."

"He _does _have a very good point with that, Raven", said Cyborg.

Raven nodded.

"Agreed, Garfield", she says. "Only try & do it quickly. I sense his pain rising with each second that passes."

Beast Boy nods himself & takes to the skies, forming himself into the most appropriate guise for this scenario-a pterodactyl.

Even in great pain, Rodan can sense Beast Boy coming closer & stays on his guard. The giant pterodactyl was in no mood for games: any false moves from this new coming arrival & he will roast it alive where it soars, kin or not.

"Easy there, big guy", the pterodactyl-formed Beast Boy says in the most reassuring voice he can muster. "I'm here to help, & so are my friends. There's someone here who can ease your pain & quite possibly close up your wounds, but we need your cooperation to do it. Believe me, we're not here to pick a fight with you. We want to _help _you-help you get better. Will you allow us to do that?"

Despite Rodan's inability to understand human speech, he nevertheless understands the small green creature's gesture & its tone of voice declares to Rodan that it isn't aggressive in the slightest. He takes a quick look at the other Teen Titans, & even from a distance, he can see the compassionate faces on each one of them. 

Rodan lets out a low rumble, all the answer Beast Boy needs for one.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!", Beast Boy says happily, turning towards Raven. "Okay, Nurse Raven! He's all yours!"

Raven lifted herself off the ground & quickly but carefully soars towards Rodan, who sees her approach with fascination, albeit caution. He's giving the young witch the benefit of the doubt like he has with Beast Boy, but any deception & Rodan won't think twice about frying the two where they are.

_I understand your need to be cautious of us, Rodan_, Raven says to him telepathically. _But as my comrade Beast Boy has told you, we're here to help. I can sense your pain, & it does hurt quite much. Allow me to take away as much as I am able to._

With that message sent to Rodan's mind, he watches (& allows) Raven to come near him as she approaches where the wounds are most severe. Raven stops at Rodan's chest where his foe Anguirus had slashed him with his claws, still bleeding. Placing her hands on his flesh, Raven concentrates her power in removing what she can from her very large patient, blocking out all other thoughts in the process. In no time, the anguish Rodan was feeling is suddenly being all drained away as his wounds start to close up & the bleeding ceases altogether. His vitality begins to return to his body, but in the meantime it was becoming too much for Raven.

_Not since I went against Doctor Light have I absorbed so much!_, Raven thought. _But then, I've never done this with a person of Rodan's size, let alone an animal! I don't know how much more I can absorb!_

With more of Rodan's pain flooding into her like water in a pipe, Raven cannot absorb any more of it & starts falling to the ground, her whole body going limp.

"Raven!", Beast Boy yelled as he dives after her at full speed to catch her before she hits.

Fortunately, someone _does _catch her in time, & that someone happened to be Starfire.

"Not to worry, Garfield", she says. "I noticed Raven getting stressed out from taking away Rodan's pain, so I came to her rescue before she started falling."

"Good thinking, goldie. Let's hope Raven's exhaustion isn't in vain."

Beast Boy's answer comes from a mighty & seemingly healthy roar from Rodan, who then spreads his wings to their full width like someone waking up & stretching to get the kinks out as he rises to his full height. His wounds are closed up, scarred but no longer bleeding. He feels as refreshed as someone who has just taken the best shower of his/her life.

To Beast Boy, Starfire & the rest of the Teen Titans, Rodan seems happy. 

_Very _happy!

"Regardless of Raven's collapsing, it seems she did the trick", Superboy says. "Rodan's as happy as a sandboy!"

"But is Raven herself all right?", Wonder Girl asks.

"Raven is not seriously hurt at all, Cassandra", Starfire says as she & Beast Boy rejoin the group, with the latter returning to his bipedal form. "She's just exhausted from her ordeal, & will be fine after a little rest."

"Glad to know, Kory", said Cyborg. "It's kind of ironic: here we came to help put an end to a threat by the Yakuza, & we run smack dab in the middle of two battling beasts, one of which we stayed to tend to."

Just then, Rodan takes off like a rocket straight up into the air at a speed that transcends most anything else (with the exception of the Flashes), bellowing a roar that can still be heard at a distance of a thousand feet & climbing rapidly still. In no time, Rodan was gone from sight, leaving the Teen Titans alone in the area.

"I guess Rodan wants to enjoy his newfound vitality", Beast Boy says, gleefully seeing the giant pterodactyl in full health.

"And _we _need to get back on track as to why we came here in the first place", said Wonder Girl. "We still haven't found Kanemitsu yet."

"Actually, Cassie, we _did_", Superboy said.

"Where, Conner?"

The Teen of Steel points to the remains of the shack that was a smoldering wreck by the time the Teen Titans arrived on the scene, giving Wonder Girl all the evidence she needs.

"Oh", she & Starfire said.

"Ouch!", said Beast Boy.

Robin, Kid Flash, Cyborg & Superboy nodded.

"Kanemitsu's remains were in there, along with five other men", replied the Teen of Steel.

"It's tragic, I know, but we _still _have a lead", said Kid Flash. "While I was securing up the rest of Hishima's men, I discovered IDs & other papers of importance on their person."

"What did you discover, Bartholomew?", asked Starfire.

"Just this: these men, including Hishima, all came from the city of Fukuoka, from within the Tojinmachi District. I guess that settles where our next stop will be, eh?"

"You guessed _right_, Bart", Robin said. "Let's head back to the jet, gang. Next stop: the city of Fukuoka, Tojinmachi District!"

Everyone else nodded & started back towards their means of transportation, with Starfire still holding the unconscious & exhausted Raven in her arms. With the detour of helping a very large pterodactyl recover from its wounds after fighting another refugee from the Mesozoic Era, it was time for the Teen Titans to get back on track to the real reason they arrived in the Land of the Rising Sun: to get to the bottom of the Yakuza attack on their home soil.

What they seek is located in Fukuoka.

**CHAPTER IV**

_Fukuoka, Japan, in the Tojinmachi District:_

Cyborg again piloted the jet, as the Boy Wonder sat in the co-pilot seat. During their trip to Fukuoka, Raven was recovering from her ordeal with healing Rodan after his fight with Anguirus while Wonder Girl, Starfire & Beast Boy kept watch over the seven members of Hishima's band, even though they were securely tied when Kid Flash had brought them onboard. It proved to be a wise decision: two of the band members had tried to worm their way free, but that crazy notion was eliminated cold when Beast boy threatened to transform into a black widow spider (the most dangerous arachnid) & bite them with his poison, but not before Starfire & Wonder Girl would get their licks in first.

That weighing heavy on their criminal minds, the men remained silent sans for answering a few questions about their headquarters in Fukuoka. Unfortunately, Hishima's men were just as in the dark about it as the Teen Titans were. On the bright spot, Kid Flash had did a literal cavity search on each one of the men to find & disable their suicide capsules & not have a repeat of what went down with Tamura & his band back at San Francisco City Hall the other day.

These men were going straight to the Fukuoka police, whether they wanted to or not.

Another bright spot is that Raven was back on her feet & feeling most refreshed.

Upon arriving in Fukuoka, Cyborg spoke to the authorities in flawless Japanese about their situation & have arranged for prisoner pick-up. He neglected to mention about the Teen Titans' run-in with Anguirus & Rodan on Nakadori Island, as Victor Stone felt that the police had way too much on their hands with keeping the peace in their fair city with protecting its citizens from peole like Hishima & Tamura without needing to hear about two giant monsters duking it out for supremacy & causing panic to the populace, so Cyborg kept it to himself.

They've agreed upon a pick-up in the courtyard of the Tonin Elementary School, which wouldn't be opened for a few hours yet. Cyborg landed the jet with hardly a sound so as not to wake the sleeping inhabitants, & the exchange went swimmingly smooth (as Hishima's men had known what would happen if they _didn't_ cooperate!). If anyone could get more info out of these men, the Fukuoka police had methods of doing so.

In high gratitude for their services, the Fukuoka police have offered the Teen Titans to stay at the JAL Resort Sea Hawk Hotel, located right next to Fukuoka Dome. Accepting gracefully, the young heroes take their jet to a hangar at the airport to keep it away from prying eyes. Once they arrive at the popular resort, the clerk at the main office has regretfully informed them that all rooms have been taken due to a political ceremony being held inside the Dome, but two kindly couples upon seeing the famous young heroes in Japan have gracefully given them their rooms to them, saying it would be an honor to do such a service to them. 

In fact, they _insisted _that they go & take their rooms!

The only thing they ask for in return is an autograph from each member of the group, a task easily accepted & more than eager by the team (especially by Beast Boy, being the glory hound he is since his days in Hollywood!). It was followed by other stayers at the hotel who asked for an autograph before the Teen Titans were shown to their rooms by the former occupants. Raven, Starfire & Wonder Girl would stay in one room, while the boys would remain in another, which incidentally was right next to the girls' room. 

After an exhausting ordeal on Nakadori Island, the young heroes went to sleep-some took the beds, others took the floor & even slept at the desk.

Tomorrow was another day.

_Fukuoka Dome, 10:00 a.m.:_

After a hearty breakfast at the hotel, the Teen Titans headed over to the popular structure in the city as dozens & dozens of people were getting inside for the day's festivities. Robin & the rest were heading in the back way to avoid wanting to get clustered by eager fans of the young heroes, being treated like celebrities complete with police escorts.

"This is quite a place!", Starfire says gleefully. "In all my years here on Earth, I have never seen anything so beautiful from the outside!"

"If you think this place looks good from the outside, Kory, just wait until you see the _inside _of it!", Robin said.

"Have you ever done so before, Robin?", asked Raven.

"No, Raven, but I was viewing some photos of it from our room's computer. It's quite a marvelous sight, even for a mere baseball stadium."

"America's pasttime isn't the _only _thing that's occurred here in this place, Robin", Beast Boy says. "In the past, many concerts have taken place in this very stadium."

"Do you know which performers have played here, Beast Boy?", Wonder Girl asks.

"People such as Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Whitney Houston, Phil Collins, The Rolling Stones, Madonna, The Eagles, Michael Jackson, Billy Joel & Queen have all given performances here in this place, Wonder Girl. In fact, this place was the last public concert that Ol' Blue Eyes himself, Frank Sinatra, ever did back in December of 1994."

_Nice!_, Cassandra said to herself with a grin. _I should try to get their autographs someday, _especially _those of Steven Tyler, Mick Jagger, Bon Jovi & Madonna! Ooooh yeah!_

"Now _that's _an impressive list if ever I've heard it!", Superboy exclaims. "I wonder if the King, Elvis Presley, ever performed here."

"Sorry, Superboy, no such luck", Kid Flash said. "From what I know, Elvis had never went overseas, sans his stint in the United States Army from March 1958 to March 1960, & it wasn't here in Japan either."

"Bummer", the Teen of Steel mumbled under his breath.

"But from what I've heard, today this Dome is holding an election for getting a new Prime Minister?", Cyborg asks.

"That's what's on the agenda for today, Cyborg", said Robin. "If all of you recall, the previous Prime Minister, Akihiko Chikuma, was killed in a car bomb in Tokyo along with his aides & several police officers."

"Not to mention those incidents at both the Hokkaidodai Hospital & Tokyo's Abuza High School. Maybe you _did _have a point back in 'Frisco, Robin. Maybe those incidents _are _related to our current case."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough, Cyborg."

The Teen Titans remained silent for the rest of their escorted trip inside the Dome. At a set of double doors which lead inside the roomy stadium, the screams of thousands of people had become muffled. When the police swing them open & allow the young heroes entry into the Dome's interior belly, those screams became a thunderous roar that filled their ears, drowning out even their own thoughts.

The Teen Titans & their police escorts stayed out of sight from the crowd, but it still didn't prevent the team from seein what lay in the crowd & down on the field. Just about every seat in the stadium was filled up with a human occupant, & the field was nearly the same with people who were at labor at finishing setting up with decorating the large podium, tying a big bunch of white balloons with a few red ones in an arch (possibly to honor their country's national flag), & getting wires hooked up to cameras. Large television screens were placed in certain spots in order to allow the people a better view of what goes down on the field, being high up from the ground. In no time, two people from down below were being escorted by police & men in black suits with shades over their eyes & earpieces. On the screens, the Teen Titans & the rest of the crowd can see the first man, looking to be somewhat in his early 30s in a light blue suit, black shoes & tie & short black hair with a slim body, walking alongside a man who was a few extra pounds on the first man. This one had on a gray suit & tie, with brown shoes. He had slick gray hair, & he appears to be somewhat older than his partner by al least over a decade with a wrinkle or two on his face. A diagonal scar that's healed is visible on his right cheek.

The two men step up onto the podium that has three microphones on poles as the burly man stands in front of the one on the left, the other on the right, while an announcer takes the one in the center of the podium. The large screens display all three men as the announcer now begins speaking to the crowd, putting the people in silence.

"Good morning, one & all, & welcome to our election ceremony here in Fukuoka Dome to determine just who will become our new Prime Minister! But before we get to our new elected candidates, I would like for everyone in here to give a moment or two of silence for our previous Prime Minister, the late Akihiko Chikuma & all those who were killed at Hokkaidodai Hospital & Tokyo's Abuza High School."

As requested, every living soul inside the Dome remained quiet, offering silent prayers to all those who had lost their lives during those incidents. Needless to say, the Teen Titans do the same, & the announcer picks up where he left off after a few moments. Small translation devices provided by Cyborg enables the team to understand every word coming forth, each placing their device inside their ears.

"Thank you, everyone. Your request is most appreciated more than you know. And now, without further ado, I give you the first of our new candidates, Mr. Daisuke Takumi, from the Chuo-Ward District right here in Fukuoka!"

The announcer gestures towards his right at the slim gentleman in the blue suit & black hair as the people in the audience clap in a boisterous chorus before dying down when Daisuke begins speaking into his microphone.

"Good morning, everyone! Like the rest of us, I am most proud to be here today on this most important of days in our nation. As you're all well aware of, our country has gone through a great many crises in the last few weeks, what with the tragic death of Mr. Akihiko Chikuma only a week & a half ago in Tokyo & those other aforementioned incidents. And I tell you right now, ladies & gentlemen, according to my sources & contacts, all these cowardly acts of hideous & unnecessary violence were _not _done by foreign terrorists, but by people right here in our beloved land! Yes, I speak of the _Yakuza_, an organization that has been active since the 17th Century! And now, they have committed these atrocities in high-profilism when they normally operate under the radar of the authorities! I know what you're all thinking: why commit these insane crimes in such a fashion? And what kind of message are they trying to send to us? I may not know the answers to that exactly, but I _do _know this: if elected as your Prime Minister, I will work around the clock in sending _them _a message-one that involves the long arms of the law knocking down on their doors & force these cowards out of hiding! I ask you this: haven't we had enough of the Yakuza & their ways? Don't we have enough to worry about without these hooligans making our lives more difficult than they are? _I am!_ And now I say, let's make _them _afraid of _us_, rather than the other way around! Make _me_ your Prime Minister, & that's precisely what I will promise each & every one of you to turn my words into reality!"

Another round of boisterous applause erupts in the Dome, lasting for a full twenty seconds before Daisuke finishes up.

"And now, I proudly present to you our second Prime Minister elect, Mr. Masahiro Hisoka, of neighboring Minami Ward District!", he says, gesturing his hand to his left as people applaud again as Masahiro takes a bow at both the crowd & his rival.

When he raises his hands, the place becomes silent & Masahiro starts his speech.

"Thank you, Daisuke-san! I can see I'm going to have to work hard to try & beat you in this election, eh?" The audience shares a laugh for a moment before Masahiro resumes. "But you raise a very good point nevertheless: the Yakuza _have _stepped up in their criminal activities as of late! I of all people should know what terrors these animals are capable of: I was once a _victim _of these crazed lunatics long ago, having received this scar that you see on the right side of my face during my college years when I refused to join one of their organizations in the Yamaguchi-gumi family. I barely escaped with my life after being ambushed in a blind alleyway here in my own hometown. And only the other day in America's San Francisco, a Yakuza clan had tried to destroy its City Hall before being thwarted by the hero team known as the Teen Titans in their attempt to spread their terror beyond our land! I swear to you, if elected as your Prime Minister, those days are going to be a thing of the past, & the Yakuza itself will be going in a brand new direction than they've been going as of late-one that will benefit our society rather than cause it great harm! They have given us all more than enough grief in our lives, & now I say it's time to give them something in return! Should I be your next Prime Minister, the Yakuza will _not _be as big a concern as they once were!"

Again the audience fills the Dome's interior with thunderous applause. Just at the end of Masahiro's speech, one of the police officers on the scene talks into Daisuke's ear, getting quite a surprised reaction from the man.

Daisuke decides he can use this.

"An awe-inspiring speech, Masahiro-san!", he says. "I have a feeling that _this_ election will go down in the history books as the John McCain-Barrack Obama one in America has!" Another round of laughter fills the Dome before Daisuke goes on. "And now, ladies & gentlemen, I have a very special treat for you! Masahiro had _just _mentioned them during his speech, & here for our sure-to-be history-making event, I proudly present to you here in Fukuoka Dome-please give a hand to the Teen Titans!"

A spotlight shines where the young heroes were standing incognito at, & thus when their image shows up on the large screens, the people went wild & cheer as they call out their names in their mother tongue, along with other things that are a bit more 'intimate'.

_Whoa! Did one of the girls just say she wanted to _make out _with me?_, Robin thought, a bit embarrassed by what his translator had picked up from the boisterous crowd. _I'm glad Stephanie didn't hear _that _just now-she'd kill me!_

Embarrassment aside, Robin & the other Teen Titans were glad to be honored by the crowd, even if one _is _overdoing it a bit.

"That's right, people!", Beast Boy says enthusiastically, doing a little dance. "We're the Teen Titans! We're super-heroes! You love us!"

"I think we better get down there & greet the crowd before things get _too _out of hand", said Raven evenly.

"Yeah, before _somebody _takes a pin & pops that balloon-sized _head_ of his!", Wonder Girl says sourly.

"Say no more, Cassie", Cyborg said. "Come on, Leo DiCaprio! Time to meet our adoring public before they get bored!"

"What are we _waiting _for, gang? Let's move!", said Beast Boy, transforming into a condor & flying down to the podium. The rest of the Teen Titans follow, with Starfire taking Cyborg, Kid Flash racing down, Wonder Girl taking Robin & Superboy & Raven soaring straight down on their own. As a group, the young heroes walk up & onto the podium as Starfire takes the lead, approaching Daisuke as he bows in greeting with the Teen Titans doing the same. To understand their words better, the alien princess takes one of the men in black & plants her lips in a kiss for a second or two as the crowd (& her teammates) looks on in bewilderment (& some in disbelief!). When she finishes, she starts speaking in Daisuke's mother tongue in the microphone. The man she kissed tries to see if he can get more of that kind of action from her, but was stopped short when one of his men gives him a slight smack in the back of his head.

"Greetings, people of Fukuoka, Japan! I am known as Starfire, from the now-extinct world of Tamaran. My friends & I are honored to be here as guests of your country. We have listened to the words of both your elected candidates, & from our point of view, they seem as committed to their cause as we are to ours in keeping the good people safe & secure. Your position with the dreaded Yakuza is not much different from what I myself have suffered when I was but a young girl on my home planet. I had been traded by my own parents to a horrible alien race called the Citadels in order that my world be spared their terrible wrath, as Tamarans, while highly capable of battle, prefer peace over war if & when they can help it. I have then been handed over to yet _another _alien race called the Psions, who were just as cold-blooded. Enduring a horrible six years of torture, I escaped their grasp & came to Earth in search for a new world I can call home, & for a long time, this planet became just that. You may wonder as to why am I revealing to you this otherwise sacred info to you. The answer is this: for inspiration. If I can fight against my torturers when I've clearly had enough, then you-the good people of Fukuoka & _all _of Japan-can too rise against the Yakuza, who have given you nothing but grief, pain & sorrow. Of what I understand of your country's history, since your defeat in August 1945, when America dropped the atomic bombs on two of your cities-Hiroshima & Nagasaki-your surrender signaled not just the end of World War II, but also a new beginning for Japan. Thus, you enforced a strict gun law, making it almost impossible for anyone other than those in the police & Self-Defense forces to obtain any kind of firearms in their possession. Needless to say, there are still those who wish to obtain the guns your government had worked so hard to keep under control & out of the hands of those who are not sanctioned to be in possession of, the Yakuza being the primary antagonists to this rule. I give you this grand advice to each & every one of you: you _do not _have to ever be afraid of the Yakuza or let them force you to do something against your god-given free will. You can also keep the ones you love from becoming part of their organization, & it's very simple. Just make sure they are well-educated & know right from wrong, & that means not running with a strange or violent crowd. Please don't let what happened to me as a child happen to any of _your _kids. As with those who live in America, you people have the absolute right to say 'no' & refuse to do something you know deep down is wrong on all concepts. You _can _fight the Yakuza & any of its members & tell them that you are _not _to be pushed around or intimidated by threats of any kind. Both Daisuke Takumi & Masahiro Hisoka are working hard to bring this country its harmony it is most well-known for, but they cannot do it alone. They need your help. It's what you all want, & I'm most sure that it's what the late Akihiko Chikuma would've wanted as well. Let's make him very proud of both his country _and_ its people. Thank you, everyone."

The loudest blaring of applause exploded throughout the Dome, followed by cheers of the highest praise by everyone within. Starfire's teammates do the same, as do the two candidates & all security personell in the vicinity, having been quite moved by the alien princess' words.

"Now _that's _what I call a speech!", Raven says happily.

"Oh yeah! Eat your heart out, Obama!", Beast Boy said.

"I never knew that Starfire had such a political side to her!", Superboy said. "She's _full _of surprises!"

"There are still many things you do not know of me, Superboy", Starfire said with a grin as she approaches her friends. "Even Nightwing does not know _all _of my hidden potentials!"

"Nevertheless, it was a grand speech, & it really caught the audience's attention, hence the loud applause!", Cyborg said.

"Hey, with that kind of speech, maybe _you _should become Japan's next Prime Minister!", said Kid Flash.

"Thank you for your kind words, my friends", Starfire says with glee. "As for your last suggestion, Kid Flash, I do not believe an alien princess as a Prime Minister here or in _any _country would sit well with the authorities. Besides, my place is with you all. The Teen Titans have been so since I arrived here on Earth, so with the Teen Titans is where I shall remain at. To abandon you would be a great sin-one I have no intention of carrying out."

_Amen to _that_, goldie!_, Beast Boy says to himself.

At that moment, two police officers come running up to the podium, looking out of breath as if they'd just been running in a decathlon. To the rest of the crowd, they're just any other cops.

But to the Teen Titans, they seem very familiar.

"Just a moment!", Wonder Girl says, pointing it out first. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those two of the officers to whom…"

"To whom we handed the remainder of Hishima's men over to just the other night at the Tonin Elementary School in the Tojinmachi District!", Robin finished. "No, Wonder Girl, you're _not _wrong!"

_But why are they here?_, thought the Boy Wonder. _And why do they look so spooked?_

Even though exhausted, one of the officers takes the middle microphone & speaks into it, addressing the young heroes themselves in his language.

"Teen Titans!", the officer spoke in a rather nervous voice, echoing throughout the rest of the Dome. "Teen Titans! I need to ask something of you! Please tell me: is it true that you all had seen the creature Rodan when you were at Nakadori Island only hours ago?"

The mere mentioning of the giant pterodactyl's name had put the crowd in the Dome on edge, as they began speaking out loud all around & sounding just as spooked as the officer who has just delivered the news. The officer with the mike continued speaking into it, the only way his voice can be heard over the cacophony of thousands of excited & uneasy voices.

"_Is _it true? Did you eight actually see Rodan when you apprehended those Yakuza boys when you arrived on Nakadori Island? Am I wrong?"

The Teen Titans look at each other with perplexing features on their faces, unsure of how to respond to the man's question.

_Dammit! Hishima's men must've overheard us talking about Rodan & told the police who we gave them to!_, Robin cursed to himself. _We should've put them to sleep on the jet when we had the chance!_

It was Starfire who broke the silence among them, walking to the mike & speaking into it as the crowd stayed silent long enough to hear her response.

"No, you are not wrong, officer. It's true: we _did _see Rodan there. He was battling another creature called Anguirus, who later became buried at the base of Mt. Shiraki. We all apologize for keeping this from you."

As Starfire bows apologetically, the crowd gets even more restless now that the young hero has confirmed of the creature's existence. This confusion in the audience becomes overwhelming for Raven, & she sinks to the floor on her hands & knees.

"Raven!", Cyborg says, rushing to her side with the rest of his team. 

"What's wrong?", asked Kid Flash.

"The worry & fear of these people…it's too much for me to take in!", Raven replied. "It's at an extremely high level! I need to get out of here!"

Robin nods.

"I think it's in everyone's best interest if we _do _leave the Dome", he says. "Let's head back to our hotel rooms."

The team nodded & Cyborg takes Raven in his arms. Stepping off the podium, the Titans head for the nearest exit, leaving behind a crowd that's as nervous & scared as rats trapped in a cat convention. 

_Dammit! I never expected any interference of this kind!_, Masahiro said to himself angrily as Daisuke approaches him from behind.

"Masahiro", Daisuke says as the men now face each other. "This is _very_ bad! With Rodan confirmed to be on the loose out there, this can cause an even _bigger_ problem for our country!"

"I completely agree, Daisuke", said Masahiro, nodding. "Rodan is another obstacle that our beloved land does _not_ need right now. If we're to restore order & balance, we need to deal with this new unexpected development as soon as we can, or total chaos will ensue."

"Agreed. We're all having enough trouble with the Yakuza attacks currently plaguing us without needing to worry about a possible attack by a giant creature-especially one that's hit us hard before in the past."

"I couldn't have put it better. Not to worry, Daisuke: a few phone calls to the right people, & hopefully we can resolve the matter before it can cause us irreparable harm. I'll see you later. Excuse me."

"But of course", Daisuke says, bowing to his election rival as Masahiro does the same & turns around to depart from the podium, his personal security escorts by his side. 

_Soon, everything _will_ be resolved!_, Masahiro said to himself as he's being lead out by his staff. 

A small smile spread across his face.

_The JAL Resort Sea Hawk Hotel, 10:00 p.m.:_

Leaving the Dome didn't exactly mean leaving the chaos behind for the Teen Titans. For the most part of the day, they were asked to answer many questions to both the local police as well as the media itself, concerning the apprehension of the Yakuza gang members on Nakadori Island & their run-in with the monsters Anguirus & Rodan. Since they were both quite adept at speaking their language, Cyborg & Starfire were on hand at answering whatever was asked at them in all the details. On a brighter note, Raven showed signs of getting better once the young heroes had gotten out of Fukuoka Dome to distant their comrade from all of the people's raging emotions, & was able to stand on her own power. She even had a knack for speaking Japanese as good as her two teammates, & patiently answered some of the questions asked to them. They had followed it up by running down some leads by Hishima's men about certain hideouts located in Fukuoka at different districts, such as Ohorikoen, Befu, Nishijin, & Fujisaki areas. It was quite a welcome release for the Teen Titans: after the fiasco that went down in Fukuoka Dome once the mentioning of Rodan's name was made, Robin & the others more than felt the need to assist the local police in tracking down these other Yakuza clan members that were part of Hishima & even Kanemitsu's group. Going in teams of Cyborg & Beast Boy, Raven & Kid Flash, Superboy & Robin, & Starfire & Wonder Girl, the Teen Titans with the Fukuoka police by their side took down over a dozen groups. The Yakuza gangs fell down like dominoes to the combined might of the police & young super-heroes, despite the harsh resistance they put up by firing their guns & swinging their swords with deadly accuracy.

Now, only two hours before midnight, they decide to call it a night & get some more than much-deserved rest, finally being able to return to their hotel rooms.

"Man, what a _day_!", Beast Boy said. "First the public goes ballistic at the Dome, then _we _more or less get shunned because we kept Rodan's presence a secret from them!"

"I believe you misunderstand that last part of your statement, Garfield", Raven tells him. "The public did _not _shun us because of it. They simply just wanted to know the truth about our encounter with Rodan on Nakadori Island. That's all."

"That's right", Robin adds. "Even the police said that we did the right thing by not telling the public about it, for fear it may cause uneasiness among them. They don't need any more of it than they already got with the Yakuza threats."

"News flash, bird-boy: uneasiness is _exactly _what the people received by us seeing Rodan in the flesh _and_ confirming it to all those in the Dome, followed by the rest of the country, I'll bet!", Superboy said. "We may not know all the details yet, but somehow Rodan doesn't exactly bring out the best in these people for some reason!"

"Which brings it up to this", Kid Flash says. "What did Rodan _do _to these people that had caused such nervous & scared feelings dwelling inside them of him?"

"Perhaps _we _can provide the answer to your question, Kid Flash-san", replied a Japanese voice in English. The Teen Titans turn to see an eldery couple with two young kids-a boy & a girl-by their side. The man & woman looked to be in their mid to late 70s, while the kids seemed no more than an age of between eight to ten. Looking quite good for their age, the man wore a light gray suit, black shoes, & had a pair of glasses over his eyes, while his graying hair was in a style most efficient to younger men than senior citizens. His companion wore a white blouse with high heel shoes to match, & her short hair was a light brown in color for the most part, with only a few strands of white in it. She had red lipstick on, & her eyebrows make her look younger than she is. Their kids had on casual clothing-a T-shirt & pants for the boy, & a yellow skirt for the girl-and each had on a small backpack. The boy's hair was short & brown, while the girl's was long & jet black. The kids looked at the Teen Titans with much enthusiasm, as sensed by Raven.

_The kids are quite happy to see us_, she thought with glee as the kids smile at them. Raven returns the gesture, followed by Starfire & Wonder Girl.

"Good evening, folks", said Cyborg. "And who do we have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Greetings, Teen Titans", said the man. "My name is Shigeru Kamura, & this is my wife Kio, along with our grandchildren Ryuchi & Nanase."

"Mr. Kamura, you said you could tell us as to why Rodan has such an impact, albeit a most frightening one, on the people of Japan", Robin said. "How did you mean?"

"Just Shigeru will do, Robin-san. As for my answer to you all, why don't Kio & myself order a late dinner for us all, & then we will tell you what you want to know?"

The group look at each other in silent conversation, & come up with an answer just as quickly.

"That sounds good, Shigeru", Wonder Girl said. "We could all use some nourishment after a rather hard day."

"We'll congress it all in our room", said Robin, meaning in the boy's room. "Thank you so much for this, Shigeru."

"Not at all, Robin", said Kio in English with a smile. "Let's order & eat, shall we?"

Everyone nodded.

_10:45 p.m.:_

Shigeru wasted no time in getting food for his family & the Teen Titans once they all came into the room where the boys were staying at. In no time, they were all feasting on a delicatessen of the finest seafood one could envision: shrimp, fish, lobster, scallops, stuffed clams, & white rice on the side, all using chopsticks in the traditional custom & handling them quite well. To drink, the Teen Titans had water while Shigeru & Kio enjoyed something more for adults than minors-a glass of fine wine, saying seafood washes down better with it.

No one made any comment about it.

Only Cyborg didn't join in the feast not to be rude, but because he couldn't enjoy regular food like others can. For _his _nourishment, he had some of his specially-made protein paste which he brung a good number of to Japan with him.

"I've always wanted to find out what a Japanese cuisine tasted like", Wonder Girl says as she uses chopsticks to place another shrimp in her mouth.

"As did I, Wonder Girl", Starfire said, tasting a piece of lobster tail. "Earth has still so much to offer someone from another world like me."

"If _all _Japanese food tastes half as good as this, then I think we should come here to Japan more often!", Superboy said. "This stuff is _great_!"

"I second _that _notion!", Kid Flash says, giving Superboy a high-five salute.

"What do _you _think of this, Raven?", asked Beast Boy.

"I think this food is…exquisite, Beast Boy", she replied. "Thank you for asking."

"Shigeru", Robin says, placing his plate down on the floor where they all sat. "Again, all of us want to thank you & Kio for treating us to this feast."

"You're most welcome, Robin-san", Shigeru says. "We _do_, however, feel somewhat bad that your friend Cyborg…"

"Don't sweat it, old man", Cyborg interrupted politely. "Trust me: I'm _not_ offended seeing you all enjoy the food I _wish _I could eat. I've gotten quite used to consuming my protein paste since I was made this way when I was sixteen. But I'm sure we got more important things to talk about now than my eating habits." 

"Agreed, Cyborg", said Robin. "Shigeru, I believe that now is the time for us to hear what you say you can offer us about as to why the people in Japan have such a trepidation of Rodan."

The other Teen Titans, Kio & her grandchildren all place their food down in order to hear what Shigeru has to say, & the man believes it's time as well.

"Yes. I do believe the time is right for the information you all seek", Shigeru says. "What you want to know began back in 1956, where Kio & I were residents of Kitamatsu, just outside of Kyushu. I was working at one of the mine shafts as an engineer when it suddenly got hit by a bad flood. We managed to get most of our personell out safely, sans for two members-Yoshi & Goro, the latter of whom was my wife's brother, who was suspected of foul play. Yoshi was found dead soon after, & so more deaths followed, the victims killed by something so sharp it made the sharpest knives dull by comparison. But we later discovered that it wasn't Goro who killed Yoshi as we first suspected, but by a species of giant insects called the Meganuron that were seemingly set free in the mines when it flooded. Chasing them down with the assistance from both the police & Self-Defense Forces, we had found Goro's body & killed a couple of the Meganurons by machine gun fire, & even I had a hand in doing so by ramming a multitude of speeding mining cars into one, killing it. Our assault on the Meganuron soon caused a cave-in inside the mines, & everyone but myself had made it out."

It was then that Kio took over for Shigeru for the next part.

"After the cave-in, they searched frantically for my husband, & when they finally did, he had been struck with amnesia. Every test they tried on him had failed to lift his fog, so I took it upon myself to care for him until he recovered his memory. During that time, Rodan had made his first appearances to the world. The most notable was when a Japanese Self-Defense Force F-86 jet reported an object flying at supersonic speeds that was all but impossible for man to reach, even with their fastest jets. Performing unbelievable maneuvers, Rodan attacked the jet & destroyed it, killing its pilot. Another incident with Rodan occurred near the base of Mount Aso, where a newlywed couple were spending their honeymoon at. Both were killed by the creature, but not before their camera had captured the sight of Rodan's foot & part of his wing. Paleontologist Kashiwagi had deduced that the creature causing the trouble was a species of Pteranodon, which once inhabited Earth's skies during the late Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic Era. Although only speculating, Kashiwagi believes that nuclear testing has somehow awakened Rodan into a mutated version of what he resembles."

Shigeru now picks up where his wife leaves off.

"It was at the clinic where I recovered my memory by staring at two eggs my wife's pet birds had laid. My memory came back to the cave where the Meganuron had remained for many years. The cave was crawling with them all over. But they weren't the _only _thing I saw there: up on a perch, I saw a giant reptile's egg that hatched, giving birth to Rodan himself. Once hatched, he began _eating _the Meganuron insects, one by one. It was a _horrible _sight! As I heard it roar, I awoke in the bed at the clinic, my memory fully restored. I confirmed to Kashiwagi & the others about my findings & their speculations, & we went up to Mount aso just in time to see Rodan emerge from what was his tomb for so long. After destroying the Saikai Bridge during an aerial battle with JSDF jets, Rodan made his way to Fukuoka & caused untold destruction. All efforts of the Defense forces were futile no matter what they tried using as Rodan & a companion laid waste to this city before taking off into the air, leaving Fukuoka in total ruins & thousands dead in their wake."

Shigeru takes another sip of his wine & gives himself a moment or two before resuming his grisly story, the Teen Titans listening & hanging onto every word of it.

"Having no doubts whatsoever that the Rodans would return, the JSDF devises a plan to bury both Rodans within Mount Aso, where they had first emerged from. Using heavy weaponry & tanks, they began firing at Mount Aso repeatedly, causing giant rockslides & an anticipated eruption. Finally, the inevitable occurred, & lava shot up from the volcano's base just as both of the Rodans showed themselves. One was caught in its toxic fumes & sank into the searing lava of the volcano. Unable to escape its fury, it cried out to its mate, & rather than save itself & fly off, it went to its aide, refusing to abandon it. The SDF, Kashiwagi, Kio & myself watched as both of the Rodans were consumed by the lava & roasted alive, ending their reign of terror."

Shigeru took another sip of his drink as everyone stayed silent for several tense moments.

It was Cyborg who breaks the silence.

"Well, Shigeru, _that _explains everything. If any of _us_ witnessed Rodan attacking _our _home turfs, _we'd_ get nightmares about it even years later."

"Needless to say, Shigeru, we feel bad that it happened to you people here in Fukuoka all those years ago, with the memory of it still lingering now", said Kid Flash. "All of us here knows all too well about certain terrible thoughts that just won't go away."

_Some more than others, Bartholomew_, Raven thought, referring to the times she dreamt of her father Trigon, & having his evil influences taking over her as it once did, & could very well do so again.

"I believe this is what the people of Earth call 'the past coming back to haunt you'", said Starfire. "Just when you believe you have put a problem to rest, it has a way of returning again in one form or another."

"It's exactly what Kid Flash meant, Starfire", said Superboy. "But what _I _want to know is, how could it happen to begin with, where an animal that's supposed to have died out right about 65 million years ago, just suddenly reappear in today's society?"

"It's not really all that uncommon, Superboy", said Beast Boy as everybody turns to look at him. "Sightings of pterodactyl-like creatures isn't so strange as one might think."

"How do you mean, Beast Boy?", Wonder Girl asked.

"Only this, Wonder Girl. Here are a few examples: Herodotus, a Greek historian, went & wrote about 'winged serpents' living in the skies of Arabia in the 5th Century B.C.. Reports of ptreodactyls being spotted over the Atlantic Ocean ranged from between the years 793 to 1532 A.D.. In France of 1856, some miners digging a railway tunnel found something resembling a pterodactyl which died only seconds after being discovered. In Arizona of 1886, two cowboys on horses in the Huachuca desert ran into a giant winged reptile with a wingspan of about 20 to 30 feet in width. As it came too close to the men, they shot & killed it with their guns. And, as it's clearly obvious, these incidents took place _years before _Rodan even made _his _debut appearance to the world."

"I think you have something there, Beast Boy", said Robin. "Surfing the web, I discovered other incidents involving alleged sightings of giant winged reptiles, or similarly-related beasts. In Lawndale, Illinois in 1977, a ten-year-old boy named Marlon Lowe got abducted by an enormous black bird, which took him about thirty to forty feet before releasing him, seemingly unharmed. The boy was more scarred psychologically than physically, & his red hair received strands of gray. Five years before this, a man driving his car near the town of Maxwell, New Mexico saw, he vowed, a Pteranodon flying out of a ravine in the ground with a wingspan of nearly 30 feet wide, having no tail. In 1976, a group of pterodactyls was said to have terrorized Texas during the winter of that year, including an incident with a man named Alverico Guajardo who went to investigate something that slammed hard into his trailer & found a creature that stood four feet tall with bat-like wings & a beak measuring two or three feet long. It made a blood-curdling screech before taking to the air. The next day, he talked to a reporter about his encounter with it, convincing him that he spoke the truth due to the trepidation in his voice. A week later, a man named Armando Grimaldo from Raymondville had a more horrifying encounter. Mainly sitting outside his mother-in-law's house, he was suddenly attacked by something that was featherless & with a wingspan of nearly twelve feet. After receiving several cuts by the thing's claws, he ran in fear & hid in a bush before the creature got bored & flew away. Having survived, Armando made it inside the house, muttering _pajaro_, the Spanish word for 'bird' before being taken to a hospital to have his wounds & shock treated. Just a few weeks before either of _those _incidents occurred, police found the body of a goat that was mauled, the blood still warm & fresh. They speculated that only something with wings could've killed the thing, as no footprints were found around or near the carcass. In February that year, a trio of school teachers spotted a flying creature as they were heading in for work, measuring its wingspan to be around 15-20 feet. Scanning through a number of encyclopedias, they all concur that the Pteranodon was the only thing it could've been what the three women had seen."

Robin pauses in silence to allow his words to sink in with everyone else before it gets broken.

"So it would seem that the existence of pterodactyls living in the 20th & 21st Centuries are a whole lot more than mere exaggerations", said Superboy. "They happen to be _true_."

"Yes, before _and _after Rodan's first sighting here in Japan", said Shigeru. "After Rodan's attack on Fukuoka, Kio & I moved to Kagoshima to start our lives anew, & from there I learned about those stories both Beast Boy & Robin had just relayed to us, along with others. Then, just earlier today during the election candidate ceremony when you people arrived & confirmed you had indeed run into Rodan, we had to come here to Fukuoka to see if what our story would be of any help to you."

"It certainly helps us to know more about Rodan, for sure, but it still doesn't help us in finding the ringleader in the Yakuza clan Kanemitsu was a part of", says Wonder Girl.

"Or maybe Kanemitsu _was _the ringleader", said Superboy.

"Sorry, Superboy, but I doubt it", said Robin. "From what the police had told Cyborg & Starfire, Kanemitsu was only another one of their stooges, as was Tamura & Hishima. No, the _true_ ringmaster of this Yakuza circus is still out there, & we need to find him."

"At least no one has to worry about Anguirus in all this", said Cyborg. "Hopefully he'll stay buried where Rodan left him on Nakadori Island."

"Yes, we caught that part on the broadcast as well", Kio says. "Anguirus is another beast in which Japan has dealt with in the past, but right now it's getting pretty late in the evening & I'm rather tired. Plus, we haven't even booked a room at this or any other hotel."

"I am tired as well", Shigeru says, his slurring saying it all. "Teen Titans, feel free to enjoy the rest of this dinner. We shall see you in the morning."

Shigeru & his family rose from the floor to go, but was stopped short by Kid Flash.

"Hold on there, folks", he says, getting in their path. "It's way too late for you to try & get a room anywhere else, so we're letting you all stay right _here_."

"A grand idea, Kid Flash", said Starfire with a grin. "Kio & the kids can stay in our room, while Shigeru can stay with the boys. Does that sound fair?"

"Oh, we couldn't put you to any trouble…", Kio starts to say before being she got cut off by Robin.

"It's no trouble at all, Kio. We always help out those who help us, & we offer you & your family our hospitality here, so enjoy a good night's sleep with us."

Shigeru & his family discussed the matter with each other in Japanese. It didn't take them long to come up with their final answer, considering their grandkids were highly excited about being with the famous American heroes, some of which are partnered with some of the world's greatest heroes like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, & The Flash. Facing the young heroes, Shigeru gives his answer.

"We would be _most _honored to be your guests tonight, Teen Titans!", he says with a grin.

"Glad to hear it, Shigeru!", Superboy says. "You can take _my _bed."

"And in our room, Kio & the kids can take one of the beds in there", says Raven. "Come. It _is _late, & I know we can all use a good night's rest."

"Go ahead, ladies", said Kid Flash. "Let _me _handle the clean-up."

Kio bows in respect, as do the kids, & with Koriand'r, Raven & Cassie, she exits the room, leaving the boys in theirs. Shigeru feels a slight breeze at his side, & when he turns, he sees the floor of the boy's hotel room all cleaned up with not one crumb left on the spot where they had been eating.

The old man couldn't help but smile, letting out a little laugh.

"If only I had _your _potential, Kid Flash-san!", he jokes. 

"Trust me, Shigeru, being me isn't as simple as you may believe it to be", Kid Flash says.

"Ain't _that _the truth!", Superboy whispers to the others in a huddle, & they start to snicker.

But just because the Teen of Steel spoke low, that didn't stop Bart Allen from hearing what was said about him.

"What's _that _supposed to mean exactly, Superboy?", he wonders, his hands at his sides.

"He's just fooling around, Kid Flash-san. Pay them no mind", Shigeru says, stunning the others with his witty remark. "Let's all retire for the night, shall we, gentlemen? Tomorrow's a new day for us all."

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg & Superboy stare dumbfounded at Shigeru, even as he changes into his pajamas which were inside the suitcase he brought with him.

_Good comeback, Shigeru!_, Cyborg said to himself.

_Not bad for an old man!_, Superboy said to himself.

_Outstaged by an old fogey! How embarrassing!_, Beast Boy said to himself, sulking.

_Smart, witty & clever! I _like _him!_, Robin said to himself with a smile on his face.

Taking Shigeru's advice, the quartet get themselves ready for bed. 

Shigeru was right-tomorrow _is _another day, & they have more work ahead of them.

**CHAPTER V**

_Hakata Ward, Fukuoka airport, 11:00 a.m.:_

The Boeing 747 touched down the runway without a hitch & came to a full stop at the terminal. Unloading its passengers, the people enter the place & take notice of the dozen armed guards & eight young super-heroes standing near where they exit, the latter group having a police escort. Upon seeing the young heroes, the people gather around Robin & the bunch as police had stepped in to prevent things from spiraling out of control. Starfire & Cyborg defuse the situation by telling their escorts that it was all right, & would be happy to sign some autographs for whoever wished for one. Nodding, the police eased up & allowed for this fine display of grand affection between the Teen Titans & citizens.

_Ah, the joys of saving the world so many times & being famous for it!_, Beast Boy thought, clearly enjoying the experience most of all. _Eat your hearts out, Jonas Brothers!_

The dozen guards from the Japanese Self-Defense Force have a different agenda: standing at attention, they salute a burly but well-fit man in his 60s dressed in a light gray suit with gray hair that was slicked back like a gangster from the 1930s. His lips were a bit larger than usual, but despite his age, he was sharp & witty, always on alert. If one was to give a reference, they'd probably say he highly resembled Edward G. Robinson, the actor who's best remembered for his gangster roles from the aforementioned time period, most notably in 1931's 'Little Ceasar'.

As the men saluted, this individual returned the gesture as one man spoke.

"Greetings, General Takeshi Hideaki", he says. "Sergeant Hoshino, reporting. On behalf of my squad, we welcome you to Fukuoka, sir."

Takeshi nods.

"Thank you, Sergeant. At ease, men", he says, his voice deep. The men all lower their hands & stand casually. "I came from Tokyo when I heard the report. So…Rodan has reappeared to us again, huh?"

"Yes sir", said Hoshino. "He was found on Nakadori Island, battling the creature known as Anguirus. It is reported that Anguirus was buried underground during their fight, as Rodan took off afterwards to parts unknown."

Takeshi looks over towards where the Teen Titans are signing autographs for people.

"And those young heroes, the Teen Titans, over there were the ones who have found them on Nakadori Island?", he asks Hoshino, who nods.

"Yes sir. They were in pursuit of a lead on the Yakuza attack in their city of San Francisco only two days ago, which lead them first to Nakadori Island, then here. According to the police, they've hunted down & stopped several Yakuza groups here in Fukuoka, placing them where they belong-behind bars."

"I take it that they are searching for the ringleader of the group who had tried to detonate San Francisco's City Hall?"

"Yes sir. While successful in bringing in many Yakuza groups, they've still not found the one responsible for it all, mainly the one who orchestrated it to begin with."

Takeshi nodded. It's been almost two whole weeks since Prime Minister Akihiko Chikuma was killed in a car bomb right outside Tokyo's Diet Building, & longer still since the incidents at Abuza High School, the Hikkaidodai Hospital, Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant, as well as other incidents before those. Even Takeshi had to admit that the Yakuza were getting more high-profile as of late, when they usually keep their illegal operations right under the radar of the authorities whenever they can. What puzzled the late Akihiko Chikuma is what did so to Takeshi now.

_First it's Yakuza clans stepping up in their operations, & now it's the presence of giant monsters_, Takeshi thought solemnly. _As if our country doesn't have enough to worry about now._

"Sergeant, I'd like to speak with the Teen Titans as soon as I get settled in", he finally says orally.

"Yes sir", said Hoshino. "I'll personally see to it."

Takeshi nods in gratitude.

He takes another look at the young heroes standing at a distance away, all of whom are still signing autographs for those who have asked, the crowd seemingly getting larger for it than it was before. But fans aren't the only thing to approach them: news reporters now enter the foray with cameramen all at the ready, running up to Robin & his group, asking away anything that comes to mind. And the Teen Titans weren't the only ones the press approached: cameras as well as microphones were practically shoved in the face of Takeshi Hideaki as he was being lead away by his Self-Defense force escorts, asking questions like 'Have you come here to deploy the Self-Defense Forces to attack Rodan?' & 'Do you believe Rodan will attack Fukuoka like he did back in 1956?'.

With Sergeant Hoshino in the lead, Takeshi was being taken from the terminal as the former gave comments like 'No comment' & 'Please, no questions at this time'.

From a table at a local eatery, Shigeru, Kio & their grandchildren watch as Takeshi gets lead away from the reporters who crowd around the General like vultures on a carcass. Shigeru stares at the man intently, almost as if he had Superman's X-Ray vision & wanted to see what he was made of by getting a literally 'inside look'.

Soon, he'd get it from him.

_Fukuoka Tower, 1:30 p.m.:_

Finished in 1989, this monumental structure is the largest seaside building in all of Japan. It reaches a height of 234 meters (767.7 feet). Made mostly out of mirrors, it has been given the nickname 'Mirror Sail'. Designed by Nikken Sekkei, the tower cost 6,000,000,000 yen to build, & can withstand winds of up to 65 m/s & is able to with stand an earthquake of up to magnitude seven on the Richter scale. With three observation decks, Fukuoka Tower is one of the most visited structures in Japan.

Today it serves as a resting place for General Takeshi Hideaki. 

After getting the General settled in to his private office, Sergeant Hoshino went out to find & bring back the Teen Titans once it was known they were settled in at the JAL Resort Sea Hawk Hotel. It was easier for Hoshino than he realized: after explaining the situation (& in very good English), Robin, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Cyborg, Superboy, Raven, Starfire, & Wonder Girl were more than willingly to follow the Sergeant to Fukuoka Tower & speak with the General of their story, which is more or less the same thing which Hoshino had said before at the terminal in the morning, with Cyborg & Starfire being the ones to speak while the others listened to their conversation via their mini-translators in their ears. The conversation lasted for just over an hour before Takeshi allowed them to go & thanked them greatly for their time, along with their assistance in apprehending several Yakuza groups hidden in Fukuoka.

With warm handshakes & a friendly bow to one another, the Teen Titans were dismissed.

That was thirty minutes ago.

Little did Takeshi know that he was about to receive _another _visitor, but one he had never scheduled for.

There came a knock on his door.

"Come in", said Takeshi, sitting behind his desk.

When the door opened, a young female private stuck her head in.

"General, there's a man here to see you", she says.

"Who is it?"

"He wouldn't say, sir, but he insists upon seeing you. We've checked him for any hidden weapons on his person, & he's clean. What would you like for me to do, sir?"

"Show him in", Takeshi says after a moment or two.

"Yes sir."

The young female nodded & disappeared, closing the door behind her. When the door was opened again, a man in a white dress shirt, black pants & shoes entered the room. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes, & looked to be in his late 70s. The man stood there for several moments as a flood of recognition hit him.

That same kind of feeling struck Takeshi as well.

"Shigeru Kamura", he says plain & simple.

"Hello, Takeshi", Shigeru says, nodding. "It's been a long time."

The General nodded back.

"Yes, Shigeru. It has", he says, gesturing with his hand to the empty seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do."

Shigeru walks up to & sits down in the offered chair as Takeshi starts off.

"So then, Shigeru, what can I do for you this fine day?"

Shigeru takes a deep breath & lets it out before answering, looking Takeshi in the eye.

"Are you really going to attack Rodan?", he asks.

The General raised his eyebrows but said nothing-at first.

"Shigeru, what are you…"

The man cut the General off.

"Are you going to search for, hunt down, & kill Rodan, Takeshi? Isn't that why you came here to Fukuoka this morning?"

It took Takeshi a few moments before he could provide an answer.

"We'll keep tabs on him here in this city, as well as for the whole country. Our resources, while limited, should be more than enough to keep track of Rodan & give us a fair warning just in case he decides to approach Fukuoka or anywhere else in Japan."

"So then you _do _plan to kill him after all?"

Now it was Takeshi who takes a deep breath & exhales before speaking.

"Shigeru, this country-most notably here in Fukuoka-still remember the horror in which Rodan & his mate have brought to us back in 1956. Even now, there are people from that day who are still alive & can recall that horrible time in their minds like it was only yesterday. Since then, we've stepped up in our defenses, creating better attack vehicles & more advanced radar systems to keep in check with Rodan & other giant monsters or anything else that would threaten us, like that terrible Imperiex War not too long ago. Don't forget: _you _witnessed that devastation yourself, along with Kio & myself, where I was nothing more than a young private then."

"I don't need a history lesson, Takeshi. Of _course _I remember that time as anyone else did. In fact, I recall it as vividly as anybody who lived that terrible time."

"Then why go & develop this sudden compassion for such a destructive beast on your part, Shigeru?"

The man stares at the General hard before saying his piece.

"Because, back in 1956, over at Mount Aso where the Self-Defense forces were firing upon the volcano to bury the Rodans, I felt a strange sort of…sympathy for the monsters as they were both caught & consumed by the searing hot lava that claimed their lives."

This caught Takeshi completely by surprise.

"Sympathy? How so?", he wondered.

"For all their size, the Rodans were just animals", Shigeru explains. "Yes, they _did_ cause great destruction when they reappeared into the world over fifty years ago & we _had_ to put a stop to them, please don't get me wrong. But that _still_ didn't make them evil in a sense that someone like that Imperiex alien was. The Rodans were mainly acting on their instincts: they woke up in a time most different to their original as night is to day, & being unfamiliar with the changes made in the world while they lay in perfect hibernation, they merely behaved as any animal would. Try to think of it like this: let's say you were a barbarian from Medieval times & you fell into a lake that froze & kept you on ice before being awakened into the here & now. Upon looking at your new surroundings, you wouldn't know heads or tails of it, & you'd lash out at the first street light or pedestrian you saw or heard simply by making a noise or offering his/her assistance to you."

Takeshi's face was like a stone, but he was still listening to Shigeru's words. He even let out a slight chuckle.

"Shigeru, I can relate to what you're saying, but if I _was _a barbarian that got trapped in ice, I highly doubt that I'd still be alive today, even in perfect hibernation", he says. "I'd be nothing more than a frozen exhibit today if that were true."

"It still wouldn't be impossible", Shigeru continued. "The Pteranodon-the species Rodan most resembled-were supposed to have all died out at the end of the Cretaceous Period from the Mesozoic Era when the dinosaurs & sea reptiles themselves did, & yet they reawakened back in 1956. Even before that, there were stories & reports of living pterosaurs…"

"Yes, I've heard of those stories from the internet as well as when I had attended school", Takeshi kindly cut him off. "I take it your Teen Titans friends had filled you in on _that _particular subject, yes?"

Now it was Shigeru's turn to be taken by surprise.

"H-How did you know of…", he began to say.

"Relax, Shigeru", Takeshi says, putting him at ease. "It's not too big a secret. Word travels fast these days, & in my personal opinion, you're quite the fortunate man to know those young heroes & associate with them. Like the rest of the world, I've heard many great things about them, like when they saved the planet from the demon known as Trigon, a feat in which even the Justice League couldn't accomplish. In fact, I have young nephews & nieces who adore them, as they keep memorabilia of them in their rooms, ranging from plush toys to autographed photos."

Shigeru gets into the mood as well.

"Well, I guess you can say the same for my grandkids Ryuchi & Nanase", he says with a little smile. "Meeting them in person the other night was a joy that even Tokyo Disneyland could not provide them with-and that's saying something, believe me."

"I can imagine so", Takeshi went on, becoming serious again. "But honestly, Shigeru. Our country is in quite a turmoil that we need to get ourselves out of before things go spinning out of control. Even before Akihiko Chikuma was killed, Japan was in chaos, what with these new high-profile attacks from the Yakuza & such. Having giant monsters such as Rodan causing any more destruction is a headache we definitely do _not _need right now. Therefore, to ensure the safety of the people, I'm having the perimeter of this city surrounded by attack vehicles as well as aircraft & putting them on 24-hour patrol until this election ceremony is completed & we have a new Prime Minister in office, be it Daisuke Takumi or Masahiro Hisoka."

"But, suppose Rodan _does _attack Japan, & it isn't Fukuoka that gets hit. What if instead he chooses to strike Osaka, Sapporo, Sendai, Nagoya, or even Tokyo itself? What then?"

"As I've mentioned before, we'll keep track of Rodan by whatever resources are at our disposal across the country. Shigeru, since being made a General, I've taken a solemn vow to do whatever is necessary to protect our country from anything that dares to threaten it. It wouldn't matter if it were aliens from space, an attack from another country, or even giant monsters such as Rodan or even Anguirus. My position is something that is _never_ to be taken lightly. Surely you can understand this, & I'm not speaking to prove my superiority to you as a General in the Self-Defense Forces. No, I speak to you as a _friend_."

Shigeru nods.

"Of course I understand your position, Takeshi", he concedes. "And you're right about us being friends: we've been so since Rodan first appeared & was defeated, & I'll always be most grateful for it. Please do what you must to protect our country, but allow me to offer you a piece of advice in your task."

"What might that be, Shigeru?", Takeshi asked as his friend rises from his seat.

"Any animal, even monsters such as Rodan & Anguirus, are what they are. They cannot be either good or evil, because they don't know _how _to be. Sharks & crocodiles kill & tear their prey asunder before eating it, but that still doesn't make them evil. Only _people _have that desire, & can make that choice. Take the Batman & the Joker for instance: one chose to do good deeds & do what is necessary to help, while the other chose to cause anarchy, suffering & death towards others."

"That's all good & said, old friend, but what does that _mean_, exactly?"

"You'll know when the time comes, Takeshi. Don't forget: while your first name may mean 'unbending', your second one means 'wisdom/cleverness'. Give that some thought."

Shigeru nods & heads for the door, but is stopped once by Takeshi's voice.

"Shigeru", he says, causing his friend to turn when he reaches & opens the door.

"Hmm?"

"Please send my regards to Kio & your grandchildren, won't you?"

Shigeru offers a little smile.

"I'll be sure to do that. See you around, old friend."

With that parting remark, Shigeru was out the door before Takeshi could stop him again. 

The General steeples his fingers on his desk, Shigeru's words weighing on his mind. His words may have strong meaning as Takeshi knows it, having known the man as few people do, but while he does mean well & all, Takeshi can't be bothered by something as trivial as animal behavior & comparing it to people's own.

He picks up his phone & begins making calls.

_The JAL Resort Sea Hawk Hotel, 2:00 p.m.:_

As before, Shigeru had offered to buy everyone food for a well-deserved lunch, this time in the form of well-dressed club sandwiches & fruit juice to wash it all down. Meeting in the boy's room again, Shigeru explains to the Teen Titans & Kio in English as to how his meeting with his longtime friend Takeshi Hideaki had gone.

The news didn't go as they had hoped.

"So Takeshi won't give Rodan any leniency, huh?", asked Kid Flash.

"I'm afraid not, Kid Flash-san", Shigeru replied somberly. "He intends to watch Rodan as a hawk would do a mouse before swooping in for the kill."

"While it pains me to say it, Shigeru, his extra security _is _highly understandable, given the dire circumstances your country is currently involved in", Raven says. 

"I have to go with Raven on this", Cyborg said. "With the Yakuza attacks & the death of Prime Minister Akihiko Chikuma nearly two weeks ago, having giant monsters being put on one's plate _is _a bit too much for one to bear."

"I concur", said Starfire. "If I understand Earth phrases correctly, I believe that this country has 'bitten off more than it can chew'."

"And with all this going on", Superboy adds in, "maybe _we _should go lend a hand in this matter ourselves. I mean, the people _do _trust us, right?"

"Be that as it may, Superboy, let's not forget the _real _reason as to why we all came here to Japan", Robin reminds him. "I'm afraid that Rodan is way out of our jurisdiction, & we…"

"I can't _believe _what I'm hearing!", Beast Boy fumed loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Beast Boy?", Starfire says softly.

"This is _intolerable! _Everyone here is treating Rodan like he's the _devil _or something! It's like Shigeru told Takeshi: he's an animal who can't tell right from wrong like we can! It's not _his _fault he awoke in a time not his own in a world totally different from the one he used to know of! I think everybody's just using Rodan's mischievous past as an _excuse _to get the chance to do him in the first opportunity they get! _That's _why General Takeshi Hideaki is setting up heavy artillery around Fukuoka!"

"Beast Boy, _please _calm down", Wonder Girl says as she & Kio walk up to him. "You _must _understand how the people here feel about Rodan. They're _still _afraid of him even now. All Takeshi is doing is…"

"I _know _what he's doing, blondie! I _did _listen to every word Shigeru told us, you know!"

Wonder Girl calmly put up her hands in mutual surrender & took a few steps back, giving her teammate some space.

But Kio was another matter. She held her ground & continued on.

"Beast Boy-san, _I _still fear Rodan even now", she says evenly & non-threatening. "I was also on hand to witness the destruction he & his mate caused right here in this city over 50 years ago, & it still gives me nightmares. The extra security Takeshi plans to place around Fukuoka is something _I _would do myself, were I the General. I know that you are a very good person, Beast Boy-san, with a good & warm heart. You can understand why this needs to be done, yes?"

"Even though you feel a pang of sympathy for the overgrown pterodactyl just like your husband does, Kio?", Garfield asked calmly.

"Hai, I do", Kio says in the same manner.

Beast Boy looks into the eyes of Kio, & what he sees are the eyes of a woman pleading for understanding & maybe even a little forgiveness, something a cat would do in order to get taken home or fed some food. Garfield always was quite the sucher for such a look on the face of any female, regardless of her nationality. But while he _does _understand her feelings in the matter & can sympathize with them, Beast Boy has them too, & needs to express them.

His _own _way.

I'll…I'll see you all later", he says, heading for the door before being stopped by Robin.

"Beast Boy, where are you heading off to?", he asked.

Garfield reaches the door & opens it, but still turns to face the Boy Wonder & the rest.

"Robbie, I need to head out into the open before I go stir crazy in here!", he says firmly. "I have a lot of pent-up frustration within, & I need to let it out or it'll consume me as it did Anakin Skywalker in 'Revenge of the Sith'! Who knows? I may get to bust some Yakuza heads along the way! In fact, I'm _praying _that I do! Catch ya later!"

Beast Boy was out the door & closes it before anyone can object.

"Shigeru, Kio, we want to apologize on Beast Boy's behalf, &…", Starfire begins to say before the elder pair shake their heads as Kio speaks.

"No need, Starfire. He's entitled to express his own feelings in the matter like everyone else here does."

"That's correct", Shigeru stepped in. "Hence his name, young Beast Boy-san has quite the affinity for animals, more so than most. To deprive him of it would make _us _more beast than man."

"Yeah, even if it's an overgrown Pteranodon, Beast Boy will go ga-ga over it", Kid Flash says, getting a slight elbow from Superboy. The young speedster gives a small sheepish smile.

"In any case, I think we should give him some space & leave him be for now", said Robin.

"Are you sure that's _wise_, Robin?", asked Cyborg. "Knowing him, he'll probably run into more trouble than even _he _can handle, & believe me as one of the original Teen Titans, he's been in it deep in the past many times-with & without his teammates."

"I must agree with Cyborg", said Raven.

"I take it you felt the rage within him, Raven?", asked Superboy as she nods.

"That I have, Superboy. He has an overwhelming desire to lash out at the first evil-doer he sees. If he isn't careful, he could wind up killing somebody or _get _killed himself."

"Then it _is _a bad idea to let him be by himself right now", said Wonder Girl. 

"You all speak wisely", said Kio. "At times when a friend wants to be alone with his/her personal grief, _that's _basically when they need the ones who care for them the _most_."

Robin knows something about what Kio mentioned. Not long ago, the criminal George Harkness, a.k.a. Captain Boomerang, had been sent to kill Jack Drake, secretly Tim's father in the even dubbed the 'Identity Crisis' when Zatanna did a mind-wipe of the villain Doctor Light, a longtime foe of the Teen Titans, after assaulting Sue Dibny, wife of Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man. Captain Boomerang was shot & killed by Jack, but not before getting the man's signature weapon embedded within his chest, killing him shortly after Robin arrived at his home. Not long after in Opal City, Robin tackled with the Bludhaven villain known as Electrocutioner, & during their scuffle, the villain cracked a joke about his father, causing the Boy Wonder to go into a brief but vicious blind rage & punched the villain for all he was worth. Only when Cyborg had intervened did Robin cease his assault upon him. So enraged was Robin that he knew if Victor Stone _hadn't _pulled him off, Tim would've ended up killing him & not even know it until it was far too late, thus turning him into the one thing he faces every night & loathes-a criminal.

Now they fear that Garfield might do the same thing, & maybe succeed at it.

Bearing all that in mind, Robin makes his announcement to his teammates.

_The heart of Fukuoka City, 3:30 p.m.:_

For the past hour & a half, Beast Boy seldom came across any illegal activity to go put an end to, let alone any Yakuza-related hideouts to go & take his anger out on. He _thought_ he was going to stop a burglar from snatching a woman's purse, but it turned out to be the man _returning _something to its rightful owner instead, as she had dropped it a block or two ago.

Slightly embarrassed & more than a little pissed, Beast Boy continues searching for some action, checking in the guises of both an eagle & at times a dog.

_Kanayama, 4:00 p.m.:_

It wasn't until Garfield gets to this area when he finally runs into pay dirt: at a suburban house, he spots (in the guise of a mouse) eight gang members counting large sums of yen in bills, all of it stacked neatly in piles in front of each member, no doubt everyone's fair share after a big job done, one that slipped unnoticed by both the local authorities & the Teen Titans themselves.

_Not anymore, it's not!_, Beast Boy said to himself.

Seeing a hole in the outside wall when he first approached the house, Beast Boy quickly & quietly pushes himself into it, making his way through to the other side & showing up inside when he finds a mouse hole & dares a peek out of it. The men were oblivious to his presence, & it gave Garfield the edge. Making sure his claws don't make any scratching noises on the wooden floor, he quickly but carefully scurries across it to get a closer look, along with taking the hoods by surprise.

Unfortunately, one of the men spots movement from out of the corner of his eyes, & upon seeing Beast Boy in his rodent form, he jumps up from his seat & yells his trepidation, shouting 'a mouse!' in his mother tongue. The other men see where their member was pointing at, & draw out their knives & guns.

_Great! Just my luck for one of these dudes to have a bad case of Musophobia!_, Beast Boy says to himself as he leaps up from the ground & morphs into a jaguar, slamming into the one with the phobia just as the men start blazing with their firearms, narrowly missing Beast Boy by inches. Knocking Mr. phobia out cold, he rushes for his next unfortunate victim.

"_Kill him!_", the leader shouts in Japanese. Garfield needed no translations for it; one man goes into the closet & pulls out a 12-gauge shotgun, fully loaded. Aiming it at the young hero, he fires round after round of high-powered gunpowder that leaves small craters in the floor where it makes contact. Changing his tactics, Beast Boy morphs into a house cat & leaps at the shotgun-wielding lunatic, aiming right for his face.

"I guess you've never heard of the expression 'cat-like reflexes', have you?", Beast Boy snarls as he scratches wildly at his foe, not caring if he can understand English or not. Struggling with Beast Boy in his cat form, the thug drops his shotgun with a clatter on the floor as another picks it up in his place. But Garfield puts an end to _that_ notion before it can be repeated: turning, he morphs into an alligator & brings his massive jaws down hard on the weapon, snapping it in two separate pieces. He then swings 180 degrees & lashes out with his heavy, scaly tail to knock the man down, putting him out like he did Mr. phobia.

Two down, six more to go.

But two was all that Beast Boy gets to take down: one of the men gets in a lucky shot & puts a round into Garfield's left arm, causing to yell out with an angry hiss & morph back into his bipedal form. Where he got shot as a gator is where the wound now shows on his arm, bledding badly.

The one who shot him laughs loudly, standing against the far wall & out of reach.

The other men aim their guns & knives, but get stopped by their leader & back off.

"So, _you _must be the one they call 'Beast Boy', yes?", he says in English. "I heard you are quite the jokester, but I can see nothing funny about your current predicament! Here's where the last laugh goes to Hiroshi Okayama, the one who _killed _the Changeling!"

Clutching his wounded arm, Beast Boy can only watch as his death looms before him, the loss of blood making him too weak to fight back.

That's when a pair of bionic arms come crashing in through the wall behind Hiroshi.

"What the _hell_…?", Hiroshi yells out in Japanese as those arms now put the squeeze play on him & literally send him through the wall itself, being covered in sheet rock dust & plaster. He now sees the rest of those arms & who they're attached to.

Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg.

"Not _today _you will, senpai!", Cyborg says in English before giving Hiroshi a left hook which puts him down for the count.

_I guess he's never seen 'Robocop'!_, Victor says to himself, remembering the scene where the titular hero saves the Mayor at City Hall in Detroit, Michigan from a former employee who took him & his staff hostage by employing the same tactic he just did.

The rest of Hiroshi's men were stupefied in seeing their boss being put through the wall that they don't react in time to Starfire, Wonder Girl, & Superboy smashing through themselves, with Kid Flash, Raven, & Robin entering right behind, all poised & ready for a fight if Hiroshi's men were going to give them one.

"Get this straight!", Raven says in Japanese. "You mess with _one _of us, you hereby mess with _all _of us!"

"Now, what will you decide, gentlemen?", Starfire said in Japanese, her left hand glowing with orange energy. "_Fight _us, or _surrender _to us?"

What happens next shocks the young heroes.

They actually _surrender_!

Dropping their knives & guns, they all raise their hands & wait for their inevitable arrest when the police arrive.

_4:10 p.m.:_

The police came five minutes after the gang's defeat, handcuffing each member but not before Cyborg asks about the attempted bombing in San Francisco two nights ago in hopes to get a lead on the ringleader they're searching for.

Sadly, they come up goose eggs.

Raven, in the meantime, treats Beast Boy's wound by taking away some of his physical pain in order for him to heal better on his own.

"How's that, Garfield?", she asks.

"More than okay, Raven. Thanks", Beast Boy says after flexing his arm a bit. "You didn't really _have _to, though."

"That's where you're _wrong_, Garfield", Robin says, approaching him along with the rest of the group. "We're a team, & we take care of our own."

"Robin's right-as usual", Superboy says. "Remember our incident when we were sent ten years into our future & saw our older selves?"

"How could we _forget_, Superboy?", Beast Boy says. "I was a _total _animal in that particular time-more so than usual! And let's not forget the _rest _of us!"

"Like we ever _could_, Garfield!", Wonder Girl says.

Beast Boy had to scoff a laugh from that remark, but then gets serious.

"Cassie, about before. I never meant to…"

"Snap at me? No, Garfield, it's _I _who should apologize to _you_. I went over my bounds when I shouldn't have back there. In fact, I think we _all _did. We pushed your affinity for animals a little too far, & we got you angry from it. We should _not _have done so."

"Shigeru & Kio also want to express their sorrow as well, Garfield", said Kid Flash.

Seeing the warm smiles on his teammate's faces melted just about every ounce of Beast Boy's bitterness from before, something Raven can sense with ease.

"Thanks, everyone", Garfield says with a smile. "I do feel better now."

"Then what Robin suggested to us will make you feel even _more_ so!", Cyborg adds.

"And that would be…"

The Boy Wonder gets to eye level with Beast Boy, making sure only _they're _listening to what he's about to say, the smile still on his face.

"What do you say we go _find _Rodan, & pay him a little visit?", he asks.

_That _made Beast Boy's grin & eyes go wider with glee.

"When can we leave?"

**CHAPTER VI**

_Somewhere far off the east coast of Kagoshima, 7:00 p.m.:_

For the past three hours, the Titans Jet (piloted by Cyborg) has flown across the outskirts of Japan, searching at places that were not populated with bustling cities or even small towns, in believing Rodan would choose to find a place uninhabited by people & more like the land he used to know way back in the Mesozoic. Robin deduced that since Japan had many islands in its vicinity, he suggested to Victor Stone to take the jet over to the southernmost islands & search in that immediate area. While those islands may have some inhabitants living on them, they're more or less deserted, being only large patches of land with trees, mountains, & wildlife.

So far, no one has heard or seen anything such as a large Pteranodon flying around in the vicinity, even with their radar systems at full power.

"Three hours have already passed, & we haven't received so much as a _nibble _from Rodan anywhere in these parts", Kid Flash says. "Wouldn't it be better if I got out & scouted the area on my own? I bet I can do a swifter job in finding Big Bird that way."

"Maybe so, Bart", said Robin, sitting in the co-pilot's seat. "But if we run into any trouble or come across folks who are, we'll need you at full strength like everyone else here to lend our help."

Defeated, Kid Flash stayed silent.

"Don't worry, Bart", Superboy said. "We're bound to run into Rodan sooner or later. After all, where can something of his size hide in today's society?"

"Conner, believe me when I say you'd be surprised", said Wonder Girl. "Whoever came up with that famous Disney song 'It's a small world' was exaggerating. It's actually a _much _bigger place than you might realize."

"Cassandra is correct, Superboy", said Starfire. "Despite the incredible speed of yours & Bart's mentors, Superman & The Flash cannot be in ten places at once. And while it may hurt to bring it up, even _they _can't save everyone in danger."

The Teen of Steel exhales.

"Come on, Kory. How long are you gonna put Superman down like this for?"

"How do you mean, Superboy?", the alien princess wondered.

It was Wonder Girl who filled her in.

"What Conner means is that he believes you'll never forgive the Man of Steel for what had happened to Donna Troy. You _did _want to fricasee him for it, after all."

The mention of Donna Troy put the group in a state of silence, especially for Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, & Starfire herself. It's been some time since a renegade Superman android had shot & killed the longtime member of the Teen Titan with its heat vision, piercing Donna through her chest. And Donna Troy wasn't the only member of the famed group to perish: the young girl who was named Tara Markov came to America to get away from the hardships of Markovia & had been rescued by Beast Boy who brought her to Titans Tower in New York. After a time with the group, Tara named herself Terra, & had the ability to move great slabs of earth with all but a simple thought, proving herself worthy of the team. Little did they know that Tara Markov was actually a _spy _for Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator, whose job it was to infiltrate the tower & get all the Titans' secrets, including their true identities & where they lived. When all but Dick Grayson (the first Robin) were captured, Dick was forced to join forces with both Slade's wife & son, Adeline & Joseph, the latter named Jericho (mute due to an injury to his voice box as a child when he had been taken hostage). Taking on his new identity Nightwing, both Dick & Jericho (the latter with the ability to enter a person through eye contact & possess them for a limited time) infiltrated the H.I.V.E. base their friends were taken to & freed them. In the battle that ensued, Terra went ballistic with her powers, feeling betrayed by both friend & foe, & brought the place down upon herself, killing her instantly. While they were betrayed by the young maiden, the Teen Titans still felt much sorrow for Tara, having been through the worst hardships than most of them, with the one exeption of Raven, having been spawned by a demon from another dimension. But it was Beast Boy who was crushed most of all, having been very fond for Tara, even sharing a passionate moment with the young girl shortly before all hell broke loose.

Other Teen Titans lost their lives at their young age: the hero known as the Golden Eagle was strangled by the Wildebeest, one of the Titans' many enemies; Dove got crushed doing what he does best-saving lives, in his case, a child; Aquagirl died drowning in toxic waters, but not before saving the world with all the bravery of her mentor Aquaman, & then some.

And recently, it was Donna Troy who joined the ranks of Titans tragedy, becoming one of the most painful (if not _the _most painful) losses in the team's history.

Starfire broke the solemn silence.

"Please do not take it the wrong way, Superboy", she explains. "At that time I was very upset about Donna's death that I lashed out at him without thinking straight. But clearly you can understand that, am I right? I mean, Donna was not only a Titan like I am, she was also…"

"Your best friend with whom you loved dearly", Wonder Girl said. "Kory, believe me, I know the feeling. I felt the same way about her, & I haven't known her for nearly _half_ as long as you, Garfield, Victor & Raven have. But please believe me when I say that Diana _doesn't _blame Superman for what happened to her, & neither would Donna herself."

"Diana said that?"

"At Donna's wake. Search your feelings, Kory-you know it to be true, deep down within yourself. Besides, you wanted me to become one of the new Teen Titans when you & Cyborg had wanted to re-establish the team, & wasn't it you who told me that no one wants to see Wonder Girl forgotten?"

"In short, Kory, will you try & do the same for _Donna_, if you won't for either Superman _or _for Wonder Woman?", Superboy asked politely.

Looking at Cassandra, Conner, & even Bart & Tim, Starfire can see that these new Teen Titans are sincere, & they have more than proved their worth to the team, having battled a brand new Brother Blood, Deathstroke & his young female apprentice Ravager (an identity once used by one of Slade's two sons Grant, now used by his daughter Rose), a plethora of young kids being turned into animals by a disease that made Garfield what he is, going into the future with the Legion of Super-Heroes to battle endless copies of the Fatal Five (Validus, The Persuader, Mano, Tharok, & Emerald Empress) before battling their future-selves in a time ten years from now, discovering their hard-core natures & escaping their wrath before winding up in the present once more. They even held their own against Doctor Light, another longtime foe of the Titans as he kidnapped Green Arrow & invited the Titans-and _only _the Titans-over to Philadelphia for a showdown after being both humiliated by them, & having his memory partially wiped by the magician Zatanna.

If _that's _not a list of bravery in the face of danger, then Starfire couldn't tell _what _is.

"I…I'll try my hardest to do so, Superboy. I promise", is what Koriand'r comes up with.

"I think that's all they can ask for, Kory", said Beast Boy as Starfire nods.

Just then, a beeping noise erupts inside the jet that catches everyone's attention.

"Look alive, Titans! I think we _just _spotted our quarry!", Cyborg announced.

Everyone rushed up towards the cockpit, with Beast Boy (naturally!) being the first to be there.

"How far off is he, Vic?", he asks excitedly as Cyborg checks the readouts.

"Green beans, he's about a thousand yards ahead of us, according to our instruments. We should be in close proximity of him in about…five to ten minutes."

"Then don't spare the horses, Tin Man! Let's _go!_"

"Hold tight, gang! We're about to get some turbulence!"

Doing as Victor suggested, the Teen Titans strapped themselves in, & once they were all secure, Cyborg put the jet on all afterburners & raced off in the direction that will lead them to Rodan.

Beast Boy can hardly contain his excitement.

Like Cyborg calculated, they spot Rodan in six minutes at a distance of about 400 yards away. He was more or less a crimson shadow from their vantage point, but they can tell it was still him, his wings being a dead giveaway.

"There he is, gang", Cyborg says as the rest get a closer look. "In all his glory."

"He's quite a magnificent creature, even from this distance", Kid Flash says.

"I wonder if he knows we're here already", Superboy wondered.

"I don't think so, Superboy", Raven says. "Right now, his attention is divided below him, in search of nourishment."

"Even so, let's slow the jet down some, Vic", Robin suggested. "We don't want to spook Rodan or give him a reason to attack us out of the blue while getting closer to him."

"Good thinking, Robin", Cyborg said, adjusting the controls. "Let's slow her down & take it nice & easy, just like good ol' Frank Sinatra would."

Up ahead, Rodan circled his area over the ocean while keeping his sights down in search for the first edible morsel he could snatch. He soars through the air patiently like a hawk or even a vulture would do for food, his eyes as keen as any bird of prey's.

His thoughts oblivious to everything else, Rodan pays strict attention to the waves below him when he suddenly sees what he's been searching for. Grunting in satisfaction, the pterodactyl makes a dive for the water at a great speed & places his beak into the drink, snapping his mouth in the process. He soars up just as fast as he dove down, his beak receiving his catch-a dolphin.

Getting to an altitude of 1,200 feet above sea level, Rodan begins feasting on his catch as he savors the flavor of meat in his mouth that goes into his throat & down his digestive track. As soon as he finishes his meal, he catches the sound of an engine to his right & sees a jet of some kind coming in his direction but at a reduced speed, showing no signs of aggression. Rodan stays where he is, flapping his wings & keeping himself in mid-air. Like he did with his prey, Rodan will keep a close watch on the newcomer, & if he picks up the slightest hint of aggression from it, he'll blow it out of the sky with his uranium heat beam.

But when this jet gets within 50 yards in front of him & hovers to a stop, Rodan can oddly sense something…_familiar _about it, almost like he _knows_ the jet or rather, its occupants.

The Teen Titans stare at the colossal Pteranodon from within, unsure of what to do at the moment.

"O-kay", said Cyborg. "Now…how shall we go about _doing _this?"

The answer came up in a second, & from no other than Beast Boy.

"Let _me _approach him first, Vic", he says. "He seemed quite comfortable about it last time on Nakadori Island when we wished to tend his wounds."

"And even when I collapsed after taking away as much of his pain as I could, I sensed a lot of joy in his recovery", Raven said. "It might also be helpful if I went out with Garfield. If he _does _recognize us both & sense we represent no threat to him, we'll allow Conner, Cassandra, & Koriand'r to do the same."

Robin, Cyborg, & even Kid Flash looked at each other in a small huddle before the Boy Wonder spoke.

"All right, Garfield, you & Raven head out there first. Raven, at the first sense of hostility or uneasiness in Rodan…"

"We'll get far away from him. Got it", Raven replied, turning to Beast Boy. "Ready?"

"We ain't getting any younger, Raven!", Garfield replied.

As the side door opens up, Raven easily soars over towards Rodan as Beast Boy morphs into the same form as last time to gain his trust-a pterodactyl. Coming into view of the gigantic Pteranodon, Rodan can sense better the familiarity that he experienced on Nakadori Island two days previous. His immense form blocks out the view to both Raven & Beast Boy of the ocean behind him. While he does frighten them a bit, neither Raven nor Garfield can deny that Rodan is a marvelous sight, especially up close.

_Bart was right-he _is _quite magnificent!_, Raven says to herself, staring at him & taking it all in with Garfield.

Beast Boy was the one to break it up & begins speaking first.

"Hey there, big guy! Remember us? We're the ones who got you back on your feet after your tussle with Anguirus two days ago! Glad to see you're doing much better!"

Now it was Raven who spoke to Rodan, albeit through telepathy.

_Rodan, I can sense your feelings towards us. You are quite comfortable with our presence, unlike Anguirus, with whom you fought on Nakadori Island. I can also sense you are familiar with us, & that you sense no hostility from us in the slightest. That is good, Rodan: we are all your friends & mean you no harm. How would you like to meet some more of our group? They are most eager to be alongside you, & Beast Boy & I hope you will feel the same way of them._

As if in response, Rodan emits a low rumble from his mouth.

Beast Boy & Raven look at each other.

"Like before, I'll accept that as a 'yes'!", says the former.

"As will I, Garfield", the latter says, turning towards the jet & gesturing with her hand that it was okay for the others to come out & say 'hello'. Inside the jet, Superboy saw the gesture that Raven made & nods. He, Wonder Girl, & Starfire all exit the metal bird the same way their two teammates did & begin flying in closer to Rodan, his immense size impressing each of them more as they approach him, each with proud grins.

"Great Hera, just _look _at him!", said Wonder Girl. "He's a true wonder in his own right!"

"You said it, Cassie!", Superboy said. "He literally takes your breath away!"

_Eat your hearts out, Berlin!_, Conner said to himself, recalling the group's famous song from the Tom Cruise film 'Top Gun'.

"X'hal!", Starfire said. "In all my time here on Earth or even on my homeworld Tamaran, I have never seen such a remarkable creature as Rodan!"

When the new arrivals join Beast Boy & Raven, the former begins making introductions to their giant friend.

"Rodan, Raven & I would like for you to meet Superboy, Wonder Girl, & Starfire-the best friends anyone could ever have!"

Conner, Cassandra, & Koriand'r keep their friendly grins as each greet the large pterosaur.

"How you doin'?", Superboy says, imitating actor Matt LeBlanc from the hit NBC sitcom 'Friends'.

"Hello, Rodan!", said Wonder Girl. "Nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Greetings & salutations, Rodan!", said Starfire. "How nice to finally meet you under more soothing circumstances!"

Rodan watches the three new arrivals with high enthusiasm. He vividly remembers the one with the flame-like hair, the one who rushed in & caught the one who had healed him after his fight with Anguirus, having been exhausted in her attempt. Even at a distance, Rodan had felt no hostility in any of the three new arrivals, & here they are now before him, gazing up at him as if he was some sort of god, none of them being the slightest afraid to be in close proximity of him.

Rodan likes & respects that kind of courage, even in creatures many times smaller than he is. He also likes the fact that they selflessly came to him to help treat his wounds & ease his pain as best they can when they could've simply went their own way & leave him to suffer.

Raising his head, Rodan lets out a roar that echoes for many meters in all directions.

"What happened?", Superboy wondered. "Did we by chance startle him?"

"No, Superboy", said Raven, turning to him. "Rodan's letting out his roar because he's all but _happy _to be with us."

"The feeling is _more _than mutual, Raven!", said a gleeful Starfire.

"_I'll _say!", Wonder Girl puts in. "While I can't explain it further, there's something about being with him that's quite satisfying!"

"Cassie, some things in life do not _need _any explanations", Raven said. "They just simply happen from right out of the blue with no reason given."

"What does it matter anyway?", said Beast Boy. "I'd say that Rodan is now part of the family! And if being part of the Teen Titans doesn't make you happy, I don't know _what _will!"

"How about _this_, Garfield?", Superboy says.

Beast Boy, Raven, Wonder Girl & Starfire all stare at him.

"How about _what_?"

Conner just smiles wider.

Like living rockets at full throttle, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Starfire & Raven race across the water's surface, leaving a ravine that splits in opposite directions which breaks away from the momentum of their flight. Following right behind is Rodan himself, with Beast Boy hitching a ride upon the back of his neck in the form of an octopus, his arms holding tight for security. In an ironic twist of fate, Garfield sings a few lines to the 1970s song 'Hitchin' A Ride' by Vanity Fair to coincide with his current predicament.

From underneath & off to the side is Kid Flash, racing on the water's surface so fast it seems like he was running across asphalt, a trick all the past Flashes are capable of.

At a close but steady distance was the Titans Jet, as Cyborg & Robin watched the amazing spectacle from the cockpit with big grins on their faces, happy to see this most wonderful sight.

"I tell you, Robin, I've seen some fantastic things in my life as a Teen Titan, but _this _one here definitely takes the cake!", said Cyborg, keeping the jet in pace.

"I hear _that_, Vic!", Robin replied. "Even when we went off to Zandia & fought off a giant version of Lady Zand as Young Justice, it _still_ can't compare to this! And like Conner, Cassie & Bart, I haven't been on this roster of Teen Titans too long!"

"That's what we're all about, Robin! While it's serious business to be a part of this team, it also has its joyful moments, like now! Aren't you glad you said 'yes' in the initiation?"

"Vic, I think I speak on behalf of Conner, Bart, & Cassie when I say 'I _am_'! As it was with Young Justice, this is where I truly belong-with heroes my own age!"

"A welcome change of pace from being with the Bat-Family in Gotham, I take it?"

"You take me _correctly_!"

Still grinning, Cyborg & Robin continue to watch as the others speed across the water with their large new friend keeping pace easily, making a bigger ravine in the drink than his smaller leaders of their friendly flight.

"This was a _brilliant _idea, Superboy!", Starfire says with a grin. "Having Rodan follow us on a relaxing flight like this seems to put him in such a good mood!"

"Not only is he in a good mood, Koriand'r, he's overly happy to be soaring alongside us & wishes for more!", Raven says. "His joy in doing so is overwhelming!"

"Well then, Raven, if that's what Rodan wants, what say we _give _it to him?", Wonder Girl asks.

"That's _precisely _what we're going to do, gang!", Superboy says. "Ready to take this flight up a notch?"

"_Yes!_", the three girls shout excitedly. That also went for both Beast Boy & Kid Flash, as they heard the news over their communicators in their ears.

"Go for it, gang!", shouted Kid Flash.

"Let's do what the Steve Miller band wants to do-Fly Like An Eagle!", shouted Beast Boy, still holding on for dear life in his octopus form on the back of Rodan's neck.

"Then get ready for lift-off…_now!_", Superboy shouted, rising up from the water abruptly & aiming for higher ground with Starfire, Raven, Wonder Girl & Rodan all following the young hero, all of them giggling like care-free children without a care in the world as Rodan lets out a sound of utter happiness from his beak. Being out of his element, Kid Flash calls for a pick-up from the Jet as it hangs back, not following the happy group in the sky.

Now in their true element, the young heroes & Rodan perform aerial maneuvers left & right, doing aerial aerobics & stunts that one might see a plane or jet perform at an air show: steep climbs & drops, vertical & horizontal loops, staying in formations as a flock of geese would before breaking rank, doing criss-cross maneuvers, & just enjoying the unobstructed & complete freedom the sky can give to those who can take to it-becoming literally free as birds.

Now, with Superboy still in the lead, the group skyrocket towards the clouds before coming to a stop.

"Uh, Superboy, not to whine but…can we get back down to Earth again?", Beast Boy said. "My head feels like it contains helium & is gonna fly away, being so high up & all."

"Not to worry, Garfield", said the Teen of Steel. "We're all about to perform one last maneuver for a grand finale!"

"And what's _that_, Conner?", asked Wonder Girl. "To see if we can visit the moon? Aside from Starfire, none of us are space-worthy without some kind of protection!"

"Not exactly, Cass. Just this: _death dive!_", Superboy says with glee, heading straight down to Earth in a fast dive. Starfire, Wonder Girl, Raven & Rodan (with Beast Boy in tow) all follow him in a heartbeat, traveling at a great speed & going faster than the fastest jets in the Army, Air Force, or wherever. With his fists in front of him, Superboy streaks down towards the water as he & his party see the drink rush up to them.

Watching from the Titans Jet, Cyborg, Kid Flash & Robin see things unfold.

"What in the _hell _does Superboy think he's _doing_?", says an unbelieving Cyborg. "Is he trying to _drown _everybody?"

"I wouldn't _think _so, Vic", said Kid Flash. "Robin & I have known Superboy for quite some time. He won't send Rodan to a watery grave, let alone our friends. He's giving everyone a grand finale!"

"Just _trust _him, Vic", Robin said, plain & simple.

Having nothing more to say, Cyborg does in silence.

In his mind, however, that's another story.

_Don't make me regret it, Superboy!_, he thought.

With now only thirty yards to the water, Superboy suddenly pulls out of his death-defying dive & does a swift U-turn in mid-air, with the rest following suit. A fountain of water erupts from the ocean after Rodan makes the maneuver & gets the young heroes a little wet, but other than that, no harm or damage had been done.

Getting to a respectable altitude of three hundred feet, everyone halts & takes a breather.

Changing to a pterodactyl, Beast Boy rejoins his team.

"_That _sure gets your blood pumping!", Wonder Girl says.

"Not to mention your heart beating four times faster than normal!", Beast Boy said. "Jeez, Superboy, did your grand finale have to be _that _grand? I almost lost my _lunch _from it!"

"Aw, come on, Garfield!", Conner says. "_You're _the one who wanted to ride on Rodan's back! It ain't _my _fault he moved a tad too fast for your tastes!"

"Huh! Maybe _I _should've been the one to lead this crazy flight instead of you!"

"With all due respect, Garfield, this whole thing _was _Superboy's idea, so it was logical that _he _lead", Starfire says. "Like the rest of us, he only wanted to make our new friend happy."

"He's succeeded on all accounts, Starfire", said Raven. "As before, I can feel his joy as it flows through his entire person. It must be the most fun he's ever had in his life, & he's overly grateful to each & every one of us for it."

"See, Garfield?", Wonder Girl says. "Don't you believe your near-heart attack just now was all worth it?"

Beast Boy looks at his teammates, all with a smile on their face, then at Rodan, who lets out a roar of satisfaction that echoes all around, keeping himself aloft in mid-air by flapping his wings at a leisurely pace.

"Well, we _did _want to put him at ease", Garfield confessed. "And I'm glad we were a big success at it too. Thanks for confirming it, Raven."

"You're quite welcome, Garfield", Raven says proudly.

That's when Kid Flash's voice came over everyone's communicators.

"Hey gang, great show you all put on just now! Ringling Brothers can eat their hearts out!"

"Do you have something essential to say, Bart?", Wonder Girl asks with sarcasm.

"Only this: seeing as how it's getting late, Robin & Cyborg suggests that we head for land & call it a day."

"Well then, let's say goodbye to Rodan here & start heading on back to our hotel rooms in Fukuoka", Superboy says. "I'm pretty much tired out."

"Actually, Superboy", Cyborg says. "Robin says we're better off staying over at one of the islands in this part of Japan. He already called ahead to Shigeru, saying that his family can use our rooms for tonight."

"Victor, are you & Robin suggesting that we camp out tonight?", asked Starfire.

"Why not, Kory? It'll be just like old times, & we haven't had the chance to do something like that in quite some time, wouldn't you agree? We got everything we'll need for one right here in the jet, from sleeping bags to cooking utensils. How about it?"

"It'll be like the time we had in the Grand Canyon all those years ago", said Raven. "_That _is a memory I cherish even now. It sounds great, Victor. I'm in."

"That goes double for me", Starfire says.

"I'm game", said Superboy.

"Why not?", said Wonder Girl. "Fukuoka can do without us for one night, yes?"

"Sure, blondie, we've earned it", said Beast Boy. "Any particular place you got in mind, Vic?"

"Actually, Robin's the one who picked the spot for us, Gar", Cyborg says. "A quaint little place called Kuchinoerabu Island, not far off from where we are now. With the exeption of a few inhabitants, it's practically deserted. I doubt anyone will know we'll be there."

"And what of Rodan?"

They all looked towards the giant Pteranodon.

It took time for Cyborg or even Robin to come up with an answer to _that _question.

_Kuchinoerabu Island, 9:30 p.m.:_

Robin had told his teammates that if Rodan wanted to join them in settling down at their chosen destination, he was more than welcome to, now that he is all but comfortable around the young heroes. Raven sends a telepathic message towards the giant pterodactyl & asks him in that manner, & in moments gives his answer.

His answer is 'yes'.

He does so by following the Titans & their jet to the island at a secluded spot where there are little to no prying eyes. Checking their map on the jet, Cyborg & Robin see that the area best suiting their tastes is in the Mount Furudake region. And since the sun had gone down, getting on the island was a quite simple matter, having the cover of the darkness to keep Rodan's presence as confidential as possible for as long as they can.

So far, so good.

Cyborg lands the jet on a spot of flat land as Rodan takes to some higher ground, much like a bird returning to its nest, which makes perfect sense in his case since, like birds, pterodactyls had pretty much done the same thing in their time as scientists much believed. Then again, birds were not much different from the flying reptiles that once roamed the skies in the Mesozoic.

The Teen Titans set out their own personal sleeping bags & laid them out on the ground as Robin began a fire for both light & cooking their meals, which consisted of nice fresh fish that Beast Boy had the privilege of obtaining by morphing into an octopus & snatch them up with his eight arms & getting extra help from Kid Flash, who basically rushed up & caught each one that got too close to the surface. As for Rodan, he went food hunting on his own, having snatched a few dolphins & sharks that caught his eye, taking them up to his perch on Mount Furudake.

Although they knew he had to eat like everyone else, the Teen Titans were glad that neither Aquaman or even Garth (once known as Aqualad, now Tempest) weren't around to see this display of Rodan's choice of seafood-they'd blow a gasket right on the spot!

Sitting around the campfire, the young heroes enjoy their 'catch of the day', eating them off of pointed sticks.

"Mmmm, a nice meal to end the perfect day", said Wonder Girl. "I can't even recall the last time I went on a trip that enabled one to 'rough it'. You were right to suggest this, Robin."

"Yes. We all owe you a debt of gratitude, Robin", Starfire says. "This brings back such fond memories for me, Victor, Garfield _and _Raven."

"Agreed, Koriand'r", said Raven. "That is one memory I can relive in my mind over & over, & now it feels grand to be able to do so again after some time."

"I hear you, Raven", said Superboy. "As Young Justice, we hardly went to places like this without some sort of trouble brewing. Now, though, it's nice to be able to sit back & enjoy the great outdoors for what it is, & not have to worry about someone in trouble or trying to kill us."

"I couldn't agree more, Conner", said Kid Flash. "Our time in Young Justice wasn't _all _fun & games."

"It was for _you_, Bart!", Superboy, Wonder Girl & Robin all said in unison.

Kid Flash just pouted & crossed his arms.

Starfire & Raven put a hand to their mouths, stifling a giggle but Cyborg had blurted out a boisterous laugh, unable to hold it in.

"Hey, I _matured_, haven't I?", Kid Flash snapped in a polite manner.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Bart", Cyborg says after his blast of a laugh. "Like Conner, Cassie & Tim here, you've more than proved your worth to this team. Garfield, Kory, Raven & I couldn't have asked for better."

"Yeah, but _I _had to get my right _kneecap_ blown off to do it!"

"Come on, Bart", Robin says. "None of us could've predicted that happening to you, much less that Deathstroke was controlled by his own son Jericho. And think of it this way: Impulse may not have been Titans material, but Kid Flash is. Wasn't it you that told me that the Flash-be it Jay Garrick, Barry Allen _or _Wally West-was going to be in your shadow not long ago?"

"Yeah. I _did_, didn't I? Thanks, Tim-for that, _and _suggesting that we do _this_. With all that goes on right now, it's something we can use to help soothe our nerves."

"You're welcome, Bart, everyone", said Robin, finishing off his food. "With all that's been currently going on, from the Yakuza attacks to the election ceremony as well as Rodan's sudden appearance, a break like this is what we need, especially if we're to function properly as a team."

"Let me guess-you learned that from the Batman, or even Nightwing?", asked Cyborg.

"No, Vic-it's just natural."

Everyone nods to Robin's remark, knowing he has a point.

Superboy looks up & smiles.

"It seems that Garfield's really hitting it off with Rodan better than we thought he would", he replied as everyone turned to where he was staring at.

"But then, who else would have a better kinship with an overgrown Pteranodon than him?", said Kid Flash, only half-joking.

"Well, he _did _wish to be alone with him, & who are we to deny him of that?", said Starfire. "He's earned that right."

"And he _was _most polite about it", said Raven matter of factly. "Besides, Garfield out of all of us can understand how the people feel about him. It's something he, & even Victor, have been through themselves earlier in their lives."

"I heard _that_, Raven", said Cyborg with a sigh.

_At least I have Sarah Simms & her 'special students' to help me get through it_, Victor says in his mind, recalling the blonde teacher who takes kids with artificial limbs & helps them get over their differences with the rest of modern society & to blend in more with it. After meeting her & her students, he finds that it isn't so bad to be 'different' from normal people.

He can't thank or love her enough for it.

"Even though others might find it strange, I for one think it's quite a wonderful thing", says Wonder Girl. "It proves that just because one _looks _like a monster, it doesn't mean one _acts _like it all the time."

"That's a lesson _everyone _should learn, Cassie", says Robin. "Garfield knows that better than most."

The Teen Titans stayed silent after that & continued watching Beast Boy & Rodan from atop his perch near Mount Furudake, just above them at an altitude of 300 feet. Beast Boy has just finished his serving of fish he & his teammates had caught, while Rodan had done so about ten minutes previous, swallowing his catch whole as a regular bird would do. Beast Boy huddled close to Rodan as the giant pterodactyl did the same, folding his wings close to his body like a bat, giving Garfield cover from the night, even though there was no chance of rain.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Beast Boy looks up at his new best friend.

"Ahh, now _that's _good eating if ever I tasted it!", he begins, letting out a small belch from his mouth to punctuate his statement. "Excuse me. So, Rodan, even now the people in all Japan, including Fukuoka, still fear you because of what your kin did back in 1956, huh? Believe me, I know what being in your shoes means. Wanna know something? I was just your average, regular little kid like anyone else-until that time I got bitten by a Cercocebus Viridis, meaning the rare Green-Capped Mangabey, or Green Monkey, on a trip to upper Lamumba in Africa. This monkey infected me with a disease called Sakutia, which is almost as rare as the monkey itself. Working fast, my parents injected me with a serum that saved my life, although it turned my skin green & gave me the ability to change into any animal I choose. It was a double-edged sword, though: it made me feel special about myself, but it also made me an outcast among the populace, as folks called me a freak & other such things. It wasn't until I was asked to join a group called the Doom Patrol when I felt accepted. You see, this bunch also consisted of individuals that were more or less shunned by society. There was Vox, Mento, Negative Man, Robotman, Elasti-Girl, & their leader, Dr. Niles Caulder, who is also known as 'The Chief'. Even though we were outcasts, we still fought for society against any kind of threats, up to & including the foul band known as the Brotherhood of Evil, led by the malevolent Brain & his faithful servant Mallah. Despite all the danger, it was a good bunch I stayed with until tragedy struck: the Doom Patrol seemingly got killed by an explosion, sans myself. I wandered around until I ran into the first group of Teen Titans, consisting of Golden Eagle, Bumblebee, the first Kid Flash, Robin & Wonder Girl, Mal, Speedy, Aqualad, Lilith & others. I even tried my hand in Hollywood for a time, but that didn't go over as well as I had hoped it would. So with all that went on in my life, I feel that the Titans are basically my one & only home."

Garfield takes a deep breath & exhales before going on.

"My good buddy Cyborg down there, Victor Stone, he's another example: one day when he decided to go see his parents at S.T.A.R. Labs in Metropolis, he was attacked by an entity from another dimension that his parents unwittingly brought in. They repelled it, but Victor was scarred beyond belief. His father made him half-machine to save his life, but poor Vic was quite repulsed by what he became, & for a time, he shut off all communication with his old man with a deep loathing. Like myself & the members of the Doom Patrol, Vic was considered an outcast by everyone until he met one Sarah Simms, a teacher who helps kids with their own handicaps, much like what Vic himself had gone through. It was this mutual understanding that helped Vic & his dad to reconcile with each other, especially after knowing that it was his mother who let the entity that killed her & scarred him into our world. While he died, it wasn't before Victor had forgiven him for making him half-robot. And since becoming one of the Teen Titans, he had been regarded more of a hero than an outcast in society, more or less like what happened to me as _I _joined the group. With all that being said, big guy, I & my friends can only hope that the folks of Japan can forgive & accept _you_ in their lives, despite the not-so-great past your kinfolk caused back in the day."

Through it all, Rodan stares down at Beast Boy & listens to every word the Changeling has told him, in spite of his unfamiliarity with human speech. 

Garfield couldn't help but to let out a slight scoff of a laugh.

"Look at me", he says. "Here I am speaking to someone who can't answer back & possibly doesn't even understand a word I'm saying, & yet somehow, I think you & I have a mutual bond of some kind, however different we are." Beast Boy lets out a yawn & morphs into a pterodactyl. "In any case, Rodan, it was great that I can chat with you, regardless of your inability to talk. I don't know about you, but I'm _beat_. Good night, big buddy. See you in the morning."

In his morphed form, Garfield cuddles up in the way Rodan himself has, & goes into a deep sleep. While Rodan doesn't know the words or the meanings to them, he does feel them, & Beast Boy's tone has soothed him like Raven's telepathic messages towards him did, & watching him become one of his kind (albeit a tad differently) gave him a sense of tie with this small but heartfelt creature.

In a gesture of companionship, Rodan very gently caresses Beast Boy on the back with his beak before going to sleep himself, staying next to Garfield like a bear would to its cubs.

_Thanks, big guy_, Beast Boy said to himself, feeling Rodan's compassionate touch.

It had not gone unnoticed by the other Teen Titans.

"You were correct in your assumption, Cassandra", Raven says. "While capable of being savage in battle, even a creature such as Rodan has a compassionate side to him, a fact which had just been proven."

"But then, I bet you sensed that within him already, didn't you, Raven?", Wonder Girl says with a smile.

"Guilty as charged", Raven says, also smiling.

"And it seems that those two have the right idea", said Cyborg. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one could use some shut-eye."

"I think we _all _do, Victor", said Robin. "We need to head back to Fukuoka tomorrow & get to the bottom of the Yakuza case we're in the midst in."

"At least we put Garfield at ease", Superboy said. "Now that he's spent some time with Rodan, he'll get himself back in the game of things & not get too brash."

"Conner!", Wonder Girl snapped.

"No, Cassandra, Superboy is right", said Starfire. "Garfield _did _almost get killed when he took on those gang members in Kanayama. Were it not for us, that might've happened."

Cassandra let out a breath & turned to Conner.

"Sorry, Conner", she says, meaning it.

"It's cool", he replied kindly, & they both smiled.

"So let's hit the hay, gang", Kid Flash said, slipping into his sleeping bag. "A fresh start & a brand new day awaits us."

Taking Bart's advice, the others get into their own sleeping bags & doze off in no time, the fire dying out shortly after.

Each one of the Teen Titans sleep their best throughout the night, trying to think of good, happy memories in their minds. But no matter how hard they try, there are some memories that haunt each member deep within him/herself that can never be expunged:

Despite the fact that Victor Stone had forgiven his dad for making him half-machine, he can still remember-and _feel_-the protoplasmic entity searing the left side of his face & other parts of his body; waking up in a hospital bed & finding out what's been done to him in complete & utter repulsion; being at odds & battling with Ron Evers, his first friend who turned homicidal & tried to blow up the United Nations building in New York City, for nothing more than racial matters. During their scuffle, Ron fell off the edge & hung on, giving Victor the choice of either stopping the bomb he & his men planted or saving his first friend. Naturally, he chose the former, but the aftershock of the bomb caused Ron to plummet to his death. It hurt Victor even now: he did have to stop Ron from carrying out his insane plan, but he never wished for him to die in the attempt. 

In the back of his mind, Victor sheds a tear for his one-time friend.

Koriand'r can still see the ones who had tortured her for five years even when she closes her eyes: the faces of the green-skinned Psions were etched in her memory from the first time she laid eyes on them, her loathing for them unbound; having to face her own sister Komand'r, who had taken the name Blackfire, on several occasions with no clear winner; the torture of seeing her homeworld Tamaran destroyed by the entity called Imperiex; watching as her friend Raven was vaporized by both her hand & that of Green Lantern Kyle Rayner.

It took all her efforts to not lash out with her energy bolts, for fear of accidentally killing any of her teammates.

Bart Allen may have more of a care-free life than most of his companions, but he still isn't without a painful memory or two; when they were stuck on Apokolips as Young Justice, Bart had sent scouts of his (light particle versions of himself) to scour the area for a way back home when one got struck by a stray shot, causing him to go into shock & almost killing him; having one of his kneecaps shot off by Deathstroke the Terminator, giving him the message of 'Kids shouldn't wear costumes'; hearing Wally West's voice, saying that while Bart's a good kid, he wasn't sure just how much he believes in him.

In the back of his mind, Bart Allen says 'Do you believe in me _now_, Wally?'.

Conner Kent can still feel the wetness of the tube's fluid as he awakens from his 'birthing chamber' just before he breaks out & escapes into the world; he can recall his battle with Hank Henshaw, a.k.a. The Cyborg (no relation to Victor Stone) in the ruins of California's Coast City as it got obliterated by Henshaw & the alien known as Mongul; preventing Metropolis from suffering the same fate as Coast City by detonating the missile launched by the diabolical duo over the city skies & saving it; learning with Robin that half of his DNA which had cloned him was from none other than Superman's arch-enemy, Lex Luthor, along with the Man of Steel himself after the world thought he had died fighting the monster Doomsday that first time.

No matter how long it takes, Conner will get to the bottom of this little mystery before it can get ugly.

Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark was thrilled to meet Wonder Woman that she had went & borrowed both the Gauntlet of Atlas to increase her strength tenfold & the Sandals of Hermes to give her the power of flight in order to help the Amazon Princess fend off a crystallized clone of Doomsday; when her school in Gateway City was attacked by the Silver Swan (a villainess who dons armor & can cause mass destruction with her screech-a role once filled by Valerie Beaudry & Vanessa 'Nessie' Kapatelis, the latter who hit Cassie's school), killing one of her best friends before Diana intervened; a magic lasso given to her by Ares, the God of War, during their battle with Deathstroke in San Francisco, saying that she 'interests him'.

She doesn't fully trust Ares, but she will keep the lasso with her until she gets the answers she's looking for.

Timothy 'Tim' Drake has done something which many spent a lifetime trying to do-deduce Batman's true identity; seeing the Dark Knight unhinged after the second Robin-Jason Todd-was beaten by the Joker, Tim explained that Batman _needs _a Robin to be by his side. Reluctantly, Batman agreed to give him a chance, & Tim more than lived up to his word, having spent many months training rigorously & using his computer skills when they're needed most; he has gone through things most boys his age can only dream of; suffering the deadly Ebola Gulf-A breakout & barely surviving the ordeal; when the great earthquake struck Gotham, Tim & all his allies helped whoever needed it & get the city back in order; he even had his first solo against one of Batman's most dangerous foes-the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime had threatened to plunge Gotham into chaos by sicking a virus into every electronic device if the city didn't meet his demands-one billion dollars, all delivered by the Dark Knight in a red fire truck. Tricking the Joker, Robin barely took him & his gang down & got his mad plan defused.

But the one memory that will haunt him for the remainder of his days is the murder of his father Jack Drake, killed by Captain Boomerang, who also lost _his _life in the scuffle.

And being with the Teen Titans, noble & wonderful as they are, can _never _fully soothe that kind of pain within him.

Even talking about it to someone-anyone or any_thing_-doesn't help Garfield rid himself of all the tragedy in his life since getting bit by the green monkey in Africa; he watched his parents die in a boating accident, being unable to save them despite his powers; witnessing the seemingly death of his first group the Doom Patrol, the betrayal & murder of Tara Markov, a.k.a. Terra, who was a spy for Deathstroke, who almost killed him once at the Grand Canyon before being saved by Amazonian magic. And thoughts about Donna Troy's wedding to professor Terry Long only brings more pain, remembering both her husband & son's death in a car accident & that of Donna herself when one of Superman's androids pierced her chest with its heat vision.

A tear begins to form from his closed eyes.

Of all the Teen Titans, Raven was the one who had it the worst, making the other's pains seem like children's parties in comparison; the spawn of the demon named Trigon, she had been raised on the plane of Azarath to be taught peace & prosperity to escape her father's terrible & evil influence. But that did not stop Trigon from trying to bring her to his side: the most notable battle with the inter-dimensional demon was when he arrived in New York City & began taking the lifeforce of every living soul on Earth. Only the Teen Titans were able to repel his evil & had seemingly destroyed him for good. But it was only a prelude of things to come: his influence in Raven still existed within her, & during the proposed wedding of Dick Grayson & Starfire, her physical body was destroyed, leaving her soul-self intact which wandered for a time until Raven was given a new body to inhabit, thanks to Brother Blood & his cult.

Even now, Raven fears that one day her father's influence will once again take her over, & that the Teen Titans-or anyone else-may not be able to defeat her so easily.

From a distance away & shrouded on shadows of the night, stood a figure watching the young heroes & Rodan have their beauty sleep. He holds a communicator to his ear as he begins speaking into it.

"Just as we thought-the Teen Titans are here with Rodan, all fast asleep with no idea that _I'm_ in the vicinity."

"Excellent", said the voice on the device. "It's about fifteen minutes until sunrise, so I say _now_ is the perfect time to implement our strategy, wouldn't you think so?"

"Oh, I definitely agree!", said the mystery man, his pointed goatee on his chin twinging with anticipation as he grins widely. "Let's get this thing cracking!"

He shuts his devide off & raises his right gloved hand, which glows a bright white light & aims it at his specific target.

Like his little companions, Rodan dreams in his sleep as he falls into a deep slumber, his memories recalling his awakening at Mount Aso, catching his food from the sea, his battle with Anguirus at Nakadori Island & being treated by the one they call Raven, as well as putting on a flight show with the Teen Titans. Since being reawakened, the giant Pteranodon has experienced both brutal & happy times, ones he has went through in just a few days. Now he rests on a rocky perch on Kuchinoerabu Island with Beast Boy (as a pterodactyl), being quite comfortable with sleeping alongside the young Titan as all continues to be peaceful around him & the rest.

Until something catches his hearing that causes him to slowly but surely open his eyes.

It was a slight ringing & tingly feeling in his head which caught his attention. Although it was at a low pitch, it was still more than enough to arouse him from his slumber & without waking the Teen Titans. As he brings his mind into focus once his eyes are opened fully, Rodan sees something that he should not-an enemy he faced only days before.

He was seeing Anguirus!

The overgrown ankylosaur was standing upon his hind legs, towering right above the still-sleeping Teen Titans, staring up at the giant pterodactyl with scowling eyes & snarling teeth. The pain he gave Rodan is still freshly remembered in the big flying reptile, & can still feel the cuts & scrapes on his person despite being fixed by Raven. This reminiscent memory begins to boil his rage & hatred for Anguirus, who stands defiant on ground level, taunting & daring him to make a move. Every second Rodan sees Anguirus only makes his anger rise, & his eyes go into a deep & menacing scowl. Anguirus doesn't give an inch: he just stands there, awaiting his opponent's next move.

But while Rodan's hatred is at its peak, he does not attack his foe.

Anguirus ups the ante by letting out a blaring roar.

This noise does not wake the still-sleeping Teen Titans, as it is not even there to begin with.

Finally, Rodan cannot contain his anger & rage any longer, as _he _now lets out a roar of his own at its loudest.

And _this _sound _does _wake the Teen Titans, the noise acting like some unearthly alarm clock that rings the young heroes' ears & causes them to literally spring up from their sleeping bags.

That especially goes for Beast Boy, as he takes the worst of the blaring noise, being right next to the giant Pteranodon.

"_Yeow!_ Rodan, what _gives_, buddy?", he shouts, his voice barely audible over his roar. 

The other Teen Titans wonder the same thing as Garfield.

"What's with _him _all of a sudden?", shouted Superboy.

"I don't know, Conner!", shouted Kid Flash. "Maybe he had a nightmare or something!"

But Raven fears it may be more than that. She does a quick scan of Rodan's feelings along with his thoughts, & her eyes go wide.

"Everyone scatter, _now!_", she shouts. "Rodan's about to…"

While Raven shouted, the rear horns on Rodan's head & spikes on his back begin to light up & cackle with energy as his beak does the same. He aims his mouth down at where he sees his hated foe Anguirus & fires his uranium heat beam at him.

But the only ones he's _really _firing at are the Teen Titans themselves.

"_Rodan_, _NO!_", Beast Boy shouted as the creature's heat beam heads straight for the young heroes.

"_Watch out!_", Robin shouts as he & the others dive out of the beam's path to avoid getting scorched as poor Hishima was back on Nakadori Island. The seven heroes barely all made it to safety as Rodan's uranium heat beam roasted their camp & all its supplies, kicking up a spray of cooked dirt & rocks & leaving a trail that literally smokes. In Rodan's mind, he sees Anguirus as being totally unscathed by his attack, & flees the scene by letting out a roar & rolling himself up into a spiked ball, heading north.

Determined not to let him go unpunished, Rodan bellows out another angry roar before he takes flight in pursuit of Anguirus, leaving the Teen Titans behind. His sudden departure causes a strong gust of wind that makes Beast Boy morph into a bear & grab hold of the ground to prevent from falling off his perch which he shared with Rodan, if barely.

In mere moments since taking to the skies, Rodan was gone from sight, his roar a distant echo.

"Everybody accounted for?", Cyborg asked out loud, getting a 'yes' from the group as Beast Boy rejoins the gang as a bird before morphing into his bipedal form.

"Great Hera! What was _that _all about?", Wonder Girl asks.

"Yes, why would Rodan suddenly attack us out of the blue like he did & then take off?", a confused Starfire wondered. 

"I want to know that myself, goldie, but I don't think that's important right now!", Beast Boy says.

"Garfield's right, gang!", Robin said. "Rodan may be heading off to some populated areas even as we speak! We need to head him off & prevent that from happening! Garfield, Vic & I will follow him in the jet! The rest of you…"

"Say no more, Tim! Let's get going, people!", Kid Flash said, & like his namesake was gone in a heartbeat as Superboy, Raven, Starfire & Wonder Girl follow him in pursuit at their top speeds. Left alone, Robin, Cyborg & Beast Boy rush to the jet as Cyborg calls up the radar screen to keep track of their quarry.

"Got anything, Victor?", Robin asked.

"Sure do, Tim", Cyborg says, studying the layout of the land of Japan's immediate area. "I have both Rodan & our troops in plain sight." The radar shows five green blips & one giant red blip, the former five indicating their team members & the latter indicating Rodan himself. "This readout shows our team _and _Rodan heading north, just a little nudge towards the east side of their trajectory."

"Any specific area Rodan may be heading for, Vic?", asked Beast Boy.

"Let's see. According to the radar computer, on his current course, Rodan's most likely to pass through places like Makurazaki, Minamisatsuma, Izumi, Shimabara, Miyama, & ultimately it will lead him to…"

The final destination of Rodan's trajectory sent a frigid chill up Robin, Cyborg & Beast Boy's spines, & they inhale a short breath of fright.

"Oh _no!_", they all said simultaneously with wide eyes.

"That's _one _place we _don't _want him going!", Beast Boy says.

"But he is anyway!", said Robin, turning to Cyborg. "Get us moving, Vic!"

"Strap in, you two!", Cyborg announced, taking the flight stick. "We're gonna be cooking on _all _burners!"

The Titans Jet roars to life & shoots off in the direction Rodan & their teammates went, as it streaks off into the sky like a runaway rocket with Robin & Beast Boy buckled up just before Cyborg cut loose on the throttle.

It's going to be close to prevent something Japan doesn't need at this moment.

A devious deja-vu.

Their hearts race as fast as their aircraft.

**CHAPTER VII**

_Fukuoka Tower, General Takeshi Hideaki's room:_

The General was sound asleep in his specially-made office in Fukuoka Tower. Everything he went through during the day was pushed aside as he slept soundly in bed, all of it waiting until he was up & about. But deep down in his subconscious, his friend Shigeru Kamura's words kept creeping into his mind:

"_Any animal, even monsters such as Rodan & Anguirus, are what they are."_

"_They cannot be either good or evil, because they don't know _how _to be."_

"_Only _people _have that desire, & can make that choice."_

Even in a deep sleep, Takeshi cannot get those words out of his head. He begins mumbling in his sleep, slightly turning in bed as a little sweat streaks down his forehead.

Then the phone rings on the counter next to his bed, & Takeshi rises up from it like he was not asleep to begin with.

_The damn sun isn't even up yet!_, he thought bitterly, looking out his window. _Who could be calling me at _this _hour, & what could be so important to have them do so?_

He picks up the phone & speaks normally into it.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line begins speaking at a rather frantic pace, but Takeshi listens to every word patiently, & his eyes start to go wide upon hearing the news.

"_What?_", he shouts, getting up from bed.

_Two minutes later:_

Takeshi was completely dressed in under one minute, & it took the other to make it to the room where the Self-Defense Force has set up their equipment, filled with their communications & radar devices as personell are busy speaking into microphones & operating switches. Coming up to a young private, they salute each other before getting down to business.

"Is what you told me over the phone _true_, private?", the General asked.

"Yes, General!", said the young private. "It was confirmed to us only two minutes ago just before I called you! Radars picked up Rodan's presence as he was spotted over at Makurazaki & Minamisatsuma by police forces there!"

"The police there were sure they saw him?"

"Yes sir! It was traveling too fast & was too big to be anything else _but _Rodan!"

"What's Rodan's present course now?"

A technician by the radar answered the General.

"Sir, Rodan has passed through the Izumi, Ueshima, & Shimabara areas, causing minor but serious damage! He's making a beeline right here to Fukuoka, & at the speed he's going at, he'll reach it in fifteen minutes, give or take!"

_This _is what Takeshi feared the most. Since Rodan's reappearance was made public after being confirmed by the Teen Titans, there was always the possibility of the creature returning to where he first caused his destructive rampage over fifty years previous, & now it seems that the dreaded sense of deja-vu for Fukuoka is about to hit it hard-with a vengeance.

_Not evil, Shigeru?_, Takeshi thought to himself before getting his mind back on track.

"Are our ground & air forces ready to go?", he asks.

"Yes sir!", said the private. "They just need to await your word!"

"Good! Tell them both to launch immediately & to fire upon Rodan as soon as they have him in their sights!"

"Yes sir", he says, saluting before carrying out his task.

"General!", said a female technician. "Radar scan also show the Teen Titans in pursuit of Rodan!"

"The Teen Titans are following him?", Takeshi asked.

"Yes sir! They kept following him until the destruction Rodan caused made them stop to offer their assistance to whoever needed it! Afterwards, they resumed pursuing him! What should we do in case they arrive in Fukuoka, sir?"

"They'll probably do the same here as they did in those areas Rodan caused damage to-give a hand to those who can't get out in time! Allow them to do so! However, should any one of them tries to interfere in our taking down of Rodan, do what you need to to stop them! And give the order to Fukuoka to evacuate to their shelters!"

"Yes sir! We have personell on that task as we speak!"

"Good! Finally, once we're done here, let's get moving to our shelters in the Minami Ward district like we discussed with candidate Masahiro Hisoka!"

"Yes sir!", everyone replied, as several were already packing equipment up.

All over the city of Fukuoka, klaxons were blaring in the early morning as citizens were all rudely awakened by the boisterous noise. Wondering what it could be, they got dressed as fast as they could, albeit a bit sluggishly, & listened as a voice was heard over the sound.

"_Attention! Attention! This is an emergency! This is an emergency! The Japanese Self-Defense Forces have just confirmed that Rodan has been spotted in the vicinity & is headed straight for Fukuoka! All citizens are urged to evacuate the city immediately & head for their shelters!_"

The warning continued on a repeating basis as people were now hurrying along faster than before in getting dressed & gathering their loved ones as they make their way down onto the streets & rushing in a frenzied panic as police & Self-Defense Forces helped to direct the fleeing civilians from getting too out of control.

Still in the rooms the Teen Titans offered them at the Sea Hawk Hotel, both Shigeru & Kio were doing the same thing, packing their personal belongings & gathering their grandchildren Ryuchi & Nanase. Hearing the announcement over the city put the kids in a state of trepidation they couldn't hide.

"Grandfather, is it really true what the announcements are saying?", Ryuchi asks. "Rodan's coming here to Fukuoka?"

"Yes. I'm afraid he is, Ryuchi", Shigeru says, not even trying to hide the truth or lie to his own grandson. "Rodan will reach the city shortly."

"Grandmother, I'm scared!", Nanase says with undisguised fear, hugging Kio. 

"Please don't worry, Nanase", Kio says, comforting her. "The Self-Defense forces'll stop Rodan as best they can & protect us."

"And the Teen Titans too? They'll keep us safe as well?"

"Of course they will, sweetheart. It's what they've sworn to do. You & Ryuchi believe in them, yes?"

Both kids nod immediately.

"Good kids", said Shigeru. "Now, let's get to our shelters quickly before Rodan attacks."

They nod again, & the quartet head for the elevators & down to the streets.

_Miike Port, between Arao & Omuta:_

An armada of Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns, Type 89 Tanks, & AH-64D Apache Helicopters await for Rodan's approach as the one in charge there-a lieutenant-keeps a close watch on the area before him, looking at the landscape through his binoculars for any sign of the giant Pteranodon.

He did not have long to wait for a visual.

Through his looking glasses, he can see Rodan approaching the area at a high speed, & his heart beats faster than it had been.

"On your guard, men!", the lieutenant says. "Rodan is quickly heading our way! Prepare to fire all weapons & bring him down!"

A chorus of 'Yes sir!' echoed all around, & personell rushed to carry out their orders. Not slowing his velocity, Rodan rushes towards the first line of defense as (in his mind) he sees his enemy Anguirus still in his ball form rolling down the mainland, toppling & crushing everything in his path, when in actuality nothing gets touched in the slightest.

Until Rodan administers his uranium heat beam.

His ray shoots forth from his beak & strikes structures & vehicles, blowing them to pieces & causing plumes of smoke to rise into the air. It gives Fukuoka's first line of defense a clearer view of Rodan.

"Rodan sighted!", shouted an operator in one of the Type 89 Tanks. "Commencing on our attack!"

"Fire!", shouted the lieutenant.

"Firing!"

The ground forces all unleash a barrage of missiles & shells while the Apaches launch a combo of missiles & machine gunfire at the oncoming flying reptile, who avoids the gunfire by banking over to his right but gets struck by some shell-fire & all the missiles launched at him. He screeches in annoyance when the missiles strike his person, but they cause no significant damage to Rodan's body in any way. A second wave of artillery fire heads his way again, but now Rodan counterstrikes by firing his heat ray & scoring hits on most of the missiles & shells, exploding them in mid-air. He doesn't relent on his attack: his heat ray continues shooting forth from his beak, now aiming at the attack vehicles with deadly accuracy & blowing them to bits. Personell try to escape the holocaust but are not fast enough, as the blast caused by Rodan cooks most of them down to the bone, killing them instantly.

Most, but not all.

Kid Flash raced in & grabbed whoever wasn't torched by Rodan's heat ray, rescuing a maximum of seven personell which included the lieutenant himself, who nodded in gratitude. A roar overhead, & Kid Flash sees Rodan striking two of the Apaches & causing them to go out of control, their rears flaming as they head for the ground.

"Heads up, gang!", Kid Flash says into his communicator. "Two birds going down hard!"

"Cassie & I got them, Bart!", Superboy says. "You & the rest go on ahead!"

"Copy!", they all said.

Winking at the ones he saved, Kid Flash ran off with Starfire, Raven & the Titans Jet as Superboy & Wonder Girl concentrated on the two helicopters Rodan damaged. Bracing for the hard impact, Conner & Cassandra took hold of the burning choppers & guided them down to the ground, straining every muscle in the process. Tough as it was, it still wasn't impossible for them to get both whirlybirds safely grounded on an open area. Using their great strength, Superboy & Wonder Girl tore into the cockpits & yanked the pilots out to take them to a safe distance before both downed choppers detonated only moments later & cleared of the debris.

"Domo arigato, Teen Titans!", one of the pilots said, & while neither Conner nor Cassie knew much Japanese, they _did _know what 'domo arigato' meant-'thank you very much'.

Nodding with a little smile on their faces, Wonder Girl turned to Superboy.

"Let's go, Conner!", she says.

"Right, Cass!", he says, & both young heroes take off into the air, leaving the grounded pilots where they were with one of them speaking into his walkie-talkie.

_Nagasaki Expressway, between the Kanzaki & Miyaki Districts, nine minutes later:_

The sergeant received the news from his own walkie-talkie as he prepares the second line of defense along the Nagasaki Expressway. Type 74 & 90 Tanks were lined up along the road & is coupled with Type 74 105 mm Self-Propelled Howitzers. In the air are AH-1 Cobra Attack Helicopters, with F-2 Support Fighter Jets racing towards the area. Peering into his binoculars, the sergeant watches & waits for their oncoming target.

As before, he didn't have to wait long.

Coming in between Okawa City & the Mizuma District, Rodan spits his heat beam out at his literally ghostly foe, torching the ground beneath him & destroying many houses/buildings in the process as people flee in terror of the carnage. Kid Flash arrived in time to save who he can, although he had a lot of ground to cover & everything was happening so fast, about as fast as he himself was.

"Rodan sighted!", the sergeant said, lowering his binoculars. "Commence firing!"

"Roger! Commencing firing!", said a tank operator, & the tanks all blazed away with shells aimed at Rodan as the Cobra choppers launch their missiles, coupled by the F-2 jets that have just arrived on the scene. Round after round of machine gunfire erupts from the jets & choppers at the oncoming reptile, only to have them all bounce off his body or explode harmlessly against it, drawing no blood whatsoever. Even by having a volley of missiles from both the Cobras & F-2s do nothing more than upset Rodan as they strike his body & explode on contact, causing not even the slightest scratch on him. Annoyed, Rodan strikes back, hitting some of the air & ground forces with his heat beam & destroying the rest with his wings & sonic boom-an attack he uses by passing over an area at a tremendous speed.

With Superboy & Wonder Girl lagging a bit behind, it was up to Starfire & Raven to save any pilots they could.

Unfortunately for them, there _were _no pilots to save as Rodan dealt with them all, leaving them with only charred metal to deflect.

As Rodan continued his attack on the second defense line, Kid Flash rescued who he could on the ground, up to & including those in the second line of defense.

Keen as they were in saving lives when possible, the young heroes had to stop this farce.

"This is getting us nowhere fast, folks!", Kid Flash says. "We need to try & stop Rodan's attack ourselves! Raven, if we can calm him down…"

"I hear you, Kid Flash!", Raven replied. "But I need to get in closer to Rodan before I can speak to him telepathically!"

"Let me see what I can do!", Starfire said, rushing right up to the giant Pteranodon. She gets within thirty meters of his face as Rodan halts his attack, keeping him in mid-air by flapping his wings. This maneuver surprised the Self-defense personell as the sergeant called for a cease-fire from whatever vehicles were left.

"Rodan, please stop this horrendous display of destruction!", Starfire pleads. "Can't you see? Innocent people are getting _hurt_ & _killed_ by your senseless attacks! We _know_ you don't want to do this! Please turn around & head back out to sea & leave the mainland!"

That gave Raven the time to get close enough to Rodan, & she starts speaking towards him telepathically.

_Rodan, Starfire is right_, she begins, her voice soothing. _We know you do _not _wish to cause the good people of Japan any harm. I can sense you're angry about something. Please tell me as to why you are suddenly upset, & we can help you soothe your anger before even more suffer._

Raven does a deep scan of Rodan's mind, probing further to find the cause of his sudden tirade as to why he would lash out as he did. The giant Pteranodon stares intently at the hovering hero, but then he sees in his mind Anguirus once again just below where he & Raven are, & he bellows an angry roar that echoes all over the immediate area. 

_Great Azarath!_, Raven thought, probing his mind. _He's attacking an illusion-one of the creature called Anguirus! No wonder he's…_

Before Raven can finish her thought, she is struck mentally by some powerful force that severs her attachment with Rodan. The force knocks her out as she falls to the ground while the large flying reptile resumes his aerial rampage & chases the illusion of Anguirus, heading across grassy plains straight for the Sawara Ward District, getting out of range of what remains of the second line of defense on the Nagasaki Expressway.

"Raven!", Starfire shouts, racing towards her teammate & friend & catching her before she hits ground, being completely unconscious as the sergeant rushes towards them.

"Hey! Is she all right?", he asks as Starfire places a hand over her heart.

"Yes! She'll be fine!", she says in his tongue. "She's just been knocked out, that's all!"

The sergeant nods & radios to the next (& final) line of defense for Fukuoka. The Titans Jet, & both Superboy & Wonder Girl catch up to the alien princess.

"We saw what happened from a distance!", Superboy says. "Is Raven all right?"

"Yes, she will live, but she'll be out of commission for a time!", Starfire says. "I'll go & take her inside the jet while you, Bart & Cassandra keep following Rodan! Go-we'll catch up with you!"

"We're on our way!", Wonder Girl says as she, Conner & Bart race off in pursuit as Kory flies up to the jet & enters through the door Robin left open for her.

"This way, Kory!", Beast Boy said, leading her towards the rear of the jet to a makeshift cot which Starfire places Raven onto, strapping her in securely.

"Can't understand what went wrong back there!", Garfield says. "Raven was able to calm him down _before_!"

"Neither can I, Garfield!", Koriand'r said. "But we can find the answer to that later! Right now, it's up to us to try & get Rodan out of the city before he levels it!"

"_And _before the Self-Defense forces get in a lucky shot with him!" Beast Boy hits the com unit. "We got Raven secure, Vic! Let's move it!"

Without a reply, the Titans Jet rushes forth to carry on with their pursuit of their giant ally, going as fast as their afterburners will take them.

_Sawara Ward District:_

Like the rest of Fukuoka, this peaceful suburban area received the message of Rodan's imminent approach & its citizens have long since vacated the premises with only police & Self-Defense personell on the streets, accompanied by a few vehicles. They keep watch of the skies for the creature's arrival.

They hear him before they see him: from a distance away, Rodan's roar vibrates off of the multiple homes in the area, giving it an eerie sense. Police & Self-Defense personell ready their weapons-Howa Type 89 & 64 rifles-and get ready to unleash a barrage of gunfire at the first chance they get. A patch of crimson comes into their sights, & that's when the one in charge lets out the order.

"Fire!"

Like a cacophony of firecrackers going off, machine gunfire erupts all around at Rodan, who simply ignores the bullets being shot at him as they bounce off harmlessly against his scaly hide. For all the good it's doing, they might as well as be firing at him with ping-pong balls.

When Rodan passes through the Sawara Ward District, his sonic boom creates a wind of mass destruction as it tears up houses & other structures in the area including both vehicles & personell, tossing them around like they were in a violent twister & crying out in terror, covering their eyes with their arms.

Amazingly enough, each personell found himself alive & well & with the civilians they all helped to evacuate, far away from the destruction Rodan caused in the district.

"What just happened to us?", one police officer asked. "One moment I was firing my rifle at Rodan, & the next I find us all here!"

"That's easy-you guys were saved by the one known as Kid Flash!", one young boy says, getting nods from the rest. The police & Self-Defense personell nod in agreement, all grateful for the miraculous rescue by the young American hero.

Rodan makes his way north of the area of Fukuoka, passing through areas like Kanatake, Jiromaru, Hashimoto, & Meinohama, causing untold destruction in his wake as people still run to escape the calamity. Buildings crumble underneath his sonic boom attack & uranium heat beam from his mouth, all the while roaring in anger in trying to vanquish his foe Anguirus as quickly & decisively as he can. Within the city itself is where most of the Self-Defense Forces are located shortly after Rodan had successfully avoided (for the most part) the attacks from the city's perimeter as planned by Takeshi. Those who _did _have the opportunity to fire upon him had no chance of taking him down from his element of the sky, with Rodan completely ignoring their feeble attempt in doing so. Tanks & Rocket Launcher vehicles lay in wait in the heart of Fukuoka City & its neighboring areas of Muromi, Fujisaki & Nishijin. In the air, more Cobra & AH-64D Apache Helicopters joined the foray, along with assistance from Mitsubishi F-1, F-2 Support & F4 Phantom II fighter jets, & a few Black Hawk choppers. 

Entering the city grounds, the Titans Jet lets out Starfire (carrying Cyborg) & Beast Boy as he takes the form of a condor as Robin takes the controls of the jet, being asked to watch over Raven, who still lays unconscious of the bird's rear.

"I hope we didn't arrive too late to help anybody!", said Beast Boy. 

"Not to worry, Garfield!", said Starfire reassuringly. "Kid Flash, Superboy & Wonder Girl are all giving their assistance to those in need as we speak!"

"And _we're _going to join them in it!", said Cyborg. "Let's get to where Rodan's causing all the most damage & keep the casualties to a minimum as best we can!"

Beast Boy takes a look at Rodan himself.

"I only wish we can help Rodan too, Vic!", he says.

"Gar, as much as it pains me to say it, he's on his own for now", Cyborg says with passion. "The people's safety are the first priority."

"You do understand that, right?", Starfire asked sympathetically. "Garfield?"

"Yeah. I do. Let's get to it", was all he could say.

_Sorry, Garfield_, Cyborg & Starfire said to themselves.

_Sorry, Rodan_, Garfield said to himself. _But saving people's lives _does _take an immediate priority with us. Try to hang in there as best you can until then, okay?_

Having nothing else to say either orally _or _silently, the three heroes rush off towards the Meinohama District where Rodan is currently causing his damage.

Rodan gets bombarded from the air & ground forces by a volley of machine gunfire & high-powered missiles/shell-fire, striking his tough hide & exploding upon contact. While it does cause him some pain & to roar out in anger, the attacks do nothing to bring him down, let alone cause any bleeding on his person. Lashing out with his uranium heat beam, Rodan blows apart a plethora of ground vehicles, detonating them with his ray as personell run in retreat while others get swept away & rescued by Superboy, Wonder Girl & Kid Flash. Several more buildings & civilian vehicles get destroyed by the assault.

Carrying a soldier in each of his arms, Superboy uses his heat vision to destroy a block of debris that got too close for comfort to almost a cloud of pebbles.

"Damn! I wish _we _could talk to these people like Kory, Vic & Raven can & tell them that what they're doing is not only _not _stopping Rodan, but it's making him _angrier _than he is now!", Superboy says, releasing his soldier passengers who nod in gratitude.

"I know what you mean, Kon, & I feel for you", Wonder Girl says, releasing her own load of rescued men from her lasso. "But even if we _could_, this is a Self-Defense Force operation! We _can't _interfere directly in it!"

"And why _not_? Starfire & Raven did, & they…"

Kid Flash suddenly appeared before them to pick up where Conner left off.

"Starfire slowed Rodan down long enough for Raven to try & calm him down & convince him to leave the area because she _could_…that's why!"

"Yeah, well, it didn't work out as she _hoped_, did it?", Superboy said, crossing his arms.

"Only because something went wrong when she tried, Superboy", said Cyborg as Starfire & Beast Boy join in, the former letting the half-tin man on his own feet again.

"How's Raven faring, Vic?", Wonder Girl asked.

It was Beast Boy who answered.

"She took a pretty nasty hit, but readouts on the jet shows she'll pull through. Robin's with her in the jet as we speak, watching over her."

Conner, Cassie & Bart all nod, thankful for the news of her condition.

Rodan's roar make them turn their attention towards the sky & see him leaving the area of Meinohama & heading east, his sonic boom continuing the destruction as he soars past.

"No time to debate it further, folks!", Cyborg said. "Bart, Garfield & I will handle things here on the ground! You three are in charge of the skies!"

"It's up, up & away for us, folks!", Superboy says, soaring up with Starfire & Wonder Girl following closely.

In an area not far from where General Takeshi has gathered his troops to after evacuating the Sea Hawk Hotel, Robin lands the Titans Jet on an open patch of land & heads back to the rear where Raven rests comfortably. Kneeling by her side, the Boy Wonder takes her right hand & checks for a pulse despite Beast Boy's confirmation of her condition not being that serious. It's probably the Dark Knight within him that made him check on her himself-a habit he finds hard of breaking, even though he vows to never become like his dark mentor.

Because Batman wouldn't have been taken by surprise when Raven speaks up, albeit in a weak voice.

"You enjoy holding my hand, Timothy?", she says as she rises to get herself up, being a little sluggish about it while Robin lets go of her hand.

"Raven. Glad to see you're up & about", Robin said, dismissing his embarrassment.

The young witch offers him a small smile.

"You don't need to be ashamed about it, Robin. I found it rather…comforting."

Robin doesn't try to push it away: when he fought Electrocutioner in Opal City in a blind rage & was stopped by his teammates, Raven felt the anger & sorrow of having lost his dad when Captain Boomerang killed him, making Robin think less like Batman & more like a Teen Titan.

And right now, Robin can't deny that he felt good holding her hand just now.

"Guilty", he says with a smile of his own before getting serious. "Raven, the others are out in the city trying to stop the destruction Rodan is causing. I need to…"

"Robin", Raven said, her smile gone. "Rodan's attack on the city is _not _his fault!"

"How can you _say _that, Raven? He's out there causing murder & mayhem, & while I feel for him, he still needs to be _stopped_!"

"You must understand something, Robin! Rodan is attacking Fukuoka because he is being _provoked _to do so!"

That made the Boy Wonder stop & think.

"Provoked? How do you mean?"

"When I sensed Rodan's emotions to discover what caused his sudden outburst of anger, I found out that a spell had been cast upon him. It's an illusion spell that only Rodan himself can both see & hear, remaining oblivious to everyone else."

"Did you discover what kind of illusion was cast upon him?"

"Before blacking out, I did. It was the creature Anguirus."

_Terrific!_, Robin thought bitterly, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Any idea as to who may have cast it on Rodan?", he asks.

"I regret to say that I can't even guess", Raven replied, bowing her head. "Whoever it was that cast that spell on him made sure I couldn't hone in on it. This individual _knew _what he was doing _and _how to cover his tracks. I'm sorry, Robin."

The Boy Wonder sat next to Raven & put his arm around her. 

"Don't be. You did your best, as I knew you would", he says soothingly.

Again, Robin stops thinking as Batman & does so as a Teen Titan.

He surmised that Dick Grayson did so then, & probably still does it now.

Rodan follows the illusion of Anguirus through the areas of Muromi, Fujisaki, Nishijin, & Tojinmachi, wreaking havoc in each & every area as buildings & other structures get transformed into heaps of rubble & debris, with attack vehicles from both the ground & in the air get literally scrapped by the monster's aerial rampage, despite their best efforts to subdue the creature or drive him away. Along the way, the Teen Titans rescue whoever they can once their means of transportation has been rendered useless-some they _could _save, others they could _not_, even with Kid Flash's speed. 

The illusion of Anguirus now heads for the JAL Resort Sea Hawk Hotel as Rodan fires his uranium heat beam at, hitting the structure & blasting it to flaming rubble in moments. Seeing their former temporary HQ & resting place getting destroyed brings dread to the young heroes.

_I pray that Shigeru & his family made it out safely!_, thought Cyborg, fearing the worst.

Finally, 'Anguirus' makes his stand at Fukuoka Dome & taunts Rodan to come down & face him.

And Rodan _accepts _this challenge!

Heading towards the Dome, Rodan lands into the structure with his feet placed in front of him & smashes a large hole in the east side of it where Anguirus is. Roaring angrily, the colossal Pteranodon starts swinging his wings like they were knives or swords at his foe, demolishing even more of Fukuoka Dome & firing his heat beam which hits structures close to it, blowing them to pieces & burning debris. Rodan sees Anguirus fighting viciously with his teeth & claws like he did back on Nakadori Island, if with more intensity.

In the not-so-far distance, the Colonel speaks into his walkie-talkie to General Hideaki as he rides in a Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Tank.

"General, Rodan has landed in Fukuoka Dome! We're approaching him as we speak! We lost a good number of vehicles, but we've still obtained more than enough to be able to attack him with what we have left!"

"Good, Colonel!", said Takeshi's voice on the receiving end. "When you're able, get your party to open fire at Rodan with everything you have remaining! Don't spare _anything_!"

"Roger!", he responds, cutting off communication. Driving over fallen debris, the Type 87 Tank is the first to arrive at what remains of Fukuoka Dome as Rodan tears it straight down to its foundation with his wings, roaring madly.

"We have Rodan in our sights again! Commence firing!", the Colonel ordered.

"Roger! Commencing firing!", said the tank's weapons operator. The vehicle fires all of its shells at Rodan which explode against his chest & wings, doing no more damage to him than they had before. Even when the other vehicles & what remained of the air support opened fire on Rodan, it still wasn't enough to even begin to bring the creature down. Being attacked by both Anguirus & the Self-Defense Force, Rodan was quite fed up with it all & starts flapping his wings while staying where he is, creating a strong gust of wind that blows debris, vehicles, dust & anything else not bolted to the ground securely.

Even the Teen Titans themselves are feeling the immense pressure of Rodan's self-made hurricane, despite how much they stand against it with all their might, being barely able to stay in one spot. The attack vehicles are also victim to the strong gusts, as they get pushed along slowly but surely on the asphalt, moving out of range & position of the monster. Three unlucky men were caught in an updraft & get whisked away to a nearby tree as they hold onto it for dear life, their legs dangling like flags in the wind, screaming for help.

Unable to hold on any longer, the men lose their grip & get swept further at great speed, now heading for something that's sure to stop-and kill-them.

A building's side, one that Rodan hadn't destroyed.

With the inability to prevent their grisly deaths from happening, the three men place their arms over their eyes, not wanting to see themselves go splat.

But just because they head _for _it, it doesn't mean they'll actually slam _into _it: fighting the strong gusty winds, Kid Flash, Cyborg & Beast Boy (in the form of a gorilla) run after the men & snatch them each in their arms, sparing them an imitation of a pizza.

People & vehicles weren't the only things that were being thrown by Rodan's winds: large chunks of debris, some of which were from Fukuoka Dome, soar through the air & head straight for the Colonel's tank & the other vehicles on the ground, ready to be flattened like empty soda cans & the like.

Once more, the Teen Titans intervene.

Using her star bolts from her hands, Starfire blasts away the large chunks into smaller bits which bounce off the vehicle's exteriors like nothing more than pointed baseballs. Superboy does the same with his heat vision, while Wonder Girl does so with good old-fashioned muscle, using her own fists, & on occasion, her feet.

Sadly, the young heroes could do nothing for the ones in whatever jets & helicopters were left in the sky, having their hands already full on the ground: Rodan's winds cause the choppers to spin out of control & crash either on the ground or in buildings, damaged _or _intact. The jets were dealt with by Rodan's uranium heat beam, scoring direct hits on each & blowing them all where they stood in multiple explosions.

It all happened so fast that not even the Teen Titans could've saved them, even if they _didn't_ have a full plate already.

Then, Rodan suddenly & abruptly ceases his wind gust & searches for Anguirus, who has all but disappeared in the melee. Turning to his right, he can see his enemy standing on all fours right at Fukuoka Tower, staring daggers at him & baring his teeth in a menacing snarl.

Rodan bellows out in outrage & takes to the sky again, heading straight for Anguirus who now rises up on his hind legs, bearing his front claws. The giant Pteranodon doesn't fire his heat beam from his mouth-he prefers a physical approach in dealing with his four-legged foe. When he gets to a distance of fifty yards of Anguirus, Rodan rises sharply & does a full 360 degree loop & heads right for his enemy with his feet placed out in front with the intention of breaking his ribs and/or boring a hole into his chest.

It'd work, if only Anguirus really _was _there, & the only thing he _does _crash into is Fukuoka Tower itself, landing near the base of it.

Fourteen months of rigorous construction gets destroyed in seconds as 767.7 feet of steel & glass come crashing down upon Rodan, his presence obscured by both the debris & smoke. As soon as the dust & smoke dissipate, the giant Pteranodon was nowhere in sight amid the ruins of Fukuoka Tower. Both the surviving Self-Defense Force members & Teen Titans watched the spectacle & stare at where the tower once stood, all their thoughts mindful of one thing which Superboy presents orally.

"Do you think Rodan's been killed under all that debris?"

"I…I do not _know_, Superboy", Starfire answered, feeling lost. It was how everyone in the immediate area felt in conjunction with all the death & destruction that was caused. For a good many tense moments, nobody did or said anything except stare at Rodan's seeming burial site. It was also the same at where General Takeshi Hideaki & his troops were watching from, along with Robin & Raven inside the Titans Jet on one of the monitors, waiting patiently for something to happen. 

"Maybe if I did an X-Ray scan of that area, I can determine whether or not Rodan is…", the Teen of Steel started to say until he got interrupted by a low rumbling that grew in volume & intensity. The second that followed, the debris that covered Rodan explodes outwards & exposes the flying reptile in all his glory, spreading his wings to the fullest & letting out a roar which can be heard all over as it lasted for a quarter of a minute before he ceases it & takes off into the air once again. He gains an altitude too far up for him to cause any further destruction to Fukuoka than he already has, heading south.

In no time, Rodan was gone from sight.

Not even Kid Flash bothered to go after him.

"Guess that answers your question, kiddo", Cyborg says as the Teen Titans gather round the remains of the Colonel's armada, with Beast Boy returning to his bipedal form.

"So what do we do _next_, Vic?", he asks. "Do a quick search of the area for anyone left behind during the evacuation?"

"That won't be necessary, Beast Boy", said Kid Flash. "In all the places Rodan trashed, I did a thorough search & found no stragglers hiding out or sticking around to see the carnage that just transpired."

"In short, no bodies", said Wonder Girl. "Good. That's at least _one _bit of good news to come out of all this."

"But that still doesn't mean we didn't find any injured in the melee, Cassie", said Cyborg.

The young heroes nod their heads solemnly, thinking of those they were unable to save in time, namely mostly those who flew the choppers & jets.

Then the Colonel approaches them.

"Teen Titans", he begins, giving them his full attention as he salutes them. "The General has asked that you join us at our temporary HQ."

"He wishes to see us?", Starfire asked in his language.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Where is your temporary HQ located at?"

"The General & election candidate Masahiro Hisoka have chosen Fukusho High School in the Minami Ward District to be their station in this crisis."

Starfire turns to Cyborg, who nods.

"Very well. Tell General Takeshi & the others we'll be there", the alien princess says.

The Colonel nods himself.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, Teen Titans", he says, bowing in respect as the young heroes do the same before the Colonel addresses his men.

Cyborg gets on his radio.

"Robin, did you & Raven get all that?", he asks into it.

"Microphone picked up & translated everything, Victor", the Boy Wonder said. "Raven & I are heading there now. See you soon."

"Likewise."

Victor cut off communication.

"What did the man say, Vic?", asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg relayed the info to the rest of the team in English before taking off for the Minami Ward District.

Searching for any stragglers may be unnecessary, but there was more to be done.

_Much _more.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Fukusho High School, noon:_

Police & Self-Defense personell are all assisting those without homes & workplaces after Rodan's vehement attack on Fukuoka, ranging from the Sawara Ward District to the destruction of Fukuoka Tower. This task took all morning long, with those who were injured being taken to the Fukuoka, Wakahisa, Nakamura & Nakagawa Hospitals in emergency. Even the Teen Titans have offered their assistance in bringing in the injured after promising to head to the school that serves as General Takeshi's temporary base of operations, having school desks & such replaced by Self-Defense equipment & personell. Accompanying the General are election candidates Masahiro Hisoka & Daisuke Takumi, along with Shigeru Kamura, Kio & their grandchildren, a sight which relieves the young heroes with all their hearts even in times of despair.

On a large flat-screen TV, everyone present was watching the news with a female reporter on the scene, with translator comms placed in the ears of the Teen Titans who don't understand the Japanese language.

"For those of you who have just turned in, I am standing here on the beach of Hakata Bay behind the ruins of where Fukuoka Tower once proudly stood. In the wee hours of this morning at approximately 5:15 a.m., the Fukuoka area suffered a deadly sense of deja-vu when the beast known as Rodan-the same monster that attacked this very city for the first time back in the year 1956-hit & caused major destruction to the area, beginning with the Sawara Ward District & continued onto the Kanatake, Jiromaru, Hashimoto, Meinohama, Muromi, Fujisaki, Nishijin, & Tojinmachi Districts, destroying many buildings & causing many people to be killed & injured, in spite of the assistance from the American super-hero team known as the Teen Titans. Rodan's rampage lasted until he hit both Fukuoka Dome & Tower, demolishing each of our famous structures before taking off to parts unknown. The Self-Defense Forces have strained constantly to try & track Rodan, with no success thus far. The monster's attack hurts our already troubled country further, & the Government is demanding an immediate solution to this grave problem. We will have more information for you as soon as details become available. This is Kikyo Kano, reporting to you live from Hakata Bay."

The monitor turned to another reporter on the scene in Muromi, probably going to address the same bit of info those watching already know of. Most personell are already on other chores, using their radar systems to try & find Rodan & others keeping in touch with personell who are still assisting people who are with no place to live or work at.

A gloom lingered with everyone, even with a clear sky & gold sunshine up ahead.

"Things are looking bleak for everyone all over", said Superboy. "From Fukuoka to Rodan himself, Japan's in its worst turmoil since World War II."

"Not to mention the Yakuza attacks here & in our home of San Francisco", said Kid Flash.

"Agreed", said Starfire. "With all that's been going on, it's difficult for us to decide with what we should concentrate on: finding the Yakuza boss who dared attack our home or trying to find Rodan."

"You mean _kill _Rodan!", Beast Boy said in a slight temperous tone, his arms crossed & his face in a scowl.

"Garfield, I know how upsetting this must be for you, but…", Cyborg starts to say until he gets cut off.

"Upsetting, Vic?", Beast Boy says, keeping his voice irate but low. "From what Raven told us before, it sounds to me like this attack on Fukuoka by Rodan was deliberate! Of how Rodan should suddenly 'see' Anguirus & came to this city don't sound like a random incident! Having him almost roast us back at our camp on Kuchinoerabu Island sure as hell wasn't! Truth be said, I think someone _wanted _Rodan to attack Fukuoka!"

"But that hardly makes any _sense_, Garfield", said Wonder Girl. "Why would anyone just 'want' Rodan to attack Fukuoka & give it this dreaded deja-vu feeling, especially since Japan's in financial trouble like Superboy said?"

"And what could they possibly _gain_ out of it by doing so?", Raven wondered.

"Other than causing more of what's already out there? I wish I could say", said Kid Flash.

"Perhaps I can again offer you my assistance on that, Teen Titans", Shigeru said, coming up to the group with his wife & grandchildren. "I may have some info I believe you kids need to know about."

"How so?", asked Cyborg.

Shigeru looked around.

"Not here. Let's go to another room", he says, keeping his voice low.

"Lead the way, Shigeru", Robin said, nodding.

Exiting the room & getting away from everyone else, Shigeru & his family lead the Teen Titans down a hallway to a secluded room, one seldomly used by anyone, with a lone computer sitting on a table that had four chairs around it. Seeing this, Robin deduced that Shigeru was here before, with the seats all for him & his family to sit down in.

"Robin-san, since I hear you are a computer expert, I permit you to be at the keyboard", said Shigeru.

"You hear correctly, Shigeru", the Boy Wonder says with a smirk, approaching the device as he takes a seat. "All right, what would you like for me to type in first?"

Everyone else gathers around the table, giving Robin his elbow room as Shigeru stands next to him.

"First, draw up a sattelite map of the Fukuoka region. I will show you then", the elder man says as Robin gets busy typing on the keyboard. In moments, the young hero gets what Shigeru asked of him.

"Got it", he says.

"Good. Bring us in closer a little."

Clicking on the mouse next to the computer, Robin enlarges the city of Fukuoka, clicking it a few times before Shigeru tells him to stop. The map shows the majority of the destruction in which Rodan caused, among areas untouched by the giant Pteranodon.

"Done. So what are we looking for here, Shigeru?", asked Robin.

The old man points a finger at the screen.

"As you can all see, the Muromi, Fujisaki, Nishijin & Tojinmachi areas are all in ruins, among other places in close proximity", he says. "And yet, most of the city remains untouched by Rodan during his attack, including the Minami Ward District, which is where we are now."

"Wait a minute!", said Superboy. "Didn't they announce back at the Dome that the Minami Ward District is where Masahiro Hisoka is from?"

"You are correct, Superboy-san. And that is why I am showing you this."

"And I seem to recall that Daisuke Takumi is from…", Cyborg started to say.

"The Chuo Ward District-an area in which he has served in his community for many years since his high school days."

"Poor Daisuke", said Starfire. "This will no doubt look very bad for him _and_ his chances in the elections."

"And I think maybe _that's _the whole plan, Starfire", said Robin. "Shigeru, do you believe that…?"

"Yes I do, Robin-san", he says. "As I've told you all, this area was completely left alone in Rodan's attacks. I'm no expert on giant beasts like Rodan, but I _do _know that they wouldn't attack any city in any kind of particular pattern. In the past, they've attacked us randomly _without _any pattern or meaning. Creatures like him merely follow their _instincts_, not somebody's orders."

"Shigeru, are you trying to tell us that this election between Daisuke & Masahiro has been somehow…_rigged_?", Wonder Girl asked, the concern clearly in her voice.

"It sure sounds that way to _me_!", Kid Flash says. "Having Rodan attack the Chuo Ward District where one of the candidates grew up & served in is _hardly _a mere coincidence!"

"I hear _that_!", Superboy says. "I know that politics can be a dirty business at times, but _this _is a bit _too _much!"

"Maybe so, Superboy, but there's something amiss here", says Robin. "Who would _want _Masahiro Hisoka to become Prime Minister so badly? What could he possibly stand to gain by his ascension in the Diet Building?"

"Maybe a secret admirer of his with a twisted & sick sense of humor!", said Beast Boy, as humorlessly as he could.

"Or perhaps someone's sending Daisuke a message, threatening him to stand down", said Cyborg. "Maybe even both."

"Then Daisuke's life could be in great danger even now!", Raven said. "We should bring this up to Takeshi & everyone in the conference room!"

"Do you think they'll even listen, Raven?", Kio asks.

"They will, Kio", Shigeru says firmly. "Starfire & I will speak with Takeshi. Let's go."

_12:30 p.m.:_

Just as Shigeru believed, General Takeshi & his staff _did _listen to both him & Starfire as they presented their situation to everyone in every detail. Once they were finished, Takeshi & the rest stayed silent as they pondered everything in their minds.

Takeshi shares his thoughts orally.

"I do see your point, Shigeru &…Starfire, is it?", Takeshi says.

"Yes", the alien princess says in Japanese. "Whoever cast that illusion spell upon Rodan had _wanted _him to attack Fukuoka, mainly in the Chuo Ward District where Daisuke grew up in & served in his young years, thereby discredit him & ruinate his chances for winning the election as new Prime Minister, leaving the Minami Ward District alone & Masahiro the only candidate."

"This is an _outrage!_", Masahiro says, fuming. "While I do hope to become the next Prime Minister of our fair country, I will _not _condone doing so in such a manner! Rest assured, I will spare no resource in finding out just who is responsible for this anarchy! If Daisuke & I are going to go head-to-head in this election, it will be done _right!_" Masahiro turns to Daisuke & talks to him in a softer voice. "Daisuke, this bit of tomfoolery shall _not_ go unpunished. You have my _word_ that I shall handle this manner as best I can. In the meantime, if there's anything else I can do for you to help you get through this, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much, Masahiro", Daisuke says, bowing in respect. "Just because we're competing against each other, it doesn't mean we can't be fair to one another about it. You are a most honorable man. I'm sure you'll make a fine Prime Minister if you become the victor in the elections."

"Not at all, Daisuke. Life without honor is life not worth living. As a precaution, I shall up our police escort, doubling our current numbers. Not even an insect would be able to get near us without them knowing of it. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent. Thanks again."

Both men shook hands, bowing in respect once more.

"Good thinking on your part, Masahiro", said Takeshi. "While you do that, the rest of us will continue with our search for Rodan."

"Takeshi?", Shigeru says, shocked.

He wasn't the only one who was.

"General?", said Starfire. "You & your men still wish to find & kill Rodan even after everything we've just explained to you?"

"Starfire, Shigeru", Takeshi says politely. "While I do not doubt that what you both have told me is nothing short of the truth, what with someone toying with Rodan's senses of casting a life-like illusion of Anguirus into his mind & gloating him to attack Fukuoka, my troops & I cannot ignore the fact that Rodan _has_, & we're all under orders from our government to deal with him before he can strike again. We cannot go against our government, especially during our country's current turmoil. I'm very sorry."

Takeshi bows in respect before getting back to his task, giving his troops orders as they get busy once more. Shigeru feels ten times older than he already is, & the Teen Titans feel as if all of their vaulted strength had just been drained away from them by Rudy Jones, better known as The Parasite, the meta-villain who can drain away a person's energy & thoughts with but a touch & has constantly fought Superman on many occasions.

But it was Beast Boy who took it the worst, & he slumps to the floor on his knees, his head bowed.

"That's it, then", he says in a tearful tone. "This is the end for Rodan, & we can't do a damn thing to help him. Some heroes _we _turned out to be, huh?"

"Garfield", Raven said soothingly, as she kneels down & comforts her friend & teammate by putting her arms around him.

"I feel so helpless", Wonder Girl says in no less a somber tone.

"That makes two, if not _all_, of us", Superboy tells her, turning to Robin. "Dammit, isn't there _anything _we can do to prevent the eventual from happening?"

"Superboy, you _know_ I feel for Garfield like the rest of us do", the Boy Wonder says. "But as I've once told our friend Secret, while we may work to some degree outside the law, we _don't _do so in contravention of it. This is a Self-Defense Force operation: it'd be no different if it were a United States Military one. We _cannot _interfere directly. Were we to do so, we'd be betraying our ideals & what it is we stand for, & it'd make _us _as bad as the dangers they face & fight to put an end to. That's not us, gang. We may not like it sometimes, but that's the way it is. I'm sorry."

No one could object to what Robin said, so they said nothing in contradiction of it. They recall when Secret & Slo-Bo had been involved in a break-in at a prison in an attempt to bust out Greta's father for killing a man in a revenge plot for murdering his daughter. Young Justice was interrogated by both the local authorities _and _the Justice League itself, none of whom were too pleased by two of their members' actions. Worse, the break-out attempt was broadcast over the web for all to see. Luckily, it was a double-edged sword: while it proved of Secret & Slo-Bo's involvement, Young Justice had sworn that they had absolutely _no _knowledge of what they had done. Thus, they were off the hook-at least from a _legal _point of view.

They vow to take steps to ensure that never happens again under any circumstance, like it or lump it.

"Teen Titans", Masahiro said in good English to the young heroes. "First, allow me to go & express my deepest gratitude to you all for doing what you could during Rodan's attack on the city. Next, I'd like for you to be guests over at the beautiful Hakata Miyako Hotel in the Hakata District. I have already made reservations for you, along with Shigeru & his family as well as Daisuke himself to spend a few days & nights. Your rooms are all paid for, courtesy of Daisuke & myself."

"Well, that's most generous of you & Daisuke to do so, but we don't want to be a bother to either of you", said Cyborg. "We did what we did because that's who we are."

"Oh, it was no bother at all, Cyborg-san", Daisuke says, also in good English. "It's the least we can do after your original hotel room-and the building itself-got demolished. Masahiro will be staying over at the Hotel Leopalace Hakata, which is basically one block away. What do you say?"

The Teen Titans & Shigeru & his family look at each other for a minute before Wonder Girl provides them with their answer.

"All right, gentlemen. We'd hate to see you throw your hard-earned yen away, & since you both are offering us sanctuary out of the kindness of your hearts, we accept."

Both election candidates look at each other with a smile.

"Excellent", said Daisuke. "Let us show you to your new rooms."

"Please lead the way, gentlemen", Starfire said.

_Hotel Leopalace Hakata, Hakata District, 2:00 p.m.:_

The two election candidates rode in one black limousine, with the Teen Titans riding in another. Like Masahiro promised, extra police escorts were provided for the two candidates & surround their limo like bees or wasps at their hive. Inside the heavily escorted limo, Masahiro was chatting on his cell phone as Daisuke listens.

"So it's true, then?", he says gleefully. "That's excellent news! My 'gift' should be arriving to you at any moment now at Kumamoto from Tokyo by plane! You are? Perfect! By the time you & your men arrive, all will be ready & waiting! No, thank _you_, General! I'll tell them! Bye!"

Masahiro folds & pockets his cell phone & turns to his rival.

"You were speaking to General Takeshi Hideaki just now?", asked Daisuke.

"Yes", Masahiro says. "He says that they've spotted Rodan soaring around at the Mount Aso region-the same place he first appeared to us from back in 1956."

"That _is _good news, Masahiro! We can put an end to Rodan & resume our campaign to be Prime Minister & take care of these Yakuza attacks before they get out of hand! By the way, you mentioned a 'gift' to Takeshi. What kind is it, if I may ask?"

"A new weapon, more than capable of defeating Rodan. It's a tank that can fire a rainbow-colored beam of high, powerful energy instead of shell-fire, sure to penetrate even the creature's thick hide. I call it the Mega-Buster Tank. What do you think, Daisuke?"

"If it can perform as good as it sounds, I think we have a real winner in the defense of our country against threats like Rodan."

"It'll do that & more, Daisuke, I guarantee it. This new weapon could revolutionize heavy artillery in the world, making it one of the most powerful defense vehicles ever."

"How many do you have in production, Masahiro?"

"Just the one I'm sending to Takeshi, for now. It was a prototype that was successfully tested in discreet at Awashima Island not long ago. After Rodan is defeated, we'll go into mass production of it right away."

"Perfect. Ah, we've arrived", Daisuke says, pointing out the window at Masahiro's final stop-the Hotel Leopalace Hakata. The limo pulls up & stops at the entrance as Masahiro gives his farewell to his election rival. 

"So long, Daisuke", he says as they shake hands. "And don't forget to tell the Teen Titans about what we discussed, although break it to them gently. They're more or less bummed out as it is about Rodan, especially the one they call Beast Boy."

"Leave it to me, Masahiro. Thanks again for everything, & may the best man win in the elections", Daisuke finishes, letting go of his rival's hand as he shuts the door. As the limo takes Daisuke towards the Hakata Miyako Hotel to join up with the other there, police crowd around Masahiro & enter inside.

_Yes, Daisuke. May the best man win_, he says to himself, a smile growing on his face.

Masahiro got settled in his room in nothing flat, his police escort being right in the next rooms on both the left & right of him, ready to spring into action if needed. At his desk, he goes over the papers he had in his suitcase when a deep voice erupts from behind him.

It was one Masahiro was _expecting_.

"They all bought it?", it said, originating from the bathroom.

"Hook, line, & sinker, as you Americans are most prone to saying", Masahiro replies in English, turning around. "Was getting in any difficult for you?"

The bathroom door opened, & out stepped two figures-a man & a young teenage girl-who are both dressed in outfits of blue & orange. The man stood six feet & four inches tall, with a gray belt of ammunition strapped across his chest. Orange boots, gloves, & belt with pouches help to decorate his blue suit. He wears a mask that covers his entire face, with the left side being orange (& the only visible eye) & the right side being blue. A sword rests on his back, & his right hand holds a 12-gauge shotgun. His left boot holds a knife, grenades on his pouch in the back, & an extra pistol in its holster on his upper right leg. The girl stood several inches shorter than him, & her outfit was identical to his in almost every way. Only on her, she wore no gloves upon her hands, & her mask was the exact opposite of the man's, with the bottom part of her face & neck being visible, revealing lips as red as wine. On her belt, twin katana blades were held.

Their names are Slade & Rose Wilson, but to others, they're known as Deathstroke the Terminator & Ravager, the latter taking the identity from Grant Wilson, one of Slade's sons who died trying to fulfil his father's contract with the organization known as the H.I.V.E. to find & kill the original Teen Titans.

"Nothing anyone with _our _talents couldn't accomplish", said Deathstroke. "We didn't even need to _kill _anyone to do it."

"Not to worry, Deathstroke", Masahiro said. "Both you & Ravager will get _plenty _to kill once I set you free on your quarry-as will your _other _associates. And with your talents, it'll be nothing short of a breeze, am I right?"

"Like I told you over the phone on our way over here to Japan, the Teen Titans are _never _to be underestimated, Masahiro. That's something in which my son Grant learned the hard way long ago when _he _donned the Ravager costume, now being worn by my daughter Rose here. Like me, she's the best at what she does."

"And that's _exactly _why I'm hiring you both to take care of the Teen Titans for me. They know far too much to be allowed to live, & if they discover my ties to the Yakuza _and _that I'm the one who ordered the hit on San Francisco City Hall, my shot as the new Prime Minister is as good as dead. It's up to the both of you _and _the other two I hired to handle that problem."

"Would you want us to take care of that Shigeru fellow & his family while we're at it?", asked Ravager.

"That won't be necessary, my dear. I'll have my 'escorts' handle them. _They _also cannot be allowed to live either, so my men can deal with the old couple & their two grandchildren."

"You're quite the _cold _one, Masahiro, killing children who aren't even old enough to shave yet", Deathstroke says. 

"One does what one must to climb high in life, Slade", Masahiro says, getting a bottle of wine & a glass to pour it in. "You & your daughter of all people should know that fact better than anyone. Drink?"

"Why not?", Slade says, removing his mask to reveal a man with short white hair & an eye patch over his right eye. Masahiro gets a second glass for his new guest & pours his drink for him as he fills it to the top. Ravager removes her own mask to reveal long white hair & an eye patch over her left eye & walks up to the two men, getting herself a glass of her own & filling it.

"So daddy, when do we go after those 'meddling kids', the Teen Titans?", Rose asked.

"Soon, my dear", said Slade. "As Masahiro explained, we'll wait until dark before making our move, using the darkness for cover."

"That, and we need to wait until your fourth & final member arrives from the states before you can begin", Masahiro says. "But he'll be here in five hours to help take care of my election rival Daisuke Takumi. Once _he's _been dealt with, my ascension as Prime Minister will be in the bag. I said to the people at Fukuoka Dome before Rodan destroyed it that the Yakuza will be going in a new direction if elected Prime Minister-and I _meant _it!"

"Just _not _in the way they expect it to be, huh?", Rose says with a smirk.

"Your daughter catches on fast, Slade."

"Of course. She's had a good teacher", Slade replied with a chuckle. "Once you're elected Prime Minister, the Yakuza can run their operations throughout Japan & overseas & never be a problem for the authorities or anyone in the super-hero community with _you _in charge."

"And _that's_ only the beginning, Slade! My Yakuza will have total access to all sorts of firearms & other special weapons that will bring even _Superman _to his knees! And being Prime Minister, _no one_-from the local authorities to the Justice League-will be able to stop me!"

"Isn't congress wonderful, despite what country it's from?", Slade says, chuckling as he drinks from his glass like Rose & Masahiro do themselves.

The showdown commences at sundown.

_8:00 p.m.:_

Masahiro's 'police escorts' all hang right outside the door of Shigeru's room in the Hakata Miyako Hotel, with another individual standing outside the door to election candidate Daisuke Takumi's room. This particular person stood six feet & one inch tall, dressed in a mostly red suit, yellow boots & gloves, & white mask that covers all his face except for a single blue eye visible on the left. He has gold ammunition belts wrapped around his biceps & wrists, the latter of which also sports silver cuffs with miniature guns attached on the sides. His right eye is covered by a red & gold targeting scope which enables him to see his quarry from a distance away.

He is known as Floyd Lawton.

But to the world at large, he is called Deadshot, one of the most deadliest assassins on the planet, possibly second only to Deathstroke himself.

Seeing the other men ready to go, Deadshot lifts his left hand into a fist with only his index finger raised.

Right outside the Teen Titans' hotel room, Deathstroke hangs from a line on the building's exterior with his left hand, while holding a grenade in his right. His shotgun has been slung over his shoulder as his sword is sheated on his back. Standing suspended over the room where his prey is just below him, Deathstroke brings his right arm back a bit before tossing his grenade in the room, creating a small hole in the glass as he rushes straight back up to escape the blast zone of his 'little surprise'.

Three seconds later, the grenade goes off with a thunderous boom.

The explosion was felt all over the building, as its residents inside were taking off for safety, opening their doors & fleeing for their lives as alarms go off blaring. No one even begins to acknowledge the presence of either Masahiro's police escorts (who are actually Yakuza thugs in disguise) or of Deadshot himself. Even if they did, both groups didn't stay in their spots long enough to be seen. Five seconds after the grenade went off, Deadshot pointed his finger at the disguised Yakuza, & both they & the assassin himself kicked open the doors to their quarry, their weapons at the ready.

"_Bang_, Mr. Prime Minister Elect! You're…dead?", Deadshot started to say until he finds something that disturbs him upon entering. Just over in the next room, the Yakuza discover the same thing.

Once the worst of the blast went away, both Deathstroke & Ravager swung down from the ceiling on their lines & went in the room of the Teen Titans, landing on their feet with weapons at the ready-Deathstroke with his shotgun, Ravager with her twin katana blades. Checking out the demolished & charred room, they check everywhere for any sign of remains of their prey & are more than prepared to put an end to any of them with a single pull of a trigger or swing of a blade.

So far, they find zilch.

The disguised Yakuza men are stupefied to find _nobody _inside the room, being completely deserted of life-no old couple, no young kids, not a living soul. They look around for any sign of their targets with their guns raised, albeit nervously. All they _can _see & hear is the buzzing of a fly overhead. Before they can get a bead on something moving at super-speed in a red & yellow blur, the Yakuza are wrapped up nice & snug with thick cable in a neat bundle right in the center of the room, all deprived of their guns & other tools. Where the red & yellow blur stopped stood Kid Flash in its place as Beast Boy reverts back to his bipedal form after 'buzzing around' a bit.

"That takes care of _these _goons until the _real _authorities get here, Garfield!", Kid Flash says.

"You betcha!", Beast Boy says. "Talk about a 'fly in the ointment'!"

Both heroes grin with satisfaction.

Deadshot was just as stumped as the Yakuza men, having found no trace of his intended target-Daisuke Takumi-anywhere in his room. 

"Not _today _he isn't, Floyd!", said a voice over to his right as Deadshot turns to find Cyborg standing there, along with Superboy. Raising both his arms, he fires his wrist guns at full power at the two heroes, only to have round after round explode harmlessly against their literally steel chests.

"Superboy-may I?", Cyborg asks with a smile.

"Please, be my guest!", Kon-El replied, also with a smile.

Converting his right hand into a metal claw, Cyborg grabs Deadshot by the arm & throws the mercenary/assassin like a Football Quarterback would do to pass the pigskin over to any open receiver, flinging him out the window & shattering it into a million shards.

"What a pass!", the Teen of Steel praised.

"Thanks!", Cyborg replied, reforming his right hand back to normal. "Now what say we head down to the end zone for a touchdown & score even _more_ points for our team?"

"Sounds great, coach!"

Both heroes exit the window after Deadshot.

Not only are Deathstroke & Ravager stumped by finding no one in the room of their prey, both were very _angry _at the deception.

"What _gives_, daddy?", Ravager says, the disgust clearly in her voice. "Masahiro said that they'd _be _here at this time! How come no one's dead in here, unless…"

"Unless they _knew _we were coming!", Deathstroke says, finishing up Rose's sentence. "In one way or another, somebody _warned _them of our approach!"

"But _who_?"

"For the answer to _that_, I'd go to Masahiro himself, Slade!", said Robin, as he steps into the room through the door, which got blown off by the blast. Right behind him are Wonder Girl & Starfire, poised & ready for a fight as the Boy Wonder has his staff out in his hands.

"You mean to say that little weasel _snitched _on us?", Ravager asked furiously.

"Something like that, Rose", Robin explained. "Only Masahiro was never _aware _of it! As we were being escorted into our limos, I patted him on the back to thank him for setting us into new hotel rooms, planting a bug in the process! We heard everything he ever said to you during his stay at the Hotel Leopalace Hakata, including his involvement with the Yakuza _and _of his attempt to blow up San Francisco City Hall just a few days ago! Even now as we speak, the local police are arresting Masahiro & his Yakuza dressed as police & taking them to the station!"

_Dammit!_, Slade thought to himself before speaking orally. "What made you even _think _to plant a bug on the elected candidate in the first place, Boy Wonder?"

"Masahiro seemed very highly concerned about Daisuke's chances being the next Prime Minister as next to nothing in the elections because of the destruction Rodan caused in the areas he grew up & served in! I may not know politics that much, but I _do _know that rivals are never _that _gullible or compassionate towards their opponents when competing with each other! As the sun was setting, Raven had taken the liberty of taking Daisuke & Shigeru & his family to safer quarters just before you, Masahiro's men & Deadshot decided to strike!"

"Not bad, Robin! You managed to figure it all out, didn't you? But it still doesn't change the fact that Masahiro put a hit out on you for us to deal with, & that's _just _what we're gonna do!"

"We expected as much, Slade! But for _that_…", Starfire says, spreading her arms out as she flies right into Ravager & Slade himself, grabbing them by the lapels of their costumes & flying them out the window.

"We take it _outside_!", she finishes, flying over the Hotel Clio Court Hakata with her foes before throwing them down to the parking lot next to the train tracks at the train station. Slade & Rose land on top of a car, crushing the roof & shattering the windows. The people in the area get to a safe distance, running for their lives. Wonder Girl (with Robin), Superboy (with Cyborg), & Kid Flash (with Beast Boy as a bird) & Raven (appearing in a cloud of mist) all rejoin in the lot as Deadshot does the same with Deathstroke & Ravager.

"Fine by _us_, alien!", Slade said, brandishing his shotgun in one hand & his sword in the other. "And having you all appear in this spot just makes our job easier!"

"You said it yourself, Slade-we're never to be underestimated!", said Beast Boy. "So don't assume this will be a walk in the park for you & your group!"

"Nor will it be for _you_, Beast Boy!", said a new voice.

A blast of bright light suddenly erupts in the midst of the group as the Teen Titans & a trio of abandoned cars are tossed around in all directions, the cars all getting turned into scrap metal when they hit the ground. Recovering their composure, the young heroes see a new player enter the foray that joins Deathstroke & company. The newcomer stood at five feet & eleven inches in height, wearing a black & white suit, light gray gloves, & white cape slung over his shoulders. He had on a headgear that covered his whole head, exposing only both his ears & face. A pointed goatee rested on his chin, & had blue eyes that showed great malevolence & hatred within.

He is Arthur Light, a one-time member of the group known as the Fearsome Five, a team which also consisted of Psimon (Simon Jones), Shimmer (Selinda Flinders), Mammoth (Baran Flinders), & Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus).

But the world knows him as the infamous Doctor Light, a meta-criminal who was once no more than a big joke in the underworld until most recently when he kidnapped Green Arrow & had battled the Teen Titans in Philadelphia.

"Doctor Light!", Cyborg said, saying his name like it was a curse or poison.

"Hello, Stone! Miss me?", Doctor Light said, lighting up his right hand.

"Like I would a _root canal_!", he spat.

When Light lit up his hand, Raven sensed something strangely…familiar about the energy from it, & she put it together.

"Now I see it!", she says. "You! It was _you _who cast that illusion spell on Rodan, having making him believe that he was seeing Anguirus & goading him to attack Fukuoka mostly in the Chuo Ward District & destroying not just those areas, but Daisuke Takumi's chances of being the next Prime Minister!"

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?", Light says with a sinister grin.

"How fitting!", Wonder Girl says. "A loser who _hires _a loser-_four _of them!"

"You're going to _eat _those words, blondie!", Ravager snaps with a sneer, holding her twin blades to her face. "_And _my katanas!"

"As Cyborg is quite prone to saying, 'Bring it on'!", Robin said, his staff held out in front of him. Victor Stone couldn't help but smile at that.

"Your funeral, kids!", Light says, spraying his light energy into eight separate beams that head straight for the young heroes themselves. Most barely avoid getting hit, but Kid Flash, fast as he is, takes a stream into his leg, puncturing his left femur as the beam punctures the muscle.

Bart goes down & lands into a parked car, making a dent in the passenger door, his left leg bleeding.

Ravager launches herself at Wonder Girl, swinging her twin blades as Cassandra blocks each swing with her bracelets, creating both clanging noises & sparks in the process.

Deadshot fires round after round from his wrist guns at Raven & Beast Boy, with the latter converting into a cheetah to avoid the shots & the former placing a barrier around her as bullet after bullet bounces off harmlessly. Superboy & Starfire converge on Doctor Light as Cyborg & Robin take Deathstroke.

After firing a few rounds from his shotgun, Slade jumps in the air to avoid a hit from Vic's Sonic Generator on his left arm & throws his sword at it. The blade penetrates Victor's weapon & sparks emerge from where the damage was done. When he lands again, Deathstroke deploys a powerful kick to Robin's solar plexus & knocks him on his back.

"Come on, Robin! You put up a better fight than this in San Francisco a while back!", said Slade, chuckling. "Surely you can give a better workout!"

"As you _wish_, Slade!", said the Boy Wonder, reaching into his belt & taking out three dark capsules & throws it at his adversary, aiming for his face. When they get within six inches of him, the capsules detonate & send a blinding flash of light that distorts Slade's vision. Robin uses the distraction to charge his enemy & rams his right foot into Slade's own solar plexus with all his might, followed by several hits by his staff & striking him in the arms, legs, chest & face. A swift kick to the chin with his left leg knocks Deathstroke down as _he _now lands on his back.

"Is _that _what you wanted from me, Slade?", Robin asked, twirling his staff. "Would you care for an _encore_ of it?"

"Not _bad_, boy!", the mercenary says, rising to his feet with his shotgun which he held for all that time. "You're almost as good as your predecessor__was! _Almost!_"

With his swift reflexes, Deathstroke raised his shotgun at Robin & fired off half a dozen rounds, the sounds echoing off the walls of the surrounding buildings. The Boy Wonder barely dodges every shot using every ounce of his skills & his staff to stay one step ahead of each blast whick will surely take off a bloody chunk of him should any make contact. As Robin gets closer to Deathstroke, he hits & slides on the ground on his cape & raises his right foot into the lowest of blows anyone can imagine.

But instead of hitting soft flesh, all Robin manages to strike was something hard that _pangs_ upon contact.

"Come _on_, Robin!", Deathstroke says to a befuddled Boy Wonder. "With all of this body armor I'm wearing, did you really think I wouldn't be equipped with a _cup_?"

Robin fights to bring his staff up to Slade's face, but the mercenary was too fast & knocks his weapon out of his hands with his shotgun before pointing it at him in the face, ready to blow it clean off. But he never gets the chance to pull the trigger: from a distance, Cyborg throws the sword Slade hit his arm with & not only knocks the weapon out of _his _hands, but cuts it clean in two, rendering it useless.

"Then let's find out if your cup can stand up to _my _foot, Slade!", Cyborg says, running up to his enemy with a fully-repaired hand.

No matter how good his aim is or how many shots he's fired from his wrist guns, Deadshot couldn't hit either Beast Boy or Raven, with the former moving at literally cheetah-speed & the latter being protected by a force field she conjured up with her power from Azarath. When Beast Boy gets a foot in front of Deadshot, he then morphs into a bee & aims straight for his visible eye in hopes of blinding him, but Floyd was wise to his game & using his targeting scope, he's able to pinpoint Garfield's location & snatch him in his right hand in mid-air.

"Gotcha, you little green fungus!", Deadshot says, shaking his fist with Beast Boy in it. "Now I _crush_ the life out of you!"

"Crush _this_, merc!", Beast boy said, his voice muffled by Deadshot's fist. In an instant he grows & expands in his enemy's fist, becoming larger & larger as he morphs into the form of an African elephant. Being outclassed by his new form, Deadshot is trapped underneath the foot of his foe's form & feels the immense pressure on his chest.

"Fun science fact, Dumbo: the African elephant is the _heaviest _land animal on Earth, as it weighs in at a whopping 5,895 kilograms!", Beast Boy says. "That's 12,969 pounds to you! You wouldn't want one stepping on your _toes_, let alone sitting on your _face_!"

Unable to breathe due to the pressure on his chest, Deadshot tries aiming his wrist guns at Beast Boy's elephant face, hoping to fire at his eyes, but Garfield puts _that _notion to an end by kicking Floyd in the chin & knocking him out. Once he sees Deadshot out of commission, Beast Boy reverts back to his bipedal form & Raven lowers her shield.

Starfire & Superboy shoot their enrgy bolts & heat vision at Doctor Light repeatedly, only to have it all avoided & at times absorbed by the meta-criminal. But Light was no better in any of _his _strikes either, Koriand'r & Kon-El manage to stay clear of Light's blasts, in spite of just how accurate the madman's aim is. But everyone's luck can't last forever: when Starfire gets in close, Doctor Light unleashes a powerful burst of red light energy at her chest. The force of it knocks the Tamaran into a van which folds itself into her like a giant hand closing in on its prey.

"You'll _pay _for that, Light!", Superboy barked, rushing at him with his fists before him as he intends to slam his weight into him & put him out, similar to what Beast Boy had done with Deadshot just now. But Doctor Light was ready: when Superboy is within his reach, Light grabs him by his neck & holds him with surprisingly incredible strength. Even the Teen of Steel was having trouble getting air into his windpipe as Light held him firm.

Superboy began seeing spots in his vision as Doctor Light grins in satisfaction.

_Mount Aso:_

Like Masahiro had promised, the airplane that carried the so-called Mega-Buster Tank was all ready & waiting by the time General Takeshi & his troops arrived. The vehicle was quite a big one, being sixteen feet in height & twice that number in length. It ran on four oversized wheels & its cannon was a good twenty-four feet long, having a diamond-coated dish at its end. The front resembled something of a plane's cockpit that can easily seat eight personell comfortably. It was occupied by a batallion of Type 75 130mm Multiple Rocket Launchers, Type 87 Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns, Type 74 105mm Self-Propelled Howitzers & Komatsu LAVs for personell transporting. Wasting no time, Takeshi ordered his troops to move out & they reach Mount Aso in a half hour, their troops & weaponry already in position upon arrival.

Takeshi peers into his binoculars along with sergeant Hoshino at his side, the latter having been at the area since hearing the news of Rodan being sighted at the region.

"And he hasn't come out since, sergeant?", Takeshi asks, lowering his looking glasses.

"No, General", Hoshino said, putting down his own binoculars. "Near as I can tell, Rodan entered Mount Aso & hasn't even stuck his beak out once."

"Have all the villagers been evacuated from their homes?"

"Yes sir. The entire region has gone to their emergency shelters once we told them of the situation. All is ready, sir. You may give the word at any time."

"The word is 'now', sergeant. Tell the squadron to commence the attack. We'll either bury Rodan within the volcano like what was done to him the first time, or blast him to death with the Mega-Buster Tank Masahiro lent us."

"Yes sir", Hoshino says, getting on his walkie-talkie. "The General has given the order to commence attack! Begin the assault!"

"Roger! Commencing the assault!", said the voice on the other line. In no time, missiles & shell-fire erupted & flew through the air, hitting the side of mount Aso & causing explosions of rocks & dirt, echoing the area. Each hit got more intense than the last, & it would be only a matter of time before Rodan finally comes out of hiding or gets buried alive within the volcano and/or burned to death like his two ancestors were.

Seeing things going well, Hoshino turns to Takeshi.

"General, shall we attack using the Mega-Buster cannon?", he asks.

"I'd rather not, sergeant!", Takeshi says to him, raising his voice to be heard over the barrage. "I much prefer to use it as the killing blow to Rodan, once we get a clear shot at him! Let's save it until then!"

"Yes sir!"

A young private runs up to the sergeant & Takeshi, everyone saluting each other.

"General, I've just received dire news!", the young man said.

"What do you mean? How dire are we talking about?", Takeshi asked.

"Anguirus has appeared out of Kumamoto Port & is quickly heading here to this location!"

This felt like a slap in the face to both Takeshi & Hoshino.

"How soon is he expecting to arrive here, private?", asked the latter.

"At the speed he's currently traveling at, Anguirus will hit the area in no less than five minutes & no more than ten!"

"General?", Hoshino asked, staring at him.

"Have half of our forces aimed in the opposite direction of Mount Aso, & tell them to open fire on Anguirus as soon as he gets into view!"

"Yes sir!", Hoshino says, relaying the orders into his walkie-talkie.

In his ball form, Anguirus rolled at high velocity through the Kumamoto area, leveling all in his path, from buildings & houses to vehicles as people ran in terror to keep from being run over & crushed. When he gets past Nishihara Village, Anguirus stands on his hind legs & lets out his child-like roar, bellowing it out as boisterous as he could.

"Anguirus is in position!", Hoshino shouted. "Squadron, commence firing!"

"Roger!", said one man. All the vehicles that were turned away from Mount Aso launched their artillery at the giant ankylosaur & strike his person with powerful explosions, but Anguirus ignores it all despite the heavy attack, as he is here for only one thing-something he wants, & he will stay for as long as it takes to see that he gets it.

Anguirus lets out another roar but not in pain, even as more shells & missiles strike him.

It was almost instantaneous that he would get a response from his bellowing out.

Like the Phoenix of legend, Rodan bursts forth from out of Mount Aso in a shower of rocks & dirt & lets out a roar of his own, heading straight for Anguirus. But the quadrapedal beast once again takes to his ball form & rolls forward, heading right for his quarry. Even with artillery fire still hitting his person, Anguirus doesn't slow his advance & the men cease their fire & exit their vehicles without being told to do so by either the sergeant or Takeshi, for fear of being crushed under his massive weight.

But oddly enough, Anguirus _doesn't _run over the batallion of attack vehicles.

Instead, he jumps right _over _them!

When he gets 15 meters within the squadron, Anguirus leaps up & over it using his hind legs like giant springs & launches himself into the air, casting a large shadow even in the evening hours. He heads right for Rodan, who comes at him with no less force than his foe.

But unlike Anguirus, Rodan has no intention of ramming headlong into his enemy: taking a bank over to his right a little, the giant Pteranodon does a half loop & slams into Anguirus on his left side with his chest. Since Anguirus could not control his aerial attack, he had left himself wide open for an attack which Rodan took full advantage of. The hit sent the ankylosaur hurling through the air that sends him crashing into the ground as he lands on his right side, causing dirt to be pushed to opposite sides. Rodan presses his assault by firing his uranium heat beam & hits Anguirus on his exposed & unprotected underside. The temperature of his beam is too much for even the ankylosaur to take, & he lets out a screech of anguish as it scorches his flesh, leaving a black smoking mark.

Anguirus, however, is a fighter born & bred, & even having his skin burned by his enemy doesn't keep him down for long. Rising up off the ground, he gets on his hind legs again just as Rodan unleashes his heat beam once more, but now Anguirus was ready. Turning his back, the beam hits his shell & deflects it, causing no damage to the quadrapedal creature as Rodan soars past before doing a 180 degree turn at a distance of 120 feet away from his adversary, facing him in utter contempt, with Anguirus doing the same.

The sergeant re-positions the squadron to have all vehicles facing Mount Aso again, aimed at both monsters. He seems ready to give the order, but Takeshi tells him & the rest to stand down for now. He says to let the two monsters get worn down before anyone fires a single shot.

Anxious but obedient, the sergeant & all the men obey Takeshi's order.

Bellowing at each other in utter hatred, Rodan & Anguirus charge at one another, ready to rip each other apart.

Unknown to all, a device planted on the Mega-Buster Tank continues to count down on a timer, its current status being at less than five minutes.

_The Hakata District:_

Superboy can hardly hear what Doctor Light was saying to him, for lack of oxygen was hampering with his senses due to the firm grip he held him in.

"_You _make _me _pay?", Light says with rage. "I don't _think _so, boy! You all stole my _dignity _more times than I even care to remember! How I _loathe _you Teen Titans since I first laid eyes upon you irritating _brats_ for it! Last time, I tore through you all like a tornado in a trailer park! Now I tear out your _hearts_, & guess who's first in line!"

Light's right hand starts glowing red as he places it over Superboy's chest where his heart is. As soon as he makes contact with his fingers, a surge of searing pain courses through the Teen of Steel as Light eases up on his throat to hear him scream out.

"I must say, Superboy: that portion of your heat vision I took from you is quite amazing! I can go through you like a knife through butter, among other things! How _weak _& _pathetic _you are! You don't _deserve _to wear this 'S' on your person, let alone bear the word 'Super' in your name!"

"You want to know what weak & pathetic _really _are, Light?", said a voice to Arthur's left. Looking in that direction, a streak of red & yellow rushes right for & hits him full force before Light can do anything about it. Released from his grip, Superboy hits the ground on his hands & knees as Kid Flash helps him up to his feet. Doctor Light lands at the feet of Raven & Beast Boy, who stare down at their longtime enemy with disdain.

"Take a good, _long _look in the mirror!", both heroes said in unison, finishing Kid Flash's statement.

"You all right there, Superboy?", asked Kid Flash.

"A little scorched, but I'll live-thanks to you", Kon-El said. "But Starfire-she got hit & slammed into that van! We need to…"

The van that the alien princess was pushed into gets ripped apart in two separate directions by Starfire as she extends her arms out.

"No worries, Superboy. I am fine", she says, heading over to the rest. "Although I highly appreciate your deep concern. How's the leg, Kid Flash?"

"All better, though Light _did _do a number on it", Bart says. "That's why it took longer than usual for it to heal up. Sorry for the delay, by the way."

"It's cool", Superboy says. "Better late than never. Now, let's go clean up the _rest _of this filth, whaddya say?"

"I am _definitely _up for it!", Koriand'r says, heading off towards Deathstroke as Superboy goes to Wonder Girl's side to assist in her fight with Ravager.

Slade was barely able to avoid getting a metallic foot up his crotch, for his cup wouldn't be able to withstand a swat from Victor in the slightest. Retrieving his sword, Slade tries to sever a limb from his half-bionic foe, but Cyborg dodges each swing with ease, as does Robin, having recovered his staff & joining up with Victor for a double-team against the world's most deadly assassin.

Ravager & Wonder Girl's deadly one-on-one reaches a fever point, with both combatants each taking their fair share of hits & near-misses, with Ravager swinging her twin katana blades & Cassie blocking them with her bracelets. They also engage in mere fisticuffs, swinging their fists & feet with powerful lashes that's sure to break any bones should they make contact.

"Not _bad_, Rose!", Cassie says, staying in a defensive position. "It seems your father taught you well!"

"Same with you & those Amazon bitches, blondie!", Rose says. "Let's see _which _of us had the better teacher, yes?"

Like an ace jujitsu combatant, Ravager throws her foot out at Wonder Girl, who dodges it in time. Ravager follows it up with a number of chops left & right, as Cassandra blocks them all but barely does so. Each hit is like getting struck by a stick of wood that leaves a mark wherever contact is made.

Then a break: when Wonder was busy blocking Ravager's chops, Slade's daughter drives her right foot into Cassie's midsection, knocking the wind out of her & onto the pavement. As the blonde-haired Titan fights to get air into her lungs, Rose unsheaths her katanas & stands over her fallen foe with a devious grin.

"Looks like you needed more training with those Amazons, sweetie!", she gloats. "Too bad you won't be around to _receive _any further lessons!"

Grinning wider, Ravager raised her swords over her head & brought them down on Cassie for all they're worth.

They get stopped mid-way & break like cheap toys as Ravager sees just what caused their breakage: Superboy arrived in time & placed his right arm out to block the blades, thus breaking them as if they were made out of glass, doing no damage to the Teen of Steel's skin.

"Excuse me…", Kon-El starts to say before buffeting Rose in the chest with his extended arm & sending her across the parking lot at high speed-heading right for her father!

Paying his undivided attention on Cyborg, Robin & the newly arrived Starfire, Deathstroke doesn't even acknowledge her daughter's approach until it was too late for him to do anything. Both father & daughter collide first into each other, followed by a parked car. Cyborg, Robin & Starfire immediately gather around the fallen couple & aim their weapons at them, ready for any kind of tomfoolery they might have up their sleeves.

"But that's _no _wat to treat a lady!", Superboy finishes, helping Wonder Girl to her feet.

"Then again, Rose _isn't _a lady!", Cassandra says.

Beast Boy morphed into an octopus & used all his appendages to literally keep Doctor Light wrapped up, pinning him good & tight & making him unable to use his light powers in any way.

"Try anything even _once_, Doc, & I'll put the big squeeze on you so tight, you'll lose a few pounds! Understand?", Beast Boy warns him.

In spite of his predicament, Doctor Light couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What's so _funny_, Light?", Raven asked.

"You little brats think you've won?", Light says.

"_You're _the one who's wrapped up in defeat, not us!", Beast Boy says.

"Maybe so, but we've _still _got the upper hand!"

"What are you talking about, you jackanape?", Cyborg says without taking his eyes off of Deathstroke & Ravager.

"Allow _me _to spell it out for you, Vic!", Slade says. "At this moment, the Japanese Self-Defense Force is engaged in wiping out Rodan with their new Mega-Buster Tank in which our associate Masahiro 'donated' to! Little do they know, the rogue Prime Minister elect has planted a _bomb _on that vehicle that's set to go off in fifteen minutes, wiping out that entire batallion & all its personell, including that fat pompous Takeshi!"

That put the Teen Titans in a state of shock, but they need more info before deciding what they need to do.

"How come _we _didn't know about this until now?", Beast Boy asked.

"Because Doctor Light was the first of this group to arrive in Japan!", Robin said. "Don't forget: _he _was the one who cast that illusion of Anguirus into Rodan's head! Masahiro no doubt told Light first of the bomb planted on the Mega-Buster Tank, with Light telling these three of it soon after!"

"Very good, Boy Wonder!", Deathstroke says. "_That's _something in which your little bug _didn't _pick up when you tagged Masahiro with it! And according to my watch…" Slade checks his wrist quickly. "you kids have about just more than fifteen seconds to prevent a catastrophe! So choose: _us _or _them_!"

The answer was obvious.

"Quickly, Titans! To me!", Raven said, extending & expanding her cloak as the young heroes literally dived into it, disappearing from view. Robin was the last to enter & once he does, a cloud of dark smoke engulfs Raven as she closes her cloak. In a second, she was gone from sight, leaving Deathstroke, Ravager, Doctor Light & an unconscious Deadshot in Hakata.

Underneath his mask, Slade Wilson grins from ear to ear.

**CHAPTER IX**

_Mount Aso:_

Rodan & Anguirus fought savagely near Japan's largest active volcano, having pecked, slashed, & gnashed at one another with their teeth, claws & everything else they had on their person. Both creatures suffered deep punctures, cuts, & bite marks on their flesh as blood in black & lime green colors spurted & oozed from. The loss of blood, though, didn't deter or make them relent their assault: each attempt to place more harm on the other only makes their fight all the more vicious. In comparison, this battle makes their scuffle on Nakadori Island look like a mere catfight. Still with their weapons ready, the Self-Defense Forces hold their fire until given orders from Takeshi.

For now, they wait.

Anguirus makes another leap at Rodan, but the giant Pteranodon takes to the air just as the ankylosaur rakes at him, hitting only empty space instead. With earth-shaking impact, Anguirus hits the ground on all fours & keeps his sights skyward for his foe. He catches Rodan doing a fast turn & heads right for him, spitting his heat beam from his mouth. The beam misses Anguirus, who dodges to his left & it hits mostly dirt in a spray of it but also strikes a few attack vehicles in Takeshi's squadron, blowing them to pieces as personell run for cover.

Their quick thinking saved their lives.

Rodan passes Anguirus safely despite a nasty attempt at slashing at him with his front claws, as they miss him entirely. The giant Pteranodon gets to a safe distance before turning around & firing his heat beam again. Like before, Anguirus turns his back on it as the ray strikes his shell, deflecting it upwards & protecting the quadrapedal creature from the worst. But it isn't the _only _thing he does: Rising up on his hind legs, Anguirus waits until Rodan gets to a much closer distance before he makes his move. At about a hundred feet, Anguirus does something no one could predict-he actually launches himself at Rodan, but _backwards!_

With his pointed shell in his face, Anguirus throws himself back at Rodan, a maneuver which catches him totally off-guard. The best he can do is try to get some altitude before getting the brunt of it, but it's precisely what happens. Like a living battering ram, Anguirus slams into his flying foe at full force, knocking Rodan to the ground & giving him more punctures in his chest, each of them bleeding. A thin stream of green blood starts flowing out of Rodan's beak as his head feels like someone ejected helium into it, making him dizzy. Anguirus stands over him, ready to deliver a killing blow. But just because Rodan is wounded in several spots it doesn't mean he's completely down & out.

He's still got plenty of fight left in him, & he's going to show his enemy that.

As Anguirus leaps at his fallen foe, Rodan suddenly takes to the air again & snatches his enemy by his neck & holds him firm, his claws puncturing his flesh & drawing more blood as he goes higher to an altitude of three hundred feet before spinning like a pair of helicopter blades for eight seconds & releasing Anguirus from his grip. The ankylosaur gets thrown near the base of Mount Aso & lands hard on his stomach, creating a crater in the ground & causing him to cry out in pain. Groggy in stamina & vision, Anguirus gets up on his feet & rises on his hind legs & he turns around to where he believes to see Rodan last.

He sees him, all right-heading straight for him at top speed!

Unable to dodge or even put up a fight, Anguirus gets his chest punctured by Rodan's beak as the pterodactyl drives it deep just above the creature's heart, making both his eyes go agape in surprise & bellows out a deafening howl of anguish. Black blood sprays from the wound when Rodan takes his beak out, his face splattered with his enemy's fluid & mixing with his own. He then drives his beak again into Anguirus, only now he does it on the right side of his neck. A second howl emerges from Anguirus' mouth, followed by a stream of blood on the sides. Having drained more of his energy, Rodan grabs his enemy by his front legs & takes him up to a height of four hundred feet. Using his feet, Rodan throws Anguirus up higher & does a full loop in mid-air & smacks his outward feet into Anguirus' chest, spraying even more blood onto him. The ankylosaur had no time to curl himself up into a ball, & he gets thrown close to Takeshi's unit with a thunderous crash as the General & his men get further away from the battling monsters.

Soaring closer, Rodan unleashes his heat beam at his downed foe, striking him on his back & hitting his tail & the back of his neck. Anguirus screeches in agony with each direct hit as the giant Pteranodon gets closer in proximity. During the barrage, not one of the attack vehicles or even personell gets hit.

Rodan aims straight for Anguirus' head, intending to puncture it from behind like he did in his chest & neck. But the ankylosaur won't have any of it: ignoring the blood loss & intense pain his body feels, Anguirus reaches out from behind him & grabs Rodan in his jaws as he bites down on his left wing where the bone is. Rodan lets out a howl of his own as bone gets snapped in the vice-like grip of two powerful jaws. The two monsters resume their slashing & pummeling on one another as the earth shakes under their ferocious struggle, which now has come to its conclusion, or very close to it. Each monster can feel his strength ebbing away with each savage move they make, & if they really are to die this night, they will each take their enemy with them.

Not far from where Takeshi & his men are, a cloud of dark smoke appears & the Teen Titan known as Raven suddenly shows up even before the smoke dissipates fully & spreads her cape. Before they can utter even one syllable, each of Takeshi's men is swept off his feet by a red & yellow blur & taken to a safer distance many yards beyond the battlefield. Starfire yells out in Japanese that an explosion is about to occur, & she manages to grab two personell-a private as well as Takeshi himself-and take them away from the eventual blast, with the rest of the Teen Titans following suit.

Rodan & Anguirus' rumble comes closer towards the squadron of attack vehicles, minus the personell. It also includes the Mega-Buster Tank, with the timer on the device planted on by Masahiro down to the last three seconds.

3...2...1...

Both monsters are now right above it.

_BOOM!_

A powerful blast of white & colorful light detonates the immediate area, shaking the earth with its tremendous force. Kid Flash was barely able to get everyone-Takeshi's men & some of his fellow Titans-away from the blast radius which spread out for a good distance. The powerful shockwave was felt by all, knocking down a few personell. The vibration lasted for a good fifteen seconds before subsiding, with thick smoke replacing the bright flash.

Still alive, Takeshi needed answers.

"Starfire, what the hell just _happened_?", he asks. "Why did our vehicles suddenly explode like that, & how did you & your group know of this?"

"General, it was the Mega-Buster that exploded!", Koriand'r says in Japanese. "As to why it did, that's because there was a _bomb_ planted onto it!"

Takeshi's eyes went wide, as did those of his squadron.

"A bomb? Who would cause an explosion on one of our vehicles like that?"

"None other than Prime Minister elect Masahiro Hisoka himself!" 

"_Masahiro? _Why would _he _do such a thing?"

"Because we discovered that Masahiro is connected to the Yakuza! In fact, it was _he _who engineered the attack on our San Francisco City Hall just days ago! He also hired the assassins Deathstroke, Ravager, Deadshot, & the villain called Doctor Light to try & kill his rival Daisuke Takumi, Shigeru & his family, & us!"

"Shigeru? Is he…"

"He & his family are safe, I assure you, as is Daisuke himself!"

Takeshi lets out a sigh of utter relief for his longtime friend.

"I'm positive you folks had a hand in that, & I thank you very much for it!", he says. "Not to mention saving us from a horrible fate just now! I take it Masahiro wanted to wipe _us _out as well?"

"Yes", Starfire went on. "You & your men were the ones besides us, Daisuke, & Shigeru & his family who knew about the staged attack Rodan made on Fukuoka, having him destroy the Chuo Ward District where Daisuke lived at. He didn't want any loose ends hanging around, so we were all targets to his mad plan."

"That probably includes Rodan himself, I imagine?"

"If that Mega-Buster Tank was powerful enough to do the job of eliminating him, then I'd have to agree with you, yes."

"That's exactly what Masahiro was boasting on. I only _heard _about its testing which was done on Awashima Island not long ago. I never _saw _the actual demonstration of it. Speaking of Rodan, I wonder if that blast…"

"General, look there!", Hoshino said, pointing through the smoke which had mostly went away, with Kid Flash getting rid of any leftovers by rotating his hands & creating a strong breeze to push it away. When it was all gone, a quarter of a mile of land was literally blown away with grassy plains & housing charred beyond recognition & destroyed. The one consolation Takeshi can see in this horrible display was that all the villagers had been evacuated to safer quarters, so he doesn't believe he'd find a dead body in the area.

But the sight that was most horrible were the two bodies of Anguirus & Rodan, both being only fifty yards apart, the former lying on his side as the latter lays on his stomach, his wings folded in close to him, shredded with flesh & blood.

"Rodan!", Beast Boy shouted, morphing into a pterodactyl & flying over to the downed creature. Hoshino started to follow him, but was stopped by Takeshi.

"No, Hoshino. Let him be", he says compassionately.

His sergeant just nods.

Beast Boy heads for Rodan, while the other Teen Titans head over towards Anguirus. The ankylosaur stood perfectly still, with deep cuts & bruises all over his body as black blood kept spilling out from each one, his eyes closed shut. The creature didn't even give so much as a small twitch.

Using his left bionic eye, Cyborg does a complete scan of Anguirus for any signs of life within him.

"My scanners indicate no life signs within Anguirus in even the slightest", Victor says.

"Neither can I, Victor", said Raven. "Anguirus is dead. The blast really did a number on him."

"And he's not the _only _one, Raven", said Robin, looking over at Rodan. The rest turn to the giant Pteranodon as Beast Boy (back in his bipedal form) stares up at him from a distance of ten yards of his face. Like Anguirus, Rodan has suffered terrible cuts & bruises from the blast, his wounds bleeding extensively from them. But unlike the ankylosaur, Rodan had some spark of life left inside him, albeit very little left. His eyes less than half open, Rodan looks at Garfield as the Teen Titan gets a lump in his throat with the first tears forming in his eyes.

The other Teen Titans come up from behind Beast Boy silently, not wanting to upset him any more than he already is.

But having animalistic senses, Garfield can smell them approach as Raven comes to his side.

"Raven, can't you do anything for his wounds like you did on Nakadori Island?", Garfield asked, fighting his tears.

"No, Garfield", Raven says somberly. "Even before I approached, I can sense very little life in him. His wounds are much too extensive for me to begin treating him. I'm very sorry."

Beast Boy nodded, the sadness swelling up inside as he looks up.

"Rodan? We're sorry we can't help you! We want to, please believe me! But we can't save you! I want you to know that none of this is your fault! You were duped by an evil man like the rest of us had been! He was even willing to kill an eldery couple & their grandchildren to climb high on the ladder of success, & he _used _you in his ambitions! He had no right to do that to you, despite your horrid past with Japan! You're _not evil!_ And yet, they treated you as if you are! In _my _book, _they're _the evil ones, not you! Rodan?"

A very low rumble of a noise erupted from Rodan's mouth before laying his head down on the ground & closing his eyes, his whole body going limp & slumping. Beast Boy called out his name three times, but didn't get so much as a twitch of movement anywhere. Five seconds later, Rodan's whole body began tingling bright all over & golden dust flakes of some kind started to fill the space the giant Pteranodon was. The gold dust flakes rose upwards as Rodan withered & disintegrated away before the Teen Titans' eyes & that of Takeshi & his squadron from afar. All his dusty remains went up like kindling into the nighttime sky.

In under a minute, Rodan was gone.

Unable to contain it any longer, Beast Boy cried out loud & curled himself into a ball, his tears flowing like a river. Being next to him the closest, Raven knelt down & took her teammate in her arms.

Garfield's feelings for Rodan were shared & felt by the rest of his team, including Wonder Girl, who gets solace from Superboy as the Teen of Steel takes her in his arms & they embrace in a compassionate hug with tears forming in their eyes. This is one of the biggest heartbreaks for Garfield Logan since he saw his old team the Doom Patrol get killed in an explosion & when the original Terra, Tara Markov, buried herself underneath a ton of rubble & died in the process even though she was meant to be Deathstroke's spy.

Add to that Donna Troy's death at the hands of a Superman android.

Aside from the fact that Masahiro Hisoka is in police custody, it gives the team no comfort in their current predicament.

But the mentioning of the rogue Prime Minister elect _does _cause the Boy Wonder to have some extra thoughts enter his head, & he goes to Cyborg to relay it.

"Vic", he starts, speaking in a low voice. "I know we're all hurt by Rodan's death & all, but we still need to speak with Masahiro."

"Why bother, Robin?", Cyborg asks. "That traitor's now in the hands of the authorities, so why would we even _want _to speak with that lowlife?"

"Because since he's the one who staged to have San Francisco City Hall blown up, he may have _other _atrocities planned for the city, & maybe even places _we _personally know of, if you get my meaning."

Cyborg thought of Robin's words for a moment, & it didn't take long to decipher what the Boy Wonder meant.

"_Now _I see what you mean!", he says as most of the other Teen Titans gather round, having heard their exchanged words.

"So do we!", Superboy said. "If Masahiro thinks he's going to touch our city again, he's got another thing coming!"

"Yes! It's time to have a good heart-to-heart talk with the man!", said Kid Flash. "I think we should also gather Takeshi & head back with him! I'm positive _he's _got a few things to go & discuss with him too!"

The young heroes all nodded.

"Count me in too!", said Beast Boy, wiping his tears from his eyes. "_I've _got a few things to say to that man, & I _know _he's going to cough it all up!"

"Garfield, are you sure you're up to it?", Starfire asked. "We know you're upset about the death of Rodan & all, but…"

"I know, goldie, & I thank you for your concern as well as everyone else's, please don't get me wrong. But trust me, I'll be able to hold it in together for this. I won't go ballistic like I did in Kanayama. I promise!"

It was Robin who spoke for the team.

"All right, Garfield. I can tell you're more than on the level with us. Let's gather Takeshi & Raven can teleport us all back to the Hakata District."

With a nod, the Teen Titans hurried back Takeshi.

_Hakata Police Precinct, 8:20 p.m.:_

After being taken in by the police in the Hakata District, Masahiro Hisoka was taken to solitary confinement, having a cell all to himself with a toilet & sink at his disposal. Sitting on his bunk, he pondered as to how the local authorities knew of his devious plan to become the new Prime Minister by initiating foul play on his behalf. Or maybe it _wasn't _the police who went & discovered his deception, but the Teen Titans who did. But _how_?

He couldn't figure it out.

That's when he heard footsteps right outside his cell.

"Who's there?", he called out in his mother tongue.

The footsteps lasted for a few more seconds until the source showed up at his cell-in the forms of Deathstroke the Terminator & Ravager.

"Slade? Rose?", he says in English.

"Hello, Masahiro", Slade says nonchalantly. "How's the room service?"

"What are _you _two doing here? How'd you even get in?"

"You've got your secrets & we've got ours. As to _why _Rose & I are here, let's just say we need to tie up a loose end-namely _you_."

"W-What do you _mean_ by that?", Masahiro asked nervously. 

Deathstroke took out a lock pick from a pouch on his waist & unlocked Masahiro's cell door, stepping in with Ravager right behind him. Putting the lock pick back in his pouch, Slade calmly walks up to Masahiro & reaches behind his neck to take something stuck back there & he brings it to view for Masahiro to see for himself.

"A _bug_?", Masahiro says, bewildered.

"Planted upon you by none other than the Batman's young protégé himself!", Deathstroke snapped, smashing the little device between his fingers. "_That's _how the Teen Titans knew about your ties with the Yakuza, & how you were the mastermind behind San Francisco City Hall's raid, among everything else we talked about in your room at the Hotel Leopalace Hakata! I don't suppose you recall a possible 'pat on the back' by the Boy Wonder?"

Masahiro _did_ recall such a thing: just before entering their limo, Robin walked up to him & gave him a friendly pat on the back that was really up towards his neck, never even feeling the bug as he planted it on him.

Sweat began running down his forehead.

"S-Slade, please, how was _I _to know that he would place a bug on me?", Masahiro went & blurted out, his heart racing.

"I _warned _you to never underestimate the Teen Titans, didn't I?", Deathstroke growled. "Even the simplest gestures on their part can prove to be one's undoing, Masahiro! And since you spilled the beans to those youngsters, it won't be long until the authorities get _other_ vital info out of you-information that can incriminate _us_, for one thing!"

"N-No, you're _wrong_, Slade! Even if they listened in to our conversation, they'll never be able to _prove _it! My phone lines are encrypted, as are my computer files! It would take an expert hacker _years _to decipher, if _ever_!"

"And it would take Robin even _less _time than that! Sorry, Masahiro, but that's a chance I am _not _willing to take!"

Masahiro gulped hard, & his breath came in short pants.

"What are you going to _do _with me?", he asked fearfully.

Deathstroke calmly leaned against the wall & folded his arms.

"Who, me? _I'm _not going to do a _thing _to you, Masahiro." Slade jerked his thumb towards his daughter Rose. "_She _is."

Masahiro looked towards Ravager, who casually walks up to him like she was a model in a fashion show. She stops just one foot from & stares at him for a long hard minute, making the man's heart palpitate just as hard, his eyes agape with fear.

Ravager grins wickedly, flashing her teeth as she pulls her katanas out from her back.

Masahiro didn't even have one second to scream.

Gathering Takeshi, the Teen Titans had all been transported by Raven to the Hakata Police Precinct, arriving with awe to those inside. That also included Prime Minister Daisuke Takumi & Shigeru & his family, all of whom were taken there earlier by Raven before the attacks made by Deathstroke & company. Takeshi was pleased to see his longtime friend & his family to be alive & well, & Daisuke was again most grateful to both the police for keeping him safe & to the Teen Titans for bringing him here in the first place. A quick rundown of the situation was given by Cyborg, Starfire & Takeshi to all, from the fight with Death stroke & company at the Hakata lot to Rodan & Anguirus' deaths by the explosion caused by the bomb Masahiro planted on it.

"Shigeru, it would seem that I owe you an apology", Takeshi says.

"An apology? Whatever for?", Shigeru asked, confused.

"You told me that my second name Hideaki meant 'wisdom & cleverness', & yet I allowed Masahiro to make a fool out of me. He even attempted to kill me by detonating the Mega-Buster Tank he lend us to use against Rodan. He was one of the Yakuza, & yet he had nearly won in the Prime Minister elections when it seemed hopeless for Daisuke here. Worse, Masahiro did all of this right under my nose."

Shigeru places a hand on his friend's shoulder & smiles.

"Takeshi, you are one of the wisest men I know of", he praises. "What Masahiro tried to do was never your fault. He duped _all _of us, from the police to you & even the Teen Titans. It can happen to anyone-a General in the Self-Defense Forces, an officer of the law, or to someone in the super-hero community."

"Thank you, Shigeru. You were right-animals, even giant monsters like Rodan cannot be evil by choice. Only people have that privilege, & Masahiro was one of the most evil our country ever had. Just as you had done when he was first defeated over fifty years ago, when I saw Rodan disintegrate & disappear near Mount Aso, I myself felt a pang of sorrow for him, even though it's my duty to protect our country by whatever means necessary. Now, I finally see what you meant when you told me of it the other day."

"It's a tough choice sometimes, but it's okay to feel that way. And look on the plus side: the one responsible for it all is now in custody here at this station, & will be tried & convicted."

"But we need more info out of him, & now if you'll excuse us, Shigeru, some of us has questions for Masahiro that cannot wait to be answered."

"Of course. My family & I will remain here", Shigeru says, patting his friend on the back.

With a smile, Takeshi heads on down to the holding area with the police captain & the Teen Titans trailing right behind him. Arriving at Masahiro's cell, the police captain-a man who goes by the name Kojiro-asks the Teen Titans to remain outside the cell as he & Takeshi go in.

With Cyborg translating for his team, they all nod in agreement.

Thanking them with a nod & smile, Kojiro unlocks the cell door & he & Takeshi enter in, leaving the door open. In his cell, Masahiro just sits & stares at everyone with a surprised look on his face.

"Masahiro! It's time for you to answer some questions!", Kojiro said solidly.

"Masahiro, you're looking at some _very _serious charges brought against you, one of which is attempting to cold-bloodedly murder both a general in the Japanese Self-Defense Force & his entire batallion!", Takeshi reminds him. "Either you cooperate now, or it will only get much worse for you from this point on!"

Masahiro says nothing. He just keeps sitting & staring straight ahead.

"Masahiro! _Answer us!_", Kojiro barked. After a few moments of more silence from the man, Kojiro & Takeshi walk up to him & grab his shoulder, giving him a little shake.

What happens next is something no one in the immediate area ever expected: Masahiro's head falls off his body & hits the floor as fresh blood spurts from the neck & his body joins his head on the floor, blood stainging the concrete. The eyes of Kojiro, Takeshi & the Teen Titans go wide, seeing this horror happening right in front of them & gasping.

"Oh god", Cassie said in a horrified whisper.

"Aw, man!", said Cyborg, flinching from the sight.

"A horrible fate for such a horrible man", Raven said evenly.

"I'll say!", Superboy says. "Three guesses as to who's responsible!"

"Slade!", Beast Boy said in disgust.

"Yes! Another death he will one day answer for!", Starfire adds.

"And he, Ravager, Deadshot & Doctor Light are no doubt long gone!", said Kid Flash. "So now, _how _are we going to find out if Masahiro has any more Yakuza connections back home?"

"For the answer to _that_, Kid Flash, all you need to do is get me to his computer, & I can take care of the rest", Robin says. 

Kojiro relayed the news to the others as soon as they got topside, most of which were all but repulsed by it. As per the captain's orders, several officers went to dispose of the body & get the blood off the floor & to do so as discreetly as possible to avoid hysteria.

At the Boy Wonder's request, the police went to the Minami Ward District & headed right for Masahiro's home in Nakao & confiscate his computer, hard drives, & everything else they can get their hands on which may serve useful. Taking it all back to the station in Hakata, it got reconnected & running as Robin wasted no time to de-crypt the files on Masahiro's computer (after getting it translated into English) & find any kind of information he can get: if Masahiro has other branches in San Francisco aside from Hayama & Tamura, the former who is no doubt in police custody there, then he can contact the authorities there to have them raid those areas & take the suspects in.

But it proved to be no easy task for Batman's young protégé, despite his uncanny computer skills. Throughout the night, Robin went through many firewalls over & over, with no luck of finding the source of Masahiro's Yakuza branch & how far a reach it has. The rest of the Titans grew tired & fell asleep, as did Shigeru & his family, & they were offered couches to sleep upon while the latter were given their rooms back at the Hakata Miyako Hotel, now that the danger to their lives is past. At the request of Shigeru's grandchildren, Starfire, Wonder Girl & Raven had accompanied them as guests. Feeling honored, the three ladies of the group were delighted to join Shigeru & company. Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy & Superboy took the offered couches, with Garfield morphing into a dog & slept on a rug laid out for him. Kojiro & Takeshi stood on either side of Robin, patiently waiting for the Boy Wonder to hopefully produce results & being quite impressed with his computer skills.

Finally, in the seven o'clock hour of the morning (& several cans of Coca-Cola to help stay awake), Robin was able to crack the encryption & find quite a number of branches of Masahiro's organization, both native to Japan & outside the Land of the Rising Sun-mostly in America.

"This looks interesting, Robin-san!", Kojiro said in English.

"You bet it does, Captain!", Robin replied. "It appears we've hit the motherload!"

"I'll awaken your companions & tell them the good news."

"Much obliged, Kojiro. And kindly have Cyborg contact the ladies & bring them here too."

"Gladly, Boy Wonder. Once again, we're in your debt."

"Not at all, Kojiro."

The rest of the Teen Titans, along with Shigeru & his family, had all gathered round the computer Robin worked at as its screen displayed a plethora of Yakuza branches Masahiro had connections to.

"Kojiro was right, Robin", said Kid Flash. "You _did _hit the motherload!"

"I'll say he did", Cyborg says. "According to this, Masahiro was one of the head bosses of the Yamaguchi-gumi branch in the Yakuza, & has been so for close to a decade."

"Wait a minute", Beast Boy says. "I remember Robin saying that the Yamaguchi-gumi…"

"Is the biggest Yakuza clan there is, Beast Boy-san", Kojiro finished for him. "Even with all our resources & recruits, we can never seem to bankrupt all their criminal ventures, let alone break them apart. The same goes for every other Yakuza clan."

"They're just like Intergang", Superboy said. "No matter how many times Superman tried to put them down, they always seem to make a profit in their organization."

"Unfortunately, Superboy, evil in one form or another _always _bounces back & continue to spread its terror", said Raven. "Organizations like the Yakuza & Intergang are no different."

"That may be true, but we can still put a big hurt on them", Robin said. "I've located many places in the United States where Masahiro's branch reaches out to. Take a look & tell me if you recognize any."

Robin moved away from the computer screen as the seven remaining Teen Titans took a peek at it, reading the names of some of the cities that were displayed.

Like Robin surmised, a lot of names on that list _were _recognized by the young heroes.

"Great Hera! We see what you mean, Robin!", Wonder Girl says.

"Right you are, Wonder Girl!", Starfire says before turning to Kojiro & Takeshi & speaks to them in their language. "Captain, General, please lead us to some phones. We've got quite a number of calls to make in America."

Kojiro & Takeshi look at each other before the former answers her.

"We'll get you some cell phones for you to use."

"Here's two you can use", Shigeru & Kio say in unison & in English, handing their cell phones out to the alien princess, who grins widely.

As the police captain gets more, Starfire hands out Shigeru & Kio's phones first to Kid Flash & Beast Boy, & they immediately get to work in dialing numbers.

_Keystone City:_

The phone on the table kept ringing for the fourth time before Wally West picks it up.

"Hello? Oh hi, Bart! How's things with you & the Teen Titans going? Sure, I'll help out. What can I do for you? What? Here? You sure? No problem, Bart, I'm practically there already! Thanks for the tip! I owe you one! Bye!"

Wally hangs up the phone just as Linda Park-West enters the room.

"Wally, was that Bart on the phone just now? What did he…", Linda started to say before her super speedster husband disappeared in a blur of red & yellow. He reappears in five seconds just as she finishes her question.

"…want?"

"Sorry, darling. Yeah, that was Bart on the phone", he says in his red & yellow Flash outfit before storing it away again in his special ring. "He simply asked me to make a speedy delivery for him, that's all. So, what's for dinner?"

At the Keystone City Police Department, two dozen Yakuza clan members were all neatly wrapped up with ropes right outside the precinct as police hauled them inside.

_Star City:_

Three Yakuza thugs were on the run from their clan after being ambushed by unknown assailants, who amazingly took down the whole group using only bows & arrows. Heading down a dark alleyway, the three men ran through streets littered with garbage laying around, daring not to look over their shoulder to see if their pursuers are still following them.

A noise ahead forces them to stop in their tracks & pull out their guns, aiming straight for the source.

_Twang!_

Without knowing where it came from, one of the thugs was carried off & pinned to the wall on his side by a pair of arrows, one through each shoulder of his black jacket. Another came & clobbered the second member, the arrow having a green boxing glove instead of a point at its end. The man goes down seeing stars in his vision before slipping into unconsciousness. From the shadows in front of the last standing member, another arrow gets shot at him, but this one also has no point on it. Instead, it came with a red ball, & when it hits the man in the chest, rolls of strong confetti wraps itself around him from head to toe, making him resemble a mummy.

Unable to get his footing, the man falls to the ground flat on his face.

Having taken care of the runaways, Green Arrow & Speedy (Mia Dearden) emerge from hiding & stand over their catch of the night.

"I guess this just about 'wraps it up', Green Arrow!", Speedy says, dressed in a costume of red & yellow, a different variation from when Roy Harper assumed the name.

"To quote my man Issac Hayes, Speedy, 'you damn right'!", Green Arrow says as both hero & sidekick smile & high-five each other.

_Thanks for the tip, Beast Boy_, Speedy says to herself.

_Denver, Colorado:_

The United States Mint on West Colfax Avenue was surrounded by police & S.W.A.T. members as they round up a multitude of Yakuza members who were attempting to both rob the place & detonate it afterwards, killing the hostages with it. The timely intervention of the local authorities prevented such a catastrophe by taking the hoodlums by surprise & rescuing all of the hostages without a single shot being fired or drop of blood spilled.

After the Yakuza boys were all placed in armored vans for transport, both captains shake hands & congratulate one another.

"The tip one of your men handed to us paid off big-time!", said the S.W.A.T. captain. "We all owe you a debt of gratitude! Had we not received it in time, this could've been a disaster!"

"Much obliged", said the police captain. "But the one you should _really _give congrats to is my employee here, Detective John Jones. Somehow, his tips helped save a lot of lives in the past. How he does it is a mystery to me."

"Just doing my job like everyone else on the Denver Police Force, Captain", Jones says with a smile. "If you don't need me here any longer, I'd like to head back to the station & handle the necessary paperwork."

"Certainly, Jones. See you at the office."

John Jones nods & starts walking back to his destination. When he's sure he's alone, his tan coat & hat, white shirt, black pants & shoes morph into a being of green with a bald head & a red cross on his chest. A blue cape hangs from his shoulders, & Detective John Jones becomes J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter of the Justice League of America. Taking to the air, he sends out a telepathic message.

_Your tip to me helped save many lives tonight here in Denver, Raven_, he says. _On behalf of all of us in this fine city, I am hugely in your debt. Thank you._

_Think nothing of it, J'onn J'onzz_, Raven said telepathically back. _I'm positive you'd do the same for me, were the circumstances reversed._

_In a heartbeat, Raven. In a heartbeat._

Smiling, J'onn flew to his destination.

_New York City:_

All was mostly quiet at the building of Police Headquarters at 1 Police Plaza & Avenue of the Finest in lower Manhattan, sans for the usual paperwork. It was a welcome change of pace for all those who work there, getting some peace even for one night in the City That Never Sleeps.

That gets wiped away as an officer runs into the Chief's office with news.

"Chief! We got us a situation!", he says.

"What kind?", said the Chief, rising from his desk.

"It's best you come see for yourself!"

Nodding, he follows his man out & several more cops join him.

When they reach the building's main entrance, they find an unusual sight: Green Lantern John Stewart floating down, his ring forming an energy bubble that contained seven Japanese men in black suits & their weapons confiscated in a second separate bubble.

"Green Lantern?", the Chief says, clearly amazed by his appearance.

"Good evening, Chief", John Stewart says, touching the ground & wrapping the men in his bubble with green handcuffs around their wrists. He places the guns they possessed towards the rest of his men.

"These Yakuza dirtbags decided to make a late withdrawl over at Chase Manhattan Bank at 1211 Avenue of the Americans", Stewart continued. "You boys can handle their ringleader at the New York Stock Exchange, masterminded by one Hiroshi Sekizawa."

"How come you didn't just bring us the man yourself, Green Lantern?", asked one cop.

"And deprive you fine folks the fun of making the arrest? Perish the thought!", said John Stewart with a smile.

The Chief & his men returned the gesture.

"We're in your debt, son!", the Chief says, turning to his troops. "Folks, let's get these men in lockup & confiscate their guns! Then, I want every man available in making the apprehension of Hiroshi Sekizawa!"

"Yes sir!", the officers say together, rushing to their tasks. Seeing things well in hand by New York's finest, Green Lantern takes off into the night sky.

_Thanks for the tip, Victor! I owe you one!_, John Stewart said to himself.

_Gateway City:_

Detective Mike Schorr & his squadron have cornered four Yakuza men in an abandoned building after shooting their way out of a raid from the hotel they were staying. The leader & five of his men were taken down by police, refusing to go quietly. Surrounding the building, Schorr lets them know the bottom line with a megaphone.

"Give it up! We've got this place surrounded, & you don't want to end up like your boss back there, do you? You have five seconds to throw down your weapons & come out with your hands up, or we come in after you! The choice is yours!"

It wasn't hard for the four remaining Yakuza men to make their decision.

"Long live the Yakuza!", shouted one of them in English, as they all rushed out firing their guns. Taken by surprise, Mike Schorr & his troops get behind their vehicles for safety as bullets from their automatic weapons bounce off the armor & shatter glass. Their bullet barrage ceases abruptly as a golden lasso snatches & rips their guns from their hands before wrapping the men themselves, bounding them tight with their arms pinned at their sides. When Mike & his people look over their cars, they see a most welcome sight.

"Wonder Woman!", Mike praised, approaching her with his squadron.

"Good evening, Detective Schorr", Diana says. "I heard of the shootout at the Gateway City Luxury Hotel, & thought I could offer some assistance."

"Glad you showed when you did. These Jap jerks wanted to turn us into swiss cheese!"

"Not tonight they won't", Diana said, turning to the four men in her lasso. "You four are now bound to my Lasso of Truth, & while under its influence, you will speak _only _the truth! Now, are there any other Yakuza clans here in Gateway City that we should know about?"

"Yes", said the one who shouted before. "There's one over at an abandoned warehouse at the Gateway City docking area! They're planning to set loose a virus that will cause millions to die within hours upon exposure!"

"That's not going to happen, fella! Not on _our _watch!", said Mike Schorr matter of factly.

"I concur!", said Diana. "Let us hurry, Mike! Time is of the essence!"

"You heard her, folks! Let's haul ass!"

"Yes sir!", his officers said.

_Metropolis:_

Special Crimes Unit Captain Maggie Sawyer & her right-hand man Daniel Turpin return from downtown Metropolis after a daring raid on an office building, following an anonymous tip of a Yakuza cult hiding out in it. Wearing formidable body armor, the takedown went smoothly sans for a lone gunman who thought could beat the odds. He was taken down by Turpin with a well-placed bullet to the chest, giving the others the message that it isn't worth it.

With no further resistance, the Yakuza were brought into custody & are now being taken to holding cells at the Metropolis Precinct.

"Another successful haul of dirtbags, Maggie!", Turpin says. "Still, it's a pity about that one guy. He looked no older than fourteen or fifteen at least. I wish I _hadn't _shot him."

"Try not to be too discouraged about it, Dan", Maggie says. "We all gave them a warning to surrender, & he chose to play the odds & lost. You were only acting as any officer would when faced in that situation, with your police training kicking in."

"I suppose so."

"But you're right: it _is _a successful haul, & the streets are safer tonight, all thanks to that anonymous tip we received."

"That makes _two _of us, Captain Sawyer!", Superman says, flying in overhead as he hauls in twelve Japanese men, each in a bundle of six as they were tied by a piece of metal the Man of Steel used to keep them together. Holding them in both hands, Superman soars down & deposits his catch at Maggie & Daniel's feet.

"Where'd you get _this _particular catch, big guy?", Turpin asked.

"Down in Suicide Slum, Turpin", Kal-El says. "These Yakuza fellows thought they could make a profit by kidnapping young women & sell them off to the highest bidder. Not to worry though-they're all safe now, each of them happily at home."

"Much obliged as always, Superman", Maggie says proudly.

"Thanks, Maggie. I'll be seeing you & Turpin around. Good night."

With a smile & a wave of his hand, Superman took off for the nighttime sky, a sight which always impresses Sawyer & Turpin.

_Good job, Superboy_, Kal-El said to himself. _That anonymous tip you gave to Maggie & myself helped out a lot! I've never been more proud of you!_

_Gotham City:_

Police Commissioner James Gordon leads a squadron of his officers over to an abandoned apartment in Crime Alley, one of the city's most dangerous areas. Its most infamous incident was the murder of Thomas & Martha Wayne, billionaire Bruce Wayne's parents (& is secretly the area which gave birth to Gotham's dark guardian, the Batman). With sergeant Harvey Bullock by his side, Gordon was ready to make his move.

"So the Yakuza are really hiding out in this old dump, Commish?", Harvey Bullock asks, brandishing his cigar in one hand & his gun in the other.

"That's exactly what Batman told me, Bullock", Gordon says, brandishing his own gun. "His sources say that there's a Yakuza branch here in Gotham, & this is one of the places it's held up at." Gordon addresses the rest of his men. "All right, people! We go in fast & hard! No one fires unless absolutely necessary! Got it!"

Nods from all around give James his answer.

"Someone's comin' out of there, Commish!", Bullock addresses, aiming his gun at a dark shape that exit's the front entrance, followed by Gordon & the rest. When they get a better look as to who it is, they lower their weapons as it's a shape they know too well.

"Batman!", Gordon said, coming towards him with his men right behind.

"Your guns won't be necessary, Commissioner", the Dark Knight says, heading back inside the complex as Gordon & his men do the same. "These Yakuza are in _no _condition to put up any resistance."

When Gordon & his troops enter inside the building, they see a bunch of Yakuza members all sprawled out across the floor, tables, & other broken furniture, including a pool table with all of them moaning out in pain, their clothing torn in spots, revealing their tattoos (& some black-and-blue marks!).

Slipping into the shadows, Batman makes it to a nearby rooftop & watches as Gordon's unit hauls away the Yakuza members, most of which need to be carried to a waiting meat wagon.

_Good work, Robin_, Batman said to himself. _Even _I _wasn't aware of this Yakuza group in my city. Nightwing, Huntress & I will handle the rest of the Yakuza clans you warned us about. You did good, Tim. I'll see you soon._

Without another thought, Batman shot his line & swung off into the darkness.

**EPILOGUE**

_The Mount Aso region:_

Once Robin informed other heroes & law authorities of Masahiro's Yakuza branch which dwelled in their cities, he & the rest of the Teen Titans, along with Shigeru & his family, went back to Mount Aso via transportation by Raven at the spot where Rodan had died. Anguirus' own body had been air-lifted by Takeshi's troops long ago, taking it out to sea & dumping it as it sank like a stone beneath the waves. Nearby towns & villages were getting back on their feet now that the danger of both monsters have passed, & the Teen Titans with Shigeru & his family have gathered round as Beast Boy holds a large boquet of flowers in his hands.

"You ready to do this, Beast Boy-san?", Shigeru asked him.

"As I'll ever be, Shigeru", he replied with a sigh. "Here goes."

Taking the form of a pterodactyl, Garfield holds the flowers in his talons as he gets to an altitude of fifty feet before letting the flowers fall from his grip, breaking up & falling slowly but surely to the ground where Rodan disappeared to the heavens.

"Anyone want to say anything?", Cyborg asks.

"I think a silent prayer would do just fine, Victor", Starfire says. Everyone bowed slightly & placed their hands together, saying whatever comes to mind in silence.

Then a noise catches Superboy's hearing, & he looks up to turn to Mount Aso itself.

This goes noticed by Wonder Girl.

"What is it, Superboy?", she asks, causing the others to look up as well.

"I think I hear something coming from Mount Aso-from _inside_!", he replied. "I need to check it out. You all coming?"

Seeing he wasn't going to stop, the Teen Titans follow their teammate as Starfire gathers Shigeru & Kio, while Beast Boy (still in his pterodactyl form) takes their kids & places them on his back for a little flight. Cyborg makes powerful leaps to where Superboy goes to, & Robin is escorted by Wonder Girl while Kid Flash & Raven trail behind.

Finding an opening within the volcano wall, the group enter inside as Superboy leads the way, going through rocky paths with stalagmites & stalactites sticking up & above the ground. A mesh of boulders rest in most places, & the inside feels close to a sauna.

"Superboy, are you _sure _you heard something coming from within this place?", asked Kid Flash. "Maybe you just imagined it. It can happen to anyone."

"No, Kid Flash", Superboy said. "I _know _I heard it come from here."

"I believe Superboy is onto something", said Raven. "Not only do I sense the truth in his words, I feel a _presence _inside these caves."

"You mean, there's something in here _with _us?", asked Wonder Girl.

"Could be, Wonder Girl", Cyborg said. "I got my motion scanners on full alert, & I detect life not far off from where we are. Superboy is _definitely _onto something."

"If that's so, Vic, then maybe bringing Shigeru & his family with us wasn't a good idea", said Beast Boy. "Besides, being here could evoke unpleasant memories for them."

"Worry not, Beast Boy-san", Shigeru says. "My family & I will be all right, I can assure you."

"Are you positive of that?", Starfire asks sincerely.

"Yes", Kio answers for her husband. "While we _are _a bit nervous, we'll be fine, as will our grandkids."

"If you both insist", said Robin. "But at the first sign of any danger, you're being taken out of here, no questions asked. Deal?"

"Fair enough, Robin-san", Shigeru said. Kio nodded.

"How much farther away do you believe it is, Raven?", Robin asked her.

"I sense its proximity about…just several meters ahead, Robin-just past that opening in front of us", she replied.

_And I sense something familiar about this presence_, Raven thought. _Why is that? Could it possible be…?_

They all headed to the very opening Raven spoke of, with Superboy being the first there & going into it. What he sees on the other side puts him in a state of shock, followed by all the rest once they join up with him. What they see is something that was both shocking & beautiful at the same time.

It was Rodan, only this was a much _smaller _version of him, being only twenty yards high & having a wingspan of about forty yards wide. From the looks of large egg shells laid out near it, the group all deduce that this Rodan is nothing more than a baby. It looks back at them with a pique of curiosity, giving out a similar but low tone of a roar like its parent.

Gently placing Ryuchi & Nanase down to the ground, Beast Boy reverts back to his normal form. Starfire does the same with Shigeru & Kio.

"So _that's _why Rodan came here to Mount Aso!", said the alien princess. "He was trying to keep his youngling safe from harm!"

"Probably also as to why he was fighting Anguirus when we first found them on Nakadori Island!", said Robin. "He was trying to bring food to him like any parent would!"

"Unfortunately, Anguirus wasn't _willing _to be a main course meal for Rodan's newborn, was he?", Cyborg said.

"And I sense it last ate just the other night before Rodan died, & hasn't had anything to eat since then", Raven surmised.

"And with its parent now dead, how's it gonna continue to eat?", asked Wonder Girl. "We can't just _let _the poor thing starve!"

"Not to mention we can't let anyone discover Rodan's child, for they'll only do the same to it as they did to Rodan himself!", Beast Boy said. "What can we _do _to keep it safe?"

That's when a yellow oval of pure energy opens up before everyone inside the cave as the young heroes go on the defense when two figures step through & out of the oval. They were both men: the first one stood at a height of six feet, wearing a blue outfit with yellow boots, gloves, cape & metal helmet with rectangular eye slits. The other stood two inches taller, & wore a blue suit & cape, black shoes, white gloves & blue hat which covered his white hair. A gold medallion hung from his neck, & his eyes were white & shrouded in darkness.

The Teen Titans lower their defense once they see & recognize who the newcomers are, a fact that more amazes than worries them, with Shigeru & family feeling the same. Like the young heroes, they know who they were.

"Doctor Fate?", Superboy & Kid Flash say.

"Phantom Stranger?", Robin & Starfire say.

"Greetings, Teen Titans", Doctor Fate said.

"Good morning, good people", the Phantom Stranger said to Shigeru & his family in their language with a slight bow. They repeat the gesture to the mystery man.

"Gentlemen, not that we're not glad to see you, but what brings you both _here_?", asked the Boy Wonder.

"To do the same thing _you _all want, young Robin", Doctor Fate said, gesturing his hand at Rodan's newborn. "To keep the young Rodan safe from harm."

"And you guys can _do _that, right?", asked Beast Boy.

"Of course we can, Garfield", said the Phantom Stranger. "I know how fond you Titans are of this magnificent creature. You were right, Garfield, as was Shigeru: for all of his destructive power, Rodan is still simply an animal. Why, he's no more evil in nature than either a skunk or porcupine fending off an attacker, or a diamondback rattlesnake killing & consuming a mouse for food. He has as much right to live on this Earth as anyone else does."

"But what _can _you guys do to help keep him safe?", Superboy asks. "Needless to say, he's _much _too big for a zoo, even as a baby."

"We know of a place that will be perfect for Rodan to dwell & feel right at home in", said Doctor Fate. "Permit us to show you what I mean. Stranger?"

"Yes, Doctor", the Phantom Stranger says, as both he & Fate raise their hands out in front of them. They give off a radiant glow that soon covers the Teen Titans, Shigeru & his family & young Rodan, giving them all a warm feeling from within.

In ten seconds, they all disappeared from the inside of Mount Aso.

_Somewhere in the Pacific:_

The young Rodan was the first to reappear at an island, being set on its ground. Doctor Fate, the Phantom Stranger, the Teen Titans & Shigeru & his family were next, being suspended in the air by a clear bubble conjured up by the two magic men. Even though floating, they feel as if they're standing on solid ground.

"Incredible view!", said Ryuchi & Nanase in Japanese.

"Where are we exactly, gentlemen?", Starfire asked.

"I think _I _know of this place, Starfire", Kio said in English.

"As well as you should, Kio", Doctor Fate said. "This is Adona Island, located on the far outskirts of your home country."

"An excellent choice, Doctor Fate-san!", Shigeru says. "Rodan will be most far away from any populated areas for him to be seen at!"

"And he should have plenty of nourishment here too, right?", asked Beast Boy.

"There is food in abundance here, so Rodan will have no trouble in feeding himself", said the Phantom Stranger. "It is also here that Doctor Fate & myself can keep a close watch on him until he can defend himself, should anyone discover him & try to take his life."

"That'll do just fine, boys", said Cyborg. "Now all we need is to get back to the jet & we can finally go home."

"What about the election?", asked Superboy. "Shouldn't we be at Daisuke's side to make sure he…"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Superboy-san", Shigeru says. "Takeshi will personally see to it that Daisuke is well-guarded for him to be elected as the new Prime Minister of Japan."

"I take it his position is in the bag, then?", asked Kid Flash.

"Once the news of Masahiro's connection to the Yakuza reaches the general public & that he tried to get Daisuke killed, it will be", Kio says. "As for the destruction Rodan caused, leave that to the Self-Defence Force. They appreciate you wishing to help out, but wouldn't want to hold you up on your other duties back home. They all send you their best, though."

"Please tell them the same, won't you?", asked Robin.

"We will, Robin-san", Shigeru says, turning to Beast Boy. "By the way, I heard Phantom Stranger call you Garfield before. Is that your _real _name, Beast Boy-san?"

Garfield couldn't deny it, so he doesn't even try.

"Yes it is. Garfield Logan."

"Victor Stone", Cyborg said.

"Conner Kent, though I'm also known as Kon-El, a Kryptonian name Superman himself gave to me", Superboy said.

"Bartholomew 'Bart' Allen", said Kid Flash, removing his mask & revealing his face.

"I am known as Koriand'r, though you can also call me Kory", Starfire said.

"Although I had been born with the name Raven, I have recently given myself the name of Rachel Roth", she says, revealing her face to the family.

"Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark", Wonder Girl said.

They all now turn to Robin, who was reluctant to give out his true name.

"It's okay, Robin", said Raven. "I sense deep trust within Shigeru & Kio. Revealing your true name won't cause you any damage-_or _to your mentor."

"How about it, Robin?", Wonder Girl asks kindly with a golden smile.

Looking at Shigeru, Kio & their grandchildren, Robin can tell that Raven spoke truthfully, even though he doesn't possess her ability to read people's emotions. But he _can _read a person's facial expression, & what he sees on the four Japanese folks is nothing short of honesty.

"Timothy 'Tim' Drake", he gives in, taking his mask off & showing his face as Bart has. "Shigeru, Kio, it's been an honor."

"Likewise, Timothy-san", Shigeru & Kio say, bowing in respect with the Boy Wonder doing the same.

"Gang, with all of the loose ends being handled, I'd say it's time we got back home", said Cyborg.

"I believe so too, Victor", said Kid Flash. "We can leave the fate of Japan in Daisuke's capable hands once he's elected for sure."

"And once he _is_, I have a feeling those Yakuza clans are going to be in _big _trouble!", said Superboy with a big smile on his face.

"How true, Superboy!", Starfire says, getting nods & smiles from everyone else. "And _I _have a feeling that should Daisuke need assistance, he'll know who to get in touch with for it!"

"Amen to _that_, sister!", Wonder Girl proudly says. "Fate, Stranger, could we trouble you for a lift to Fukuoka where our jet is held?"

"That you may, Cassandra", Doctor Fate says as Beast Boy looks out towards the young Rodan.

"Goodbye, Rodan!", he says, waving his hand. "Stay well! I'll try & visit you sometime! That's a promise!"

Looking up, the young Rodan watches as the bubble that held everyone suddenly glows a bright white before vanishing from sight. Even when he first lay eyes upon them, Rodan sensed a kinship with the little humans, feeling something…special about them.

It's a feeling he _likes_.

He hopes to see them again one day soon.

For now, though, he spreads his wings & lets out a roar, one similar to his parent if only a few decibles higher. He takes to the air & begins to check out the surroundings of his new home of Adona Island.

He has a _lot _of ground to cover.

**MEMORIALS:**

Helen Wagner, Soap Star, Played Nancy Hughes in 'As the World Turns', 91 (1918-2010)

Danny Aiello III, Actor's Son & Stuntman, 53 (1957-2010)

Lynn Redgrave, Famed British Actress, 67 (1943-2010)

Bill Reel, Ex-Newsday Columnist, 71 (1939-2010)

Ernie Harwell, Beloved Baseball Voice of the Detroit Tigers, 92 (1918-2010)

Sheena Duncan, South Africa Anti-apartheid Activist, 77 (1932-2010)

Guenter Wendt, NASA Pioneer, 86 (1923-2010)

Robin Roberts, Philadelphia Phillies Pitcher & Hall of Famer, 83 (1926-2010)

Rhonda Copelon, Fought for Human Rights, 65 (1944-2010)

Patricia Rico, Headed USA Track & Field, 76 (1933-2010)

Nina Davis King, Book Editor, 68 (1941-2010)

Walter J. Hickel, Ex-Alaska Governor, 90 (1919-2010)

Francisco Aguabella, Cuban Musician, 84 (1925-2010)

Lena Horne, Jazz Singer & Actress, 92 (1917-2010)

Dominic Starsia Jr., Ex-NYPD Officer & World War II Veteran, 86 (1924-2010)

Nathan Serota, LI Developer & World War II Veteran, 90 (1920-2010)

Bill Taufman, Engineer & World War II Veteran, 94 (1916-2010)

Carl Wirth, Welder, Seabee & World War II Veteran, 88 (1922-2010)

Edward Uhl, Inventor of Wartime Bazooka, 92 (1918-2010)

Doris E. Travis, Last Surviving Ziegfeld Girl, 106 (1904-2010)

Dave Fisher, Lead Singer of Folk Group the Highwaymen, 69 (1940-2010)

Frank Frazetta, Comic Book Artist, Illustrated 'Conan', 82 (1928-2010)

Jim Burnett, Former NTSB Chairman, 62 (1947-2010)

Ronnie James Dio, Famed Heavy Metal Singer, 67 (1942-2010)

Moshe Greenberg, Biblical Scholar, 81 (1928-2010)

Hank Jones, Jazz Pianist, 91 (1918-2010)

Richard LaMotta, Inventor of Chipwich Ice Cream Sandwich, 67 (1942-2010)

John Shepherd-Barron, Inventor of ATM Machine, 84 (1925-2010)

Phyllis McClure, Education Activist, 72 (1938-2010)

Robert Serling, Famed Aviation Writer, 92 (1918-2010)

Dorothy Kamenshek, A Pioneer in Women's Baseball, 84 (1925-2010)

Robert Lincoln McNeil Jr., Introduced Tylenol, 94 (1915-2010)

James Flynn, Restauranteur & World War II Veteran, 93 (1917-2010)

Robert K. Pattison, Former LIRR President, 88 (1922-2010)

Michael Kuchwara, AP Theater Critic, 63 (1947-2010)

Stan Jones, NFL Hall of Famer, 78 (1931-2010)

Howard Post, Comics Artist & Animator, Drew 'Dropouts' Comic Strip, 83 (1926-2010)

Art Linkletter, Broadcast Pioneer, 97 (1912-2010)

Dan Dwyer, Tennis Pro, 68 (1941-2010)

John Finn, World War II Medal of Honor Recipient, 100 (1909-2010)

Norman Hand, Former NFL Defensive Tackle, 37 (1972-2010)

Jose Lima, Pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers, 37 (1972-2010)

Walker 'Bud' Mahurin, Celebrated World War II Flying Ace, 91 (1918-2010)

Paul Gray, Founding Member of Grammy-Winning Band Slipknot, 38 (1972-2010)

Gary Coleman, Actor & TV Icon, 42 (1968-2010)

Dennis Hopper, Actor & Counterculture Icon, 74 (1936-2010)

Jeanne Austin, Tennis Matriarch, 84 (1926-2010)

Thomas F. Costa, Bombardier in World War II, Dropped A-Bombs on Japan, 87 (1923-2010)

Louise Bourgeois, Influential Sculptor, 98 (1911-2010)

Chris Haney, Co-Creator of Trivial Pursuit Board Game, 59 (1950-2010)

Ali-Ollie Woodson, Singer, Sang With the Temptations, 58 (1951-2010)

Andrew Koppel, Son of ABC News Anchor Ted Koppel, 40 (1970-2010)

Jeriome Robertson, Ex-Pitcher for Houston Astros, 33 (1977-2010)

Kazuo Ohno, Japanese Dance Great, 103 (1906-2010)

Richard Jackson, Former NASCAR Team Owner, 74 (1936-2010)

William Fraker, Cinematographer, 86 (1923-2010)

Rue McClanahan, Actress, Best Known As Blanche on 'Golden Girls', 76 (1934-2010)

Peter Orlovsky, Inspiration for Beat Poet Ginsberg, 76 (1933-2010)

John Wooden, Legendary Basketball Coach, 99 (1910-2010)

Joseph Theinert, LI Soldier Killed in Afghanistan, 24

Benjamin Lees, Composer & World War II Veteran, 86 (1924-2010)

Richard Dunn, Character Actor, 73 (1937-2010)

John W. Douglas, Aide to John F. Kennedy, 88 (1921-2010)

Himan Brown, Created Popular Radio Shows, 99 (1910-2010)

Jerry Stephenson, Pitched for Boston Red Sox, 66 (1943-2010)

Marvin Isley, Bass Player for the Isley Brothers, 56 (1953-2010)

Michael Natale, Father & Vietnam Veteran, 68 (1942-2010)

Jacob Milgrom, Biblical Scholar, 87 (1923-2010)

Jack Harrison, Survivor of World War II's 'Great Escape', 97 (1913-2010)

Paul Kitsos, High-Stakes Ace Poker Player, 55 (1955-2010)

Sara Fisher, EX-Newsday Employee, 90 (1919-2010)

Marina Semyonova, Boloshoi Ballet's Prima Ballerina, 102 (1908-2010)

Christine J. Smith, Original 'Carousel' Star, 98 (1912-2010)

Robert B. Radnitz, Family Film Producer, 85 (1924-2010)

Andrew E. Rice, Helped Create Peace Corps, 87 (1923-2010)

Egon Ronay, Food Critic, 94 (1915-2010)

Felix Maldonado, Minor-League Outfielder & Manager for Boston Red Sox, 72 (1938-2010)

Jimmy Dean, Country Music Star & Sausage Maker, 81 (1928-2010)

Philip Clemens II, NYPD Officer & Longtime Valley Stream Firefighter, 27 (1983-2010)

Oscar Azocar, Former Major Leaguer & Ex-Yankee, 45 (1965-2010)

Thomas Manfuso Sr., Radiography Chief & World War II Veteran, 86 (1924-2010)

F. James McDonald, Former General Motors Corp. President,87 (1923-2010)

Tom Stith, City Star Who Played for New York Knicks, 71 (1939-2010)

Joseph Ammirati, World War II Veteran, 91 (1919-2010)

Thomas W. L. Ashley, Longtime Ohio Lawmaker, 87 (1923-2010)

David Lewis, Ex-Convict Who Became Social Activist, 54 (1955-2010)

Marc Louis Bazin, Twice Defeated for Haiti Presidency, 78 (1932-2010)

William H. Holloman, Pioneering Helicopter Pilot, 85 (1925-2010)

Garry Shider, Funk Guitarist, 56 (1953-2010)

Gen. Marcel Bigeard, Famed Paratrooper, 94 (1916-2010)

Jose Saramago, Nobel Prize-Winning Novelist, 87 (1922-2010)

Manute Bol, NBA Short Blocker, 47 (1962-2010)

Raymond Parks, One of NASCAR's Founders, 96 (1914-2010)

Carlos Monsivais, Influential Writer of Mexico, 72 (1938-2010)

Joan Hinton, Helped Develop Atom Bomb, 88 (1921-2010)

Vince O' Brien, Character Actor, 91 (1919-2010)

George Cousin, Champion Stock Car Racer, 82 (1928-2010)

Edith Shain, Nurse in Iconic V-J Photo, 91 (1919-2010)

Levern Tart, Played for New York Nets, 68 (1942-2010)

Prescott Bush Jr., Former President's Brother, 87 (1922-2010)

Walter Shorenstein, California Real Estate Mogul, 95 (1915-2010)

Bill Hudson, Associated Press Photographer, 77 (1933-2010)

Ronald Neame, Director of 1972's 'The Poseidon Adventure', 99 (1911-2010)

Fred Anderson, Saxophonist, 81 (1929-2010)

Alexander Huvar, World War II Veteran, 94 (1915-2010)

Jeannette Bruschi, Retired Navy Nurse, 91 (1919-2010)

Martin Ginsburg, Husband of Supreme Court Justice's Ruth Bader Ginsburg, 78 (1932-2010)

Robert Byrd, Senator Who Served 51 Years, 92 (1917-2010)

Bill Aucoin, Discovered Rock Band KISS, 66 (1943-2010)

Stanley Wagner, Upstate Wine Pioneer & World War II Veteran, 83 (1927-2010)

Rudolf Leopold, Art Collector, 85 (1925-2010)

Mark Thomas, Racing Steward at Belmont & World War II Veteran, 88 (1922-2010)

Allyn Ferguson, Television Theme Composer, 85 (1924-2010)

Paul Thiebaud, Art Dealer with Gallery in Manhattan, 49 (1961-2010)

William Taylor, Lawyer & Champion of Civil Rights, 78 (1931-2010)

Corey Allen, Actor-Turned-Emmy Award-Winning Director, 75 (1934-2010)

Willie Huber, Played for New York Rangers in NHL, 52 (1958-2010)

Joseph A. Gazza, World War II Veteran, 95 (1915-2010)

Arnold Friberg, Noted Artist, Painted 'The Prayer at Valley Forge', 96 (1913-2010)

Charles Spencer King, Designed Range Rover Vehicle, 85 (1925-2010)

Ilene Woods, Voice of Disney's Cinderella, 81 (1929-2010)

Grand Ayatollah Mohammed, Leading Shia Cleric, 75 (1935-2010)

Ed Limato, Noted Hollywood Agent, 73 (1936-2010)

Joya Guilmenot, Jazz Singer, 82 (1927-2010)

Bob Probert, Tough NHL Defenseman for Red Wings & Blackhawks, 45 (1965-2010)

Dr. Robert Butler, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Authority on Aging, 83 (1927-2010)

Harvey Fuqua, Singer, Songwriter, & Record Producer, 80 (1929-2010)

Juanita Kreps, Ex-Commerce Secretary, 89 (1921-2010)

Cesare Siepi, Legendary Opera Voice, 87 (1923-2010)

Israel Hicks, Co-Founded Los Angeles' Ebony Repertory Theatre, 66 (1944-2010)

John Thomas, Suffolk Police Pioneer & World War II Veteran, 90 (1920-2010)

Sebastian Horsley, British Artist & Columnist, 47 (1962-2010)

Olga Guillot, Legendary Cuban Singer, 87 (1922-2010)

Harvey Pekar, Created Comic Book Series 'American Splendor', 70 (1939-2010)

Jerome Lackner, Doctor, Lawyer & Social Activist, 82 (1928-2010)

Paulo Moura, Brazilian Jazz Legend, 77 (1932-2010)

Tuli Kupferberg, Founding Member of Underground Rock Group The Fugs, 86 (1923-2010)

Beryl Bainbridge, Acclaimed British Novelist, 75 (1934-2010)

Don Coryell, NFL Coach & Founding Father of Football, 85 (1924-2010)

Verna Naylor, Oldest Postmaster/Employee in the U.S. Postal Service, 94 (1916-2010)

Robert Millward, Longtime Associated Press Sports Writer, 58 (1952-2010)

Mel Turpin, NBA Player & All-American at Kentucky Center, 49 (1960-2010)

Bob Sheppard, Famed Yankess Baseball Announcer, 99 (1910-2010)

Walter Hawkins, Grammy Award-Winning Gospel Singer, Composer & Pastor, 61 (1949-2010)

George Steinbrenner, Outspoken Owner of the New York Yankees, 80 (1930-2010)

Vernon Baker, World War II Veteran Winning Medal of Honor, 90 (1919-2010)

Edna Marie Hetrick, Child of Civil War Veteran David Huffman, 103 (1906-2010)

Hank Cochran, Songwriter of Country Music, 74 (1935-2010)

Glenn Falkenstein, Renowned Mentalist & Mind Reader, 78 (1932-2010)

Luo Pinchao, World's Oldest Opera Singer, 98 (1912-2010)

James Gammon, Character Actor, 70 (1940-2010)

Stephen Schneider, Climate Scientist, 65 (1945-2010)

Tom Nemet, Queens Auto Dealer & Political Advocate, 76 (1934-2010)

David Blackwell, First Black Scholar at National Academy of Sciences, 91 (1919-2010)

David Warren, Invented Cockpit Data Recorder, 85 (1925-2010)

Kenny Guinn, Former Nevada Governor, 73 (1936-2010)

Clint Hartung, One-Time New York Giants Prospect in MLB, 87 (1922-2010)

Vic Ziegel, Longtime Sports Writer, 72 (1937-2010)

Daniel Schorr, TV & Radio Reporter, 93 (1916-2010)

Tom Maguire, Photographer, 88 (1922-2010)

Edwin Ferrar, World War II Veteran & Well-Known Animal Trainer, 90 (1920-2010)

Theo Albrecht, Co-Owner of Trader Joe's, 88 (1922-2010)

Damiel T. Murphy, Ex-FDNY Deputy Chief & World War II Veteran, 85 (1925-2010)

Ivy Bean, Oldest Known Twitter User, 104 (1906-2010)

Ralph Houk, Manager for New York Yankees, 90 (1919-2010)

Kaye Cowher, Wife of Ex-Steelers Coach Bill Cowher, 54 (1956-2010)

Jack Tatum, Former Player for Oakland Raiders, 61 (1948-2010)

Maury Chaykin, Canadian Actor, 61 (1949-2010)

Lorenzen Wright, Former Player for the NBA, 34 (1975-2010)

Cecchi D'Amico, Italian Screenwriter, 96 (1914-2010)

John Callahan, Cartoonist, 59 (1951-2010)

John R. Branca, Ex-Lawmaker & Brother of Dodgers Pitcher Ralph, 86 (1923/24-2010)

Bob Fenimore, College & NFL Gridiron Star, 84 (1925-2010)

Ben Keith, Guitarist & Neil Young Collaborator, 73 (1937-2010)

Billy Loes, Brooklyn Dodgers Pitcher, 80 (1929-2010)

William 'Mr. Bill' Hayes, Islanders Fanatic, 85 (1925-2010)

Morrie Yohai, Helped Create Wise's Cheez Doodles, 90 (1920-2010)

Michael Batterberry, Founded Food & Wine Magazine, 78 (1932-2010)

John Aylesworth, Co-Creator of 'Hee-Haw' Country TV Show, 81 (1928-2010)

Mitch Miller, Musical Orchestra Leader, Producer & Arranger, 99 (1911-2010)

Eloise Beatty, Baseball Fanatic, 104 (1906-2010)

Bill Lane, Philanthropist, 90 (1919-2010)

Robert Chanock, Renowned Virologist & Vaccine Pioneer, 86 (1924-2010)

Dan Resin, Stage & Screen Actor, 'Ty-D-Bowl Man', Starred in 'Caddyshack', 79 (1931-2010)

Reginald Levy, Hero Pilot of Hijacked 1972 Flight, 88 (1922-2010)

Gary 'Big Hands' Johnson, Former Player for San Diego Chargers, 57 (1952-2010)

Tom Mankiewicz, Screenwriter for 'James Bond' Films, 68 (1942-2010)

Ole Ivar Lovaas, Autism Treatment Pioneer, 83 (1927-2010)

Lorene Yarnell, One Half of Famed Shields & Yarnell Comedy Mime Team, 66 (1944-2010)

Tony Judt, Controversial Historian, 62 (1948-2010)

Patricia Neal, Academy Award-Winning Actress, Starred in 'Hud', 84 (1926-2010)

Matthew Simmons, George W. Bush Energy Aide, 67 (1943-2010)

David C. Dolby, Medal of Honor Winner for Vietnam, 64 (1946-2010)

Jack Parnell, British Jazz Drummer & 'Muppet Show' Bandleader, 87 (1923-2010)

Vincent Giannone, Barber, Activist & World War II Veteran, 89 (1920-2010)

Robert C. Tucker, Russian Scholar, 92 (1918-2010)

Robert Aitken, Influential American Zen Master & Writer, 93 (1917-2010)

Dan Rostenkowski, Former Congressman, 82 (1928-2010)

Phelps 'Catfish' Collins, R&B & Funk Guitarist, 66 (1944-2010)

David Wolper, Film & Television Producer, Produced Miniseries 'Roots', 82 (1928-2010)

Tahar Wattar, One of Algeria's Leading Arab-Language Writers, 74 (1936-2010)

Leon Breeden, Legendary Jazz Teacher, 88 (1921-2010)

Lou Smit, Police Detective who Supported JonBenet Ramsey's Parents, 75 (1935-2010)

Elaine Koster, Literary Agent who Championed Author Stephen King, 69 (1940-2010)

Andre Kim, South Korea's Most Iconic Fashion Designer, 74 (1935-2010)

Nellie King, Former Pitcher for Pittsburgh Pirates & Popular Announcer, 82 (1928-2010)

Thomas Peebles, Vaccine Visionary & World War II Bomber Pilot, 89 (1921-2010)

Richie Hayward, Co-Founder of & Drummer for Little Feat Jamband, 64 (1946-2010)

Abbey Lincoln, Singer & Actress, 80 (1930-2010)

Denis Dillon, Former Long Island District Attorney, 76 (1933-2010)

Ghazi Algosaibi, Saudi Arabia's Consummate Statesman, 70 (1940-2010)

James J. Kilpatrick, Leading Conservative Voice, 89 (1920-2010)

Herman Leonard, Jazz Photographer, 87 (1923-2010)

Joe L. Brown, General Manager for Pittsburgh Pirates, 91 (1918-2010)

Morton Vitriol, World War II Veteran, 88 (1922-2010)

Frank Ryan, Plastic Surgeon to Celebrities, 50 (1960-2010)

Bobby Thomson, Baseball Great, Played for New York Giants, 86 (1923-2010)

Francesco Cossiga, Former President of Italy who Battled Terror Groups, 82 (1928-2010)

Robert Wilson, Bassist for Funk & R&B Group the Gap Band, 53 (1957-2010)

Frank Kermode, Critic, Authority on Shakespeare, 90 (1919-2010)

Alberto Rojas, Former Adviser to President Hugo Chavez, 75 (1935-2010)

Paul Longmore, Advocate for the Disabled, 64 (1946-2010)

Richard 'Scar' Lopez, Founder of 1960s Band Cannibal & the Headhunters, 65 (1945-2010)

Bill Millin, Scottish Bagpiper During 1944's D-Day Invasion, 88 (1922-2010)

Mario Obledo, President of the National Coalition of Hispanic Organizations, 78 (1932-2010)

Christoph Schlingensief, German Director & Screenwriter, 49 (1960-2010)

Johnny Bailey, Former NFL Pro Bowl Kick Returner, 43 (1967-2010)

Kenny Edwards, Original Member of the Stone Poneys Country-Rock Band, 64 (1946-2010)

Harold Dow, Longtime CBS News Reporter & Correspondent, 62 (1947-2010)

Harold Connolly, Gold Medal-Winning Olympian, 79 (1931-2010)

Charles Haddon, Pop Singer, 22 (1988-2010)

Jack Horkheimer, Creator & Host of PBS Show 'Star Gazer', 72 (1938-2010)

Michael Been, Singer-Songwriter, Guitarist & Founding Member of the Call, 60 (1950-2010)

Edward Kean, Writer of 'Howdy Doody Show', 85 (1924-2010)

Tony Palumbo, World War II Veteran, 87 (1923-2010)

William Saxbe, Attorney General for Richard Nixon, 94 (1916-2010)

Satch Davidson, Home Plate Umpire on Duty for Iconic Home Runs, 75 (1935-2010)

William Kirtley, Diabetes Research Pioneer, 96 (1914-2010)

George D. Weiss, Songwriter, Wrote 'What a Wonderful World', 89 (1921-2010)

Stjepan Bobek, Yugoslavian Football Legend, 86 (1923-2010)

Gibson Sibanda, Labor Activist & Co-Founder of Zimbabwe's Opposition Party, 66 (1944-2010)

Gheorghe Apostol, Politician, Criticized Romanian Dictator Nicolae Ceausescu, 97 (1913-2010)

Michel Montignac, French Diet Guru whose Books Sold Millions of Copies, 66 (1944-2010)

Nancy Dolman, Actress & Wife of Actor-Comedian Martin Short, 58 (1952-2010)

Satoshi Kon, Acclaimed Japanese Animation Film Director, 46 (1963-2010)

Anton Geesink, Olympian who Popularized Judo, 76 (1934-2010)

Jules Edward Loh, Former AP Reporter, 79 (1931-2010)

Alain Corneau, French Filmmaker, Directed 1991's 'Tous le Matins du Monde', 67 (1943-2010)

Francisco Varallo, Former Argentina Footballer from 1st World Cup in 1930, 100 (1910-2010)

Martin E. Dannenberg, World War II Sergeant, Found Infamous Nazi Papers, 94 (1915-2010)

William P. Foster, Marching 100 Band Leader, 91 (1919-2010)

E. Henry Knoche, Ex-CIA Chief, 85 (1925-2010)

Jayne Brumley Ikard, Journalist, 83 (1927-2010)

Richard Conroy, Diplomat & Novelist, 82 (1928-2010)

Edith S. Schapiro, WAVE Member During World War II, 87 (1923-2010)

Joseph Wilkes, Early Green Building Advocate, 91 (1919-2010)

Laurent Fignon, Tour de France Champion, 50 (1960-2010)

Bernard Margolius, Lawyer & Hotelier, 96 (1914-2010)

James Ramey, Nuclear Energy Expert, 95 (1914-2010)

Bill Lenoir, Astronaut on First Columbia Voyage, 71 (1939-2010)

Edwin Newman, NBC-TV Newsman, 91 (1919-2010)


End file.
